The White Sharingan
by HD0W
Summary: Reave hatake is a child of adultry as well as the jinchiriki for the nine tails. Reave has a unique sharingan and even more unique squad mates that help him find a purpose in life as he becomes more and more angry with his village. "Squadmates are family even more so then blood"
1. chapter 1

A child's cry was heard throughout the Uchiha complex, not really a child per se as much as an infant having just been born. Uchiha rushed around Makoto, Fugaku was furious.

"What is that! That… That thing!" Fugaku shouted making the child cry in the process.

"Fugaku I can explain!" Mikoto cried.

"Explain What Mikoto! That is a child of adultery!" Fugaku shouted.

The child opened its eyes one was the stock standard onyx Uchiha color and the other was a pale blue, white around the pupil and a pale blue around the edges of the iris.

Still… despite fury, Fugaku couldn't bear to kill the child.

"I'll let him live but he will never be accepted as an Uchiha! Not for as long as there is breath in my body." Fugaku shouted before he stormed out the room.

At the door frame Fugaku turned back and spoke. "Get that thing's father here to collect it!" he said in a cold tone.

Kakashi walked to the compound shortly after looking for Itachi.

"Yo, heard there was a new Uchiha around!" He said smiling behind his mask, seemingly unphased by his slaphappy attitude. Everyone was silent and looked upset which made Kakashi feel uncomfortable to say the least. Kakashi walked through to see Mikoto with Itachi, Sasuke and the new born baby.

"Awe… isn't he just a cutie." Kakashi smile at the child leaning in close but the child grabbed his mask and pull it down. To everyone surprise Kakashi didn't move he just smiled as the infant then started to play with is gravity defying hair.

"Mama can I ask Naruto to come and play tomorrow?" Sasuke asked and used his big puppy dog eyes, a weapon Mikoto couldn't resist.

"Sure thing honey" Mikoto said smiling.

"What's his name?" Kakashi asked.

"Reave." Mikoto replied.

"Not a bad name." Kakashi said smiling.

The next day Naruto and Sasuke were running around the garden playing tag while Makoto sat on the porch with the baby fast asleep on her. The moment night fell the sound of battling could be heard waking the baby who started to cry.

The two boys were petrified and ran to Mikoto when an ANBU in pure black landed in front of them and stabbed Susake through the chest with a katana followed by a jab at Naruto cutting through his leg with a kunai. Makoto ran into the sparring room were Fugaku was with Itachi, Fugaku wearing a sword through his throat.

"I'm sorry father but I have orders!" Itachi said sadly as tears ran down his face.

That's went more screaming was heard as Hiruzen followed by Kakashi and a good two dozen ANBU squads following them started to fight the black ANBU.

Itachi killed his mother and father but left the baby alone. Leaving Kakashi and Hiruzen both seeing Naruto bleeding to death next to Sasuke.

"We can't save Naruto and if he dies the fox will die with him or escape!" Hiruzen said sadly.

Kakashi found the weeping infant. It was times like this that a hokage has to make hard decisions. He would move the fox into Reave, despite Kakashi's protests. In a hastily performed ritual the fox was moved to the infant before Naruto passed on.

"Who's the father?" Haruzen inquired sadly.

"That'd be me." Kakashi said as he picked up the baby.

"Mikoto cheated on Fugaku with you!?" Haruzen asked in a shocked manner.

"Well… long story short we both got drunk and that led to us sleeping together which wound up being this little fella." Kakashi said holding the child close.

Hiruzen clearly unimpressed, held his head. "Just… take care of your son Kakashi." Haruzen said as Kakashi walked off.

Kakashi walked into his apartment with the sleeping baby held close. He climbed into bed with the baby and fell asleep.

The next day the Hokage came by to visit, Kakashi was busy trying to feed the new born baby apple sauce.

"Kakashi two things, one pack your stuff up because I've paid for a new apartment for the two of you with everything you could need. Second thing you can't feed a new born baby food yet give him formula." The hokage said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kakashi said half assed. The Hokage's face said all that needed to be said.

The move took two weeks but the new place had two bedrooms one on either side of the long passage way, a bathroom was right on the end of the passage and had a shower with a bath attached.

One bedroom was painted in a baby blue while the other was a white colour. The place was fully furnished and only a few boxes needed to be packed away.

Might Guy was helping Kakashi move his stuff while Anko played with Reave in the lounge both opting for the floor instead of the granny couches.

"He's a cutie!" Anko said as reave played with her hair.

"Congratulations Kakashi becoming a parent before any of us!" Guy shouted and smacked Kakashi on the back. Guy walked up to reave and smile and laugh when Reave laughed.

Reave started to grow silver hair like his father on the top and back of his head but on the sides it were the typical raven Uchiha hair colour.

"Would you guys like to stay of dinner?" Kakashi asked. "Sure!" Guy and Anko replied. Guy quickly following with a comment about youth.

Dinner was Kakashi's typical take away and strangely everyone had sweet and sour pork. Reave kept trying to grab some pork from Anko who threatened to hang the child from its diaper.

Once Reave gave up on Anko he tried Guy who gladly shared much to Kakashi's complaints. Reave Gummed the ball of pork for a while until he settled for the bottle of formula.

"What are we going to do with the gummed ball of pork?" Anko asked pointing to it with her chop sticks.

"Simple." Kakashi said and ate it, somewhat disgusting the guests.

Everyone went back home and Kakashi tried to put the baby to bed but discovered it to be one hell of a challenge.

"Why won't you go to sleep?" Kakashi asked the now crying baby. Kakashi had check its diaper and given it food.

"What could it be… oh." Kakashi face palmed.

He picked up the cry infant and burped it and was surprised at the burp that came out let's just say it would outdo most adults.

"Not so full of gas now are you?" Kaka joked with the child. As Kakashi tried to put the baby down tears started to gather in its eyes.

"Don't like being alone?" Kakashi commented.

Kakashi moved the baby's crib into his room next to his bed and placed Reave in it once he fell asleep and climbing into his own bed, decided on getting some sleep instead if reading his porno's. Half way through the night Kakashi woke up to a crying baby.

He fed and burped it as well as changed the diaper after making a comment about being full of shit before the teen years. Kakashi fell asleep with the infant on his chest before he could move it probably because it had a death grip on his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Close to a year has passed since Kakashi and reave moved into their new place and things have gone smoothly if you don't count the countless teething nappies Kakashi has dealt with. But, that aside, today was special as it was reaves first birthday and Kakashi was nervous for it since Reave hadn't gotten very many friends, in fact he had no friends since everyone was afraid of him at daycare.

Reave was playing with a soft toy version of a kunai, a toy which Kakashi couldn't resist getting him. Guy was the first one to show up and has a guitar on his back as well as a wrapped present under his arm.

"Hey Kakashi!" Guy said having a big smile on his face as usual.

Guy placed the present down in the living room and smiled at Reave who seemed to brighten up at the sight. Though how one could brighten up at a grown man in a skin tight green jumpsuit is seemingly unbeknownst, perhaps it's the age group or Guy's haircut.

"There is my favorite nephew!" Guy said in a happy tone as he picked up Reave and tickled him.

"Kakashi isn't his hair getting a bit long?" Guy said as he noticed reaves long hair that almost reached halfway down his neck.

"I'll get it cut in his second birthday just like my father did with me." Kakashi replied before he let Yugao in.

"Hey guys!" Yugao said in her usual cheerful tone, scanning the room for the little fella with a silver eye. "There's the birthday boy!" Yugao said in a childish tone which prompted Reave to burst out in laugher.

Anko was the last to arrive, and placed what she brought with the rest of the group. "So how's the brat?" Anko asked in a bit of an 'I don't care' tone.

"His name is Reave." Kakashi said in frustration.

Tea was served and before anyone could hand there present forward a knock on the door was heard. Kakashi got up and opened the door but was shocked to see Obito and Rin, his long-time teammates.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kakashi asked, shocked at seeing his old team.

"Think we'd miss out on our godchild's first birthday." Rin said in a playful tone.

"We finished the mission early so we could be here."Obito said as he scratched the back of his head.

Rin has her usually outfit on which consisted of a long sleeve black shirt with purple legging, a cream colour hoodie tied around her waist and slandered issue ninja sandals; she was still wearing her flak jacket. She had short brown hair and her signature purple blocks on her cheeks.

Obito has his headband covering his left eye, a gift he gave to Kakashi. Obito donned his usual attire which consisted of his usual short sleeved black shirt with black tracksuit pants along with ninja sandals. He also has his flak jacket on with a wrapped present on his back.

Kakashi welcomed in friends in and reave started fighting Guy to reach Rin. Rin moved and picked up reave who giggled while he played with her patches.

"To think my cousin is my god son. Kinda forgotten how many cousins away though." Obito joked with Kakashi.

"Let's open presents since I'm sure this little Uchiha wants to see what he got!" Rin jokes giving Reave an Eskimo kiss.

"Actually he's a Hatake." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"Good wouldn't want people thinking he's mine and calling me in when he gets in trouble. "Obito joked.

"What makes you think he'll get into trouble?" Anko asked.

"Simple he's my nephew and Kakashi's son." Obito jokes before claiming a seat on the floor next to Kakashi, as Rin, Yugao, Anko and Guy took the couch and Reave was sat down in the middle of the circle.

"Mine first!" Guy shouted and handed reave a box the size of him.

It was a green leotard just likes Guy's, something that scared the living daylights out of Kakashi.

Anko handed hers to reave who struggled to rip the paper until Kakashi decided to help. Anko's was a blanket with snakes on them which fascinated Reave who tried to pick up the snakes.

Yugao's was a toy katana that Reave promptly tried to smack Kakashi with and was laughing the entire time as Kakashi took a few whacks to the head.

Obito's and Rin's gift was a toy nine tailed fox which Reave wouldn't let go off and would cry when someone tried to take it, even though it was only shortly after receiving it.

Kakashi pulled a small box from his pocket and it was a pendant for a hammer which reached Reave's knees when he stood.

Everyone had some chocolate cake after Reave pulled down Kakashi's mask and proceeded to try to the concealing piece of fabric.Kakashi gave up trying to get the mask loose from reave and everyone had already seen his face because of this child. Rin grabbed reave and held him close and both looked at Obito who took a picture at just the right moment.

The photo captured Reave's arms around Rin's neck as she held him against her, both of them looking at the camera and smiling while Kakashi was getting a bear hug in the background from Guy.

"This one's a keeper." Obito commented.

"Why don't we all get a picture!?" Rin said in an excited tone.

Everyone piled on the couch, Kakashi was in the middle with Reave on his lap while Anko was on his left and Yugao was on his right, guy was next to Anko and Obito was next to Yugao with Obito having Rin on his lap.

An ANBU had showed up and was asked to take a photo since she was on duty with watching Reave by orders of the Hokage.

The Anbu handed her own present to reave which was a mini ANBU wolf mask… somewhat typical of an ANBU gift.

Before the ANBU could leave Reave quickly placed his hands on her mask leaving two chocolate handprints as he practically threw himself at her. The ANBU was shocked as reave smiled and laugh at her fox mask.

Other ANBU landed on the balcony to check on their squad mate just to see her with reave in her arms. The other ANBU decided to join after being invited by Kakashi.

Another two gifts were handed to reave and it was a mini ninja card saying ANBU in training while the other was a colouring book; something reave was likely going to put a lot of red in.

Reave pulled off the Fist ANBU's mask much to her resistance and then smiled at her innocently while Kakashi's breath caught in his throat.

'She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.' Kakashi thought to himself silently.

She had dark green eyes with short black hair and delicate facial features along with a small scar under her right eye.

"Now that you've had your fun young man please can I have my mask back?" She said in a stern tone.

Reave started to have tears dwell in his eyes. "There is no need to cry you're not in trouble I'd just like my mask back." She said as a small smile graced her lips.

Obito nudged Kakashi so he'd stop staring at her. Reave gave her mask back and then hugged her before he quickly fell asleep in her arms.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi inquired in disbelief.

"Simple a woman's touch." She replied plainly.

"Maybe you should come by every night to get him to sleep so I don't panic about rolling over on top of him." Kakashi jokes scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe I will as long as I get dinner." She replied in a joking manner.

She took reave to his crib and placed him down with this fox before leaving, before she could leave Obito spoke. "So what's your name since Kakashi can't take his eye of you but won't ask."

"Sarah." She replied before leaping out the window.

Rin smack Obito on the back of his head before dragging him out behind everyone else.

It was a long clean up but once Kakashi had finished he climbed into bed and went to sleep… something likely well deserved if you've been catering for an infant for a year.


	3. ch3

15 September… the birth date of Kakashi Hatake. Obito and Rin had been planning a surprise party since Kakashi was finally getting back from a mission.

Rin was walking while holding Reave's hand as he walked beside her through the store isles. "Do you know what you we should get for Kakashi?" Rin inquired.

"Kaka?" Reave asked using the only name he had for Kakashi, a somewhat laughable one at that.

"Yes your dad, what should we get him." Rin said bending down to look little Reave in the eye.

Reave shrugged his shoulders and looked past Rin. A small finger came up and pointed past her, she turned and saw what Reave was pointing at, it was a picture frame.

"You want to get him a picture frame?" Rin asked in a confused tone.

Reave nodded "And what are we going to put into it?" Rin asked.

Reave point to Rin's wedding ring and then to himself. "Oh you want to take a picture of me, you and Obito as a family photo." Rin said realising what the child was trying to say… somehow.

"Well I think it's an amazing idea but let's get two one big one for the house and then a small one on a locket for Kaka to take with him." Obito commented, walking back to the two with some ice cream in his hands.

Reave smiled at them and showed his new teeth "Almost a full set." Rin said as she squeaked.

They decided to eat there ice cream outside in the sun, sitting on a bench outside the stores as people and clouds moved by, though one person didn't move by, instead she stopped to look at the trio on the bench and walked up to them.

"My, my. What a beautiful family." She chuckled. "Awe and what a cutie pie." She said, leaning down slightly to look at Reave.

"Hehe thank you ma'am but he's my god son." Obito said smiling.

Before the old lady could respond a muscular man came up with an unimpressed expression.

"Get away from her, The demon will try and devour her!" He ordered, he was seven feet tall and almost twice Obito's size in terms of muscle mass.

"Hey that is no way to speak about my wife!" Obito shouted as he stood up.

"I wasn't talking about her; I was talking about that little devil!" He shouted as he pointed towards Reave.

"That is no way to speak about him either, He is a child and did nothing wrong!" Rin retorted.

"He holds the nine tailed fox he is a demon!" The man shouted back.

Rin picked up Reave and started to walk off but the man tried to grab Reave from Rins arms. In an instant Rin had Reave in one arm and the man by the throat against a tree in her other hand.

"Let him go Rin, he's not worth it."Obito tried to reason with her.

Rin cringed for a moment, torn between reason and emotion, fortunately for the giant reason had won. "Don't even attempt to try that again." Rin threatened, grating the man up the bark before letting him go, the back of his neck bleeding slightly from the grazes.

After the less-than-worth-it encounter they walked into the store and up to the counter. "Good afternoon how may I help you?" The clerk inquired, seemingly speaking on instinct.

"We'd like one A5 picture frame and a locket frame please." Obito said while Rin played with Reave.

"Of course sir and would you like a picture taken to be placed in them?" The clerk inquired again.

"Uhhh… yes please." Obito replied, photo's weren't generally offered at most stores, who would've guessed it'd be at a dainty place like this.

After a click the photo developed with Reave on Obito's shoulders while Rin hugged Obito and the little guy played with her hair all the while smiling at the camera.

While Obito was paying Rin took Reave out of the store and unfortunately, a giant bastard with friends was waiting outside.

Rin saw them and got ready for a fight but in a flash someone grabbed Reave and dragged him down an ally as the child screamed. Rin ran after reave only to have a foot connect with the side of her head by an ANBU member.

"Let's kill it before he unleashes the fox!" One man shouted as they reached on ANBU.

One ANBU reached for a Kunai and swung at reave and cut him just under his right eye.

Reave's screams alerted Obito who quickly dashed out the store and down the alley were he saw Reave pressed against the wall a kunai in each hand and foot pinning him.

Obito drew two Kunai and charged at the men the civilians charged at Obito. Obito dropped low, stabbing one in the leg severing his artery, before getting up and throwing a pair of kunai into two men killing them instantly.

The last one who was the guy from swung at Obito just to see him finish the hand signs for the fireball jutsu. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The man cried out as he was hit; hit by a close range fire blast courtesy of Obito his skin flaking off in cinders. A kunai had found its way into reaves stomach but the second one stopped just short of reaves eye.

Reaves eye's had changed to the stage one sharingan but that wasn't what stopped the kunai.

Reaves left onyx eye was the normal sharingan while it right eye instead of red was white just like his average everyday eye bearing a blue tomoe instead of a black one.

The ANBU was shocked but hastily realized his mistake as a kunai went straight through the side of his head, his partner was about to move but Rin had just regained consciousness and kicked him in the throat before stabbing him through his mask, shattering the porcelain.

Another ANBU showed up and Obito and Rin got ready for a fight.

"Shit! I'm too late!" the ANBU in the wolf mask shouted. "I'm sorry about what they did it was out of the question, I would have tried stopping them but they tied me up." He explained.

Rin quickly pulled the kunai out of the crying reave, amazed that he had remained conscious through the ordeal and didn't lose his less than two litres of blood. Reave gripped onto her as his wounds healed quickly due to the fox's chakra, the red flow enveloping the wounds gently as they healed.

The ANBU landed just in front of Rin but a kunai was placed across his throat from Obito as a warning.

"I'm not going to harm him." The wolf explained. "I just want to check that he's alright." The ANBU replied, his hands up defensively.

Reave's cries had since died down to whimpers and sobs as he turned and looked at the ANBU "Wolfie?" he asked between sobs.

"Yup kiddo it's Wolfie." The ANBU replied, teasing the youngster.

"Best be heading home the villagers are getting restless." Wolf said.

Obito and Rin left the area in body flickers, quickly reappearing at the apartment. Back at Kakashi's place sat Rin while Reave still clung to her and Obito was trying to get reave to laugh even though all he did was cling to Rin harder.

Kakashi arrived home to see an angry Rin and worried Obito, both somewhat panicked by the ordeal.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Those fucking Villagers!" Rin exclaimed.

"Okay Kakashi you might want to sit down for this." Obito said slowly.

Kakashi sat down just as slowly as Obito had said it and reave jumped onto his lap and held on tight.

"Okay long story short 4 villagers and two ANBU tried to kill reave but didn't because he awoke his sharingan." Obito blurted out at a Shisui Uchiha-like speed

The room darkened under Kakashi's KI. "They're all gonna die." He grumbled.

"They are already dead." Obito replied, still panting from his sentence.

"Good." Kakashi replied, seemingly over his grudge. Not that there was much of a grudge to be held against a dead person.

Kakashi lifted Reave so that they could look each other in the eyes.

"How's my little ninja doing?" Kakashi asked in a worried tone.

Reaves face was red and his cheeks and eyes were puffy from the crying, somewhat cute actually but Reave just clung to Kakashi, his favourite form of security.

Hokage's Office –

Hiruzen slammed his hands on the desk in anger, the wood splintering up in the immediate impact zone. "THEY DID WHAT!?" he shouted in anger.

"Owl and Badger tried to kill Reave they stalled when they saw his sharingan awaken." Wolf explained.

"And why didn't you try to stop them?"Hiruzen inquired somewhat potently.

"I knew I couldn't beat them in a fight so I tried to get help but they placed me in a Genjutsu and tied me up." Wolf replied.

"Ok, is there any ANBU who Reave actually trusts?" Haruzen commented as he spun around in his chair.

"Only Sarah and I, lord hokage." Wolf answered solemnly.

Hatake Residence –

"So besides Reave getting his sharingan at an astoundingly early age and almost being killed what else did I miss?" Kakashi asked still holding his son.

"Kaka!" Reave said making a giving motion with his hands.

"The little guy still wants to give you his gift." Obito joked.

"Here and no nothing else happened." Obito said assuringly as he gave two gifts to Kakashi.

"And which one is from you my little ninja?" Kakashi asked.

Reave pointed to a small box on the top. Kakashi open the big one to see the family photo and smiled he had almost immediately planned to put it with the other photos he had. He then opened the small box to see a headband shaped locket with the same photo in it.

Kakashi started to get tears dwelling his exposed eye because on one side was the photo of Rin, Obito and Reave and on the other side was a picture of Kakashi's father Sakumo Hatake.

"Big softy." Rin joked before crying herself.

"Great now I have two of them." Obito said out loud.

Wolf and Sarah showed up and told Kakashi that they are the only two ANBU to trust as reave trusts them and then Sarah piped up. "I Guess I'm getting dinner." Which made Kakashi blush; thankfully his mask hid it until reave pulled it down again.


	4. chp4

First day at a ninja academy, not something particularly worth forgetting, is it? Well… today it was Reave's first day. Rin had walked him to the academy as Obito and Kakashi were out on a mission.

"You excited?" Rin asked as she held the little kid's hand, if you consider a kid whose first day at the ninja academy was right then and there a little kid.

"Yup!" Reave said smiling.

Reave was in a black pair of track suit pants with a black vest on top of a long sleeved mesh suit, all finished with a pair of metal cap, ankle-high boots and his pendant.

Reave was a lot like his father with the calm and relaxed outlook he was also too smart for his own good but at the same time he was like his mother Mikoto in the caring and soft side but one thing was without a doubt he had the Uchiha temper and the Hatake focus.

Rin was thinking about the past 5 years with Reave being attacked multiple times but also all the laugher that they had shared, it was a sweet memory and something she wouldn't let go of.

"You nervous?" Rin asked, she was the one who was nervous.

"Nope." And that was all she got in response, quick, short and simple.

Rin saw Reave struggling to get his pony tail done, he really hated haircuts, during his first one he cut his head open when he wouldn't sit still, since then he hated razors and tried to cut his hair as little as possible, just enough to keep it manageable.

Regardless his hair was shaved on the sides and back with the hair on the top pulled back into a pony tail a short one, barely 10cm, to say the least.

"Thanks." Reave smiled.

After being dropped off Reave found his way to class and was greeting by a paper ball flying past his head but he seemed unfazed by it.

"Who's that?" one girl asked.

"I don't know lets go find out?" the other replied.

Both girls walked up to Reave who was sitting in the back row twiddling his thumbs.

"Hi." One said nervously.

"Hello." Reave replied.

"I'm Chelsea." She said.

"Reave." The boy replied plainly.

"You're new."

"What gave it away?" Reave said nervously

Before the conversation could go further a boy come up from the front of the class and grabbed reave by the throat before pushing him against the wall.

"I know who you are!" He said in anger.

"And who am I?" reave replied.

"A demon!" He spat before throwing a punch at Reave only to get a kick to the stomach which sent him down the stairs.

"So what if I am." Reave replied as he took his seat again.

Before things could escalate further a teacher walked in and everyone took their seats.

"Okay class since this is your first day in the academy, welcome." The teacher said. "I'm Iruka Umino, and I'm going to supervise your training but first ill need to access your fitness" Iruka said.

Everyone gathered up outside where Reave saw Iruka trying to take away one of the kid's toys. He was six but considerably shorter than Reave, maybe a growth defect of sorts. And what was the toy, a scythe with a four foot long staff and three blades of 1.25 feet, 1 foot and 0.75 feet, the signature weapon of Yugakure.

"Hey! This is mine!" The boy cried, seemingly having no trouble holding up the clearly heavy weapon, given how Iruka was struggling. "Uncle Hidan gave it to me."

The kid had silver hair in a ducktail hairdo, fair skin, odd cyan eyes and wore a simple black hoodie, three quarter pants, sandals and donned a holster for the scythe on his back.

"You're only six, you shouldn't be carrying something like this around."

"But WHYYYY!?" The kid cried, pulling the scythe away again and forcing the three blades into the concrete floor behind him.

"Fine! Fine! You can keep it, just don't kill anyone with it." Iruka replied with a light squeak.

"YAY!"

"Who's that?" Reave asked, Iruka who shuddered at the youngster's strength.

"That's Suikazan Hagoromo, he went on a holiday to Yugakure and didn't come back for a month, when they found him his eyes turned cyan and he got a massive boost in physical abilities." Iruka replied. "No one really knows what happened to him, but I hope you get to catch up to him someday soon. He could use a challenge." Iruka laughed.

The class lined up on the running course, it went completely around Konoha so it wasn't by any stretch of the imagination short. Iruka blew the whistle and the class started running with most of them immediately falling behind Suikazan, all except for Reave.

"Oh, someone can keep up with me?" Suikazan commented, looking over his shoulder. "Hi, I'm Suikazan Hagoromo, and you are."

"Reave."

Suikazan sweat-dropped a little. "Generally one gives their full name."

"Reave Hatake."

"Ok, Reave Hatake, it's good to see a relative of Kakashi's around. So then… I guess that makes you my rival." Suikazan smiled with a thumb's up. "Call me Suika."

"And you can eat my dust." Reave replied as he ran ahead of Suika.

"Oh, it's on." Suika replied, running after the son-of-kakashi.

Around an hour later they had covered the entirety of Konoha and arrived only to find most of the kids collapsed after running a short while and having to be carried back.

The two boys laughed at the rest of the class before taking a seat on a swing set and competing to see who could swing the highest.

"You know, there's a really weird energy about you." Suika commented.

"Oh? You noticed."

"Yup. When I was in Yugakure they taught me all about Demon energies." Suika explained. "That's what you have, right." Reave was silent. "Awe come on jinchuriki-san. You'd be petrified if you knew what kind of a demon I was." Suika said, pulling out his tongue at Reave, trying to make him feel better.

"What're you."

"Well… It's kind of hard to explain, I can't remember the word but I can't die."

"Wha-?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok class now that we have the running out the way let's see what you can do in a fight." Iruka said.

Reave and Suika paired up and both seemed to be smiling like idiots. Iruka gave each of them a blunt kunai much to their protests.

"But I already have a weapon!"Suika complained.

"Same here!" Reave joined in.

"No way in hell since Suika you with a scythe that heavy is bad enough but reave you are not going to even get that sword!" Iruka said firmly.

The fights were generally funny since every time someone tried something and failed Suika collapsed into a laughing fit.

Suika and Reave were each called to the sparring ring which had been blessed with salt after each fight, they weren't sumo wrestlers though…. They had a seal of confrontation… not salt.

Both of them got into a fighting stance, Reave had his Kunai in a reverse grip while Suika was trying to get a comfortable grip on the unusually light weapon eventually settling on a fore handed stance similar to the gentle fist stance.

'Odd neither of them have had any training but both are in perfect fighting stances.' Iruka thought to himself.

'God this is uncomfortable.' Suika wined in his head. 'I hate light weapons.'

"Ready to lose?" Suika inquired with a respectful bow of his head.

"Only person who's gonna lose is you!" Reave replied.

Both boys ran at one another and the two Kunai collided and sent sparks from the force. Suika tried to perform a high spinning kick just to have Reave sweep the ground forcing the ducktail boy to jump.

As Suika landed he brought his heel down on Reave's shoulder before landing a straight kick square in the chest with his other leg. Reave landed just short of the border and quickly shot back onto his feet.

Reave activated his sharingan and stared at the shocked Suika.

'He has the sharingan?' Suika thought to himself. 'Aunty Ringo always said fighting was fun.'

'As if this can get any worse.' Iruka thought to himself, not particularly willing to get between the two.

Reave ran at Suika again but was twice as fast as before. Suika blocked the kunai attacks barely able counter them thanks to his enhanced biology. The two kids traded blow for blow and were evenly matched.

Kids started to cheer Suika on until reave jumped and wrapped his legs around Suika's neck and threw himself onto the floor and rolled pulling Suika with him. Both kids got onto their feet with Suika attacking, Reave started to block just like he was taught taking the blows with his arms while delivering blows with his feet.

Reave jumped and tried to do a spinning crane kick to Suika's head but missed, overshooting the shorty's head by a few inches. As he landed, a powerful kick collided with his arms courtesy of Suika.

Reave smirked at Suika before kicking his knee out from under him. Suika kicked reave in the jaw getting some space between them before seeing Reave charge him.

Reave dodged under Suika's strike and performed a quick strike to the ribs with his kunai but having one pressed against his throat as he got up. But before Iruka could say anything both reave and suika tripped and ended up kissing as they hit the floor much to their disgust; though, slightly more so, to the disgust of the fan girls.

"That's a tie!" Iruka said trying not to laugh

Reave stayed dead still before punching Suika trying to send his fist through his head. Both of them got up before realizing what was said.

"What!" both boys shouted.

"I can't bloody well die!"Suika shouted.

"I don't care that strike reave did would kill any mortal man but slowly and your strike to his throat would kill him." Iruka said. "And in the ring you're both mortal, I don't care if your immortal or not!"Iruka explained in an annoyed tone. "Now everyone lets break for lunch!" Iruka announced.

Suika ran a hand over the seal on his right bracer causing a small stream of coffee to flow from it into two cups while reave cut his sandwich with last night's pork roast on in half.

'Those boys are going to be bitter rivals but best friends.' Iruka thought to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Were did you learn that?" Suika asked.

"Huh?"

"The sharingan I mean."

"Oh, that. When I was one I was attacked and that awoke my sharingan so my uncle and dad agreed I should learn to control it but that means I needed to learn to fight. And also, whith every villager hating me and trying to kill me I need to defend myself." Reave said.

"I just know how to fight with my scythe." Suika replied "I hate light weapons; they fly all over the place." He groaned. "I can throw my scythe and cut down a tree though. Maybe someday I could show y…"

"Alright everyone, back to class!" Iruka called, cutting Suika off at the end of his sentence.

"Dammit." The boys muttered simultaneously.

"Ok class let's find out your chakra affiliation, this is just to see if any of you have a chakra affiliation at your age. It's protocol now since we've seen a surge in kekkei genkai just channel some chakra into this piece of paper." Iruka said.

Suika went first, his chakra paper turning into a small stone toad, immediately noting toad senjutsu. Reave went next but instead of the paper catching fire like most Uchiha, or crinkling like Kakashi's lightning affinity, Reave's paper went black and turned to ash.

Iruka, in all his vast knowledge (AKA the chakra nature encyclopaedia under his desk), told Reave that he had something very rare for a ninja outside of the land of demons, the dark release.

After the rest of the class found out their affiliation, much of the paper unreactive, class was dismissed. Reave walked out of the academy with Suika trailing behind him.

Sarah arrived with her ANBU mask on, probably still on duty. "What are you doing here?" Reave asked, running up to the big-sister figure.

"Well your dad and uncle are still on their mission and your aunt asked me to pick you up, who the friend?" Sarah asked behind her fox mask.

"Suikazan." Reave said.

"Well come on you two let's get some lunch." She chuckled. "I'm starving, Wolf's Food Pills taste terrible." She whispered, earning a chuckle from Reave.

They went out to get sushi, one of reaves favourites since Sarah introduced him to it.

"So what's your affiliation?" Sarah inquired.

"Dark release as Iruka… … worded." Reave said after momentarily forgetting the word 'said'.

Sarah's eyes widened at the comment.

"The dark release is very rare and very powerful ya know." Sarah said.

The moment it was said Kakashi, Obito and Rin all walked into the shop. And the moment he noticed, Reave shot up and ran to his dad giving him a big hug.

"Glad to see my little ninja in one piece." Kakashi laughed, messing with the kid's hair.

"Haven't gotten into any fights, I hope?" Obito asked smiling at his godson.

"Only with him and what are you guys doing here I thought you'd only be back next week?" Reave asked; excitement evident in his face.

"We lied and decided to hurry to get back to see you how your first day went." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

Kakashi stiffened when he saw Suika.

"Yo!" Suika said with a smile and wave.

"Do you to know each other?" Obito asked.

"Ya I was one of the ninja who found him." Kakashi said.

Everyone join the table and Reave was smirking because he could see Sarah blushing every time she looked at Kakashi and he knew his dad was blushing to; he'd seen the pictures of Sarah that Kakashi kept under his bed. Spying techniques are always fun, aren't they?

Suika and Reave had an eating contest and, needless to say, didn't end well since both of them tried to grab the jug of water and Kakashi got soaked, his once gravity defying hair lay flat over his one good eye.

The night was filled with laughter and jokes and then Sarah asked to speak to kakashi alone something that earnt an immature 'oooooooooooo' from the two young boys… and Obito who was slapped by Rin for doing so.

After five minutes Reave decided to go check on them, albeit against the grown-ups better judgement and to Suika's silent chuckles.

He found Sarah pinned to a wall with her legs around Kakashi's waist and her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Reave walked back and smirked as he sat down, fist bumping Suika rather casually.

"What's that smile for?" Rin asked.

"Dad's snogging Sarah." Reave replied plainly, followed by a few stifled, immature laughs.

Rin stopped Obito from looking much to his silent complaints, the foremost being: 'But the kids got to!'

Kakashi and Sarah walked in and everyone stare clapping and cheering for the two since Kakashi was flustered from what little was seen of his face, that one small corner bright red alongside his ears.

"Well it took you two long enough." Obito said.

"So that's how you kiss?" Reave pondered.

"Reave, be nice." Rin said in a quiet, firm voice after kicking him under the table.

Everyone finished their meal and Suika spent the night with Reave.

Partly because he had to straighten out his nose after reave broke it because of a comment of his nine tailed fox… that may have involved beastiality.


	6. Chapter 6

Reave had been in the academy for 3 months and was already ahead of his grade, all the way to the point where he was moved to the year ahead of him.

"Hey reave!" Suika waved his usual, cheerful yet vaguely sadistic grin.

The two fist bumped, as was there usual greeting. "Hey Suika." Reave replied with a similar smile.

"Is it just me or has the homework been getting a bit lackey?" Suika asked.

"Same with me." Reave said as he brought up the 56 pages of homework they had to catch up.

Iruka was still their teacher but he had a special place for the two no matter how much he'd denied it. Well… that special part was a bit more of a soft hatred and disdain for their antics. The first class of the day was Taijutsu, a subject Suika and Reave loved since they were climbing the ranks quickly. It was particularly something Suika enjoyed as it gave him a chance to display his evasive prowess and brute strength… much like Reave he also liked it because it gave him a chance to show off his incredibly toned torso, almost at the word Taijutsu he'd take off his shirt.

"Ok class today is something special since it's Suika's anniversary for arriving back in Konoha and he loves Taijutsu, or rather showing off, it's going to be the whole class against him in a survival fight." Iruka said and noticed the almost blissful look suika had.

"And before you two ask no weapons!" Iruka said point at Reave and Suika.

"Aww man." Reave replied.

"Ok, no bukijutsu, no decapitation, no severe internally bleeding injuries... a bit boring but I'm game." Suika said with a thumbs up.

Everyone got into their positions and just before the fight start Iruka shouted that people could use their dojutsu. Neji, Reave, Suika… all three could use their dojutsu.

Suika gulped when he saw Neji and reave smirking. Most of the class was dismissed fairly quickly aside of Neji, Rock Lee and Reave.

The three all circled around Suika, Neji activated his byakugan but oddly didn't attack.

Lee charged at Suika just to have his punch miss and a round house kick land in his gut followed by an axe kick to the back of the neck knocking him out.

"You want to go for him or shall I?" Neji inquired.

"Well you've got the byakugan already active so be my guest." Reave replied before sitting down.

Neji ran at Suika who block the palm strikes with some difficulty, only barely barring the chakra enhanced fingertips with his own natural energy coated forearms. Neji was fast and very powerful but Suika knew that without his eyes he was practically useless.

Neji had his right leg swept out from under him but slammed his right hand onto the floor and followed with a left kick which Suika dodged, the rebound forced him off balance so he couldn't attack, forcing him into defence.

Neji spun onto his feet and got into the Gentle fist stance. Suika opted to use a more balanced stance width his feet shoulder with apart and his hand up in a boxing position. The two started to exchange blows each making a belly flop sound as Neij's landed while Suika's made a more of a fist hitting a wall sound as spirals of chakra and senjutsu bounced off of each other and dissipated.

The two were covered in sweat but neither slowed their ever intensifying assault. Neji struck Suika in the nose cracking the ridge but got a heel to the groin as payment. Every male started going grunted and groaned as they held their groins, almost as if they were the ones that got kick.

Neji got onto his feet with some difficulty, pretty sure one of his balls had just turned into rocky mountain oysters. Neji charged at Suika but met a right hook to the face that moved between his defences.

Neji was sent out the ring from the force. Neji - out.

Kakashi, Obito and Guy were watching from the roof while Rin, Sarah and Wolf were watching from the bushes. Reave activated his sharingan, Three Tomoe in his right eye and Two is left.

Suika was a tad bit surprised because that meant reave had faster perception and thus could fight better. Reave stood up and got into his usual stance with his feet in a stance a shoulder width between them and his hands in front of him, his right was in line with his nose and his left was in front of his solar plexus and was also in line with is elbow giving him a good defence.

Sarah smirked because she taught him taijutsu while Wolf taught him the sword. Reave shot forward and landed a powerful kick to Suika's chest winding him but Suika stabbed the ground with his fingers leave a long line from each finger, stopping him just in front of the rings end.

Suika shot forward and started throwing punch after punch at Reave who just blocked them, his guard being quite hard to get through due to the increased perception.

'Damn this ANBU bastard for training him, he's becoming one hell of a bloody challenge! 'Suika thought to himself.

'Damn this idiot has some seriously conditioned arms to take a beating he has and still dish out this much!' Reave thought to himself as he ground his teeth.

Reave did a high sky kick which landed on Suika jaw which sent him up reave followed after jumping from a crouched position and did a side kick to Suika's ribs making a auditable crunch. Both of them landed Suika holding his ribs and a small amount of blood dripped from his mouth. Steam began to emit from the wound as it began to heal at a rapid pace, after just a few seconds the wound was completely healed.

Suika got back onto his feet and brace, ready for the next wave of attacks. Reave was getting pissed since he could never keep his friend down and, at present, his body burned with pain.

Suika charged at reave delivering a power kick to his nose making a loud crunch knocking his nose to a practical ninety degrees followed by grabbing the skewed nose and clicking it back into place.

Reave clinch his fists hard enough for his nails to break the skin as a growl escaped his lips, blood dripping from his nose. Reave charged at speeds that Suika could hardly percieve let alone block, pain shot through Suika's sides as he noticed a red trail of chakra from reave.

Reave stopped for a second in which Suika caught a glimpse at him.

His nails were longer and sharper, his hair was wilder, like an animal's, while his canines were like a cats but the most distinctive feature was his sharingun seemed to circle a fox's pupil.

Iruka realised exactly what had happened; Reave had pulled the fox's chakra. Iruka was thus left needing to intervene.

"That's enough!" He shouted placing himself between the two boys.

Neji and the now conscious Lee were holding Suika back while Iruka tried to reason with reave, something that wasn't likely to be easy.

Kakashi shot out of the bushes. "Reave calm down!" he said in a tone that struck all the academy students with fear, it was stern and laced with KI, wafting through the air like Ibuse's poison. Reave growled with anger but he seemed to be calming down as the red chakra left dissipated and he collapsed.

Kakashi caught him; Reave was barely conscious.

Class was dismissed by Iruka but most kids just stared at Reave as he was an alien, all except for Suika who had finally gotten a chance to slouch back against the wall. Kakashi picked up Reave bridal style and started the long walk home.

Sarah met Kakashi at his place and she was worried because she had a soft spot for the kid as did her brother wolf. Reave was fast asleep by this point allowing Kakashi to place him on the couch.

"How is he?" Sarah asked worried evident in her features.

"He asleep but that was close." Kakashi replied while he stroked reaves hair.

"Everyone at his school will think he's even more of a-" Sarah stopped herself from finished that sentence.

"They already think that but it's not exactly his fault. " Kakashi replied and went to give Sarah a hug.

"Tou-san?" Reave said softly.

Kakashi shot towards reave and hugged him a tear ran down from his exposed eye.

"Dad am I a monster?" Reave inquired softly.

"No why would you think that?!"Kakashi asked anger slightly present in his speech but still overwhelmed by worry.

"Because everyone hates me and blames me for something I didn't do and now I seriously hurt Suikazan." Reave replied as his usual emotionless eyes broke and he cried into Kakashi's arms.

Sarah walked forward and hugged reave. "I have an idea!" She pipes up trying to lighten the mood. "How about we invite Suika out from some ramen!" Sarah said.

"That sounds pretty good." Suika said from the balcony. "Bloody hell that hurt like a mother-"

"Shut it right there." Sarah scolded.

"And Reave I don't blame you I know it was the fox and not you." Suika said smiling at his friend. "I may be short but I sure as hell ain't shallow."

It was decided to go out but at the door Reave stopped Sarah and hugged her. "Arigato Kaa-san." Reave muttered into the embrace.

Sarah was shocked and started to get tears in her eyes. "Run along little ninja!" Kakashi said as he saw Sarah starting to cry. "What happened?" Kakashi inquired solemnly.

"He called me kaa-san." Sarah sniffed with tears of joy in her eyes.


	7. Chapter7

Al hang of a lot had happened over the years. It was graduation day and Suika and Reave were excited, simply for the prospect of finally being allowed to train with his sword (Reave) and finally being able to make some decent cash from a mission or two (Suika).

The day was filled with excitement for all except, oddly, the Hokage and ANBU.

"Lord Hokage we have reports that several of our allies have fallen." One ANBU said; sorrow evident in his voice. "It appears that the villages of Sunagakure and Takigakure have been conquered by a, thus far unknown, foreign body."

"What about the others?" The Hokage asked albeit that he himself was fearing the answer.

"No word from any of them but kumogakure's last message sounded… odd, for lack of a better term." One ANBU replied

"I want a squad dispatched to every village and a full report on the situation at hand." The Hokage said sternly, no one particularly noticing the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. The ANBU nodded and disappeared leaving no trace.

The Hokage quickly got a letter from the gate saying that the Kage of Sunagakure and the elders from Takigakure were at the gate with refugees.

"You don't understand we have nowhere to go and we have wounded!" The kazekage shouted.

Before the shinobi could reply the hokage showed up. "Let them in they have had a long, hard round… get food and water as well and why isn't there medical ninja dispatch already here?" The hokage said sternly.

"Yes lord hokage!" The gate guards said before flickering away.

"I will fill you in later." The kazekage muttered to his land of fire counterpart.

Reave and Suika were running since they were late (again) and the last thing they needed was to get in trouble with Iruka again. "Damnit I knew getting those cups of coffee were a bad idea!" Reave shouted.

"This coming from the guy who decided a large chocolate chip cookie was a good idea?" Suika replied. "And coffee is never a bad idea!"

"Says the one who was hospitalised after choking down a hundred shots of espresso." Reave retorted.

Both of them had changed over the past Eight years, some changes were more drastic than others.

Reave was considerably taller and bore a slender build with a lot of definition, his hair had copied his father's own and was currently out of its pony though he kept it short on the sides and back.

Reave kept the same fashion sense with a few alterations such as plated fingerless gloves and a grey and black hoodie with the Hatake crest on the back. The hoodie was mostly grey except for two black strips that went from the wrist on the inside of the arm to up to the armpit and down to the waist.

Suika had been through a total of one growth spurt bringing him up to four foot seven with a lean, toned build, he was now roughly the same height as Ameyuri Ringo but with very similar features to his uncle Hidan, his features being a bit more rugged for his age. Otherwise he'd kept his dark platinum hair in a ducktail but instead donned a skin-tight, long-sleeved neoprene shirt, baggy blue pants tucked into knee high black boots and a holster with a currently blank plate on it, very similar in design to Chojuro's. He also had a new triple bladed scythe, this one was a full sized replica of his uncle's. He also retained his chakra steel forearm bracers.

The two friends were leaping from roof to roof, arguing the entire way to the academy as they always had.

"You're late!" Iruka shouted at the two as they got stuck in the door from both trying to get in at the same time.

"Dude lay off the chips!" Reave said as he shoved on Suika's head.

"So says the guy who packs an entire chicken away for dinner and is hungry 10 minutes later!" Suika replied as he pushed against Reave.

Iruka open the door even more causing the two to fall onto the floor.

"Technically we aren't late we are just really early for tomorrow." Reave replied with his usual glibness still lying on the floor.

The two took their seats at the back since everyone knew the right side corner seats were theirs, they were also known as the 'late seats' so no one typically sat there.

"As I was saying today is your graduation day." Iruka started cutting himself off when the hokage entered.

"Lord Hokage!" Iruka bowed in panic.

"Good evening class; I understand congratulations are in order but your class is going to get a lot bigger." The hokage explained.

"Two of our allied villages have arrived after their villages were destroyed but there future genin will be joining your class and taking the test with you!" The hokage said firmly.

A few students walked in noticeably Gaara of the Sand Waterfall, Temari, Kankuro, Fuu and one odd girl with short black hair, everyone else was largely ignored by reave because he kept staring at the girl with short black hair.

She was considerable shorter then everyone coming close to a punching bag size in height but her sharp blue eyes were something that reave couldn't keep his eyes off of, her outfit consisted of black leggings with a purple spaghetti top on followed by black, ankle height Tommie's.

"Okay now you are not allowed your personal weapons but you can use kunai." The hokage said.

"What do you mean? I can't use my Kusarigama that sucks!" she complained.

"Afraid not." Iruka replied.

"Hey Reave… your nose!" Suika whispered to his friend. Reave had a nose bleed that he hadn't noticed. Suika paused for a moment. "Oh my god… oh… my… fucking… god…"

The new kids took seats on the stairs unfortunately for Reave with short hair girl took a seat next to Suika and reaves table. Suika kept giggling at reave who had two tampons shoved up his nose.

"Part of me wonders why you always carry a pair with you."

"I get nose bleeds from sparring asshole."

"And the instance you gave Anko one because she ran out of pads?"

"Bonus." Reave replied.

Iruka told everyone to perform a D-rank cloning jutsu and substitution jutsu.

Suika and Reave were let off doing the Justus because of the kekkei genkai (Suika) and the unstable nature of Dark Release (Reave).

"Aren't you lucky!?" Some idiot spat.

Needless to say Suika and Neji had to hold Reave back while Lee and Tenten placed themselves between reave and the idiot. After the quick over reaction and a not so quick waiting period, everyone went outside for sparring.

Reave looked around but couldn't find Kakashi anywhere nor could he find his god parents. Sarah and wolf were hiding on the roof and Reave knew this, specifically because he knew all of their hiding places.

'Guess tou-san is not showing.' Reave thought to himself sorrow evident in his eyes.

"Okay class this time we are doing something different you get to choose who you fight." Iruka said.

"It can be a class mate, chunin or jonin." Iruka said.

Suika was called first and chose to take a chunin. The chunin charged at Suika and got a swift frog strike to the balls dropping him. Reave high-five Suika and was laughing at the chunin who muttered, or rather squeeked, he went easy on him.

Lee chose Neji and Tenten chose the girl who had caught Reave's eye and that fight was interesting since both were ranged fighters and it ended in the tie.

Reave was called and he chose a jonin. Needless to say the person who showed was Kakashi.

"Tou-san?!" Reave asked in a confused tone.

"Hey little ninja!" Kakashi said embarrassing the living daylights out of reave.

Kakashi pulled up him headband and opened his sharingan while reave activated his own, they had developed quite far and bore three tomoe in each eye.

Reave charged at Kakashi at speeds that rivalled Jonin but the lack of precision remained volatile. Reave threw strike after strike using long stances hoping his dad would take the bait. Kakashi decided to take the bait after a few seconds of back and forth exchange of blows and things finally got interesting.

Reave got a kick to the back of his knee which he bent, rolled over to his back while setting his left foot behind his dads right and kicking Kakashi in the waist as he pulled his left foot in causing Kakashi to fall.

Reave jumped and did a spinning axe kick to Kakashi's arms that manage to block the kick. Reave got a kick in the back as payment.

Both Hatake's got to their feet.

Reave removed his hoodie and threw it to Suika and few of the new girls stared at Reave's chiselled features. "You're all fucking perverts." Suika mumbled.

"Are we allowed to use Ninjutsu?" Reave inquired.

"I don't have an issue with it." Kakashi replied.

Reave went through the hand signs and created a black hole. He paused for a moment then shot it at his dad. Kakashi barely dodged the jutsu and watched in horror as it stuck a tree and tore it apart before shooting splinters everywhere. Luckily only Suika got hit as everyone else dodged.

"Trying to kill your old man isn't very nice you know." Kakashi said acting hurt. Kakashi performed the signature hand seal of the shadow clone jutsu.

The two clones ran at Reave who couldn't fight off the relentless double up assault and they each had an arm pulled to the side and a hand on his shoulders forcing him of to his knees.

The real Kakashi ran forward and threw a punch but reave jerked to the side pulling a clone into the punch. Reave spun and kicked the other in the back of his head.

Reave was panting heavily, the gravity cannon pulled a hell of a lot of chakra and his reserves were big but also suffered due to his Sharingan, his half-blood Uchiha status meant his eyes didn't use as little chakra as a regular Uchiha would. But they didn't use as much as his father's either.

"Getting tired?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope" Reave said as he ran at Kakashi.

Kakashi got a right hook to the jaw followed by his knee being kicked out from under him. Reave spun in the air and landed an elbow to the back of Kakashi's head.

Kakashi threw Reave off and got back to his feet just to see his child jumping at him but mid-flight Reaves sharingan went off and reave tackled his dad with a hug which Kakashi returned after he got over the shock.

"Well done my boy!" Kakashi said as he hugged his child.

Sarah decided to show herself and appeared in the ring. "Hey kaa-san!" Reave jumped off his dad and gave her a hug.

"Hey kiddo you dad and I had a bet." Sarah said as she hugged reave.

Kakashi pulled out the Hatake family sword, the white light chakra blade, and passed it on, it was time that reave wielded it, a bit of a tradition for a hatake child actually.

Reave would have teared up if it wasn't for him being surrounded by his classmates.

"Thank you tou-san!" reave said and bowed which shocked everyone since he wasn't typically one to bow.

"Who are you and what happened to my child?" Kakashi joked.

"Am I not allowed to be formal?" Reave asked in a high and mighty tone placing his hand on his chest asking hurt.

"No." Suika shouted from the crowd.

"Shut up!" Reave retorted. "I'm trying to have a moment here!"

Sarah burst out at laughter at reave before he jump and hugged both of them, Reave and Kakashi to be specific. The rest of the class went and there were a few good fights but nothing particularly worth writing about, at least not when it comes to a combat document.

Suika and Reave decided coffee with be good, something Kakashi and Sarah joined while Wolf went to inform the hokage.

"The ninja came from just about everywhere and attacked, it was a blitz and a massacre we lost nearly all our ninja in minutes." The Kazekage said. "Never have I ever seen such a quick sweep of a village."

"Who was leading them?" The Hokage inquired, taking a sip of his tea.

"Orochimaru." The kazekage replied simply.

Before the Hokage would say anything more Wolf showed up perched atop the windowsill. "Really can't you use the door?" the hokage muttered.

Wolf handed a pile of documents to the hokage and vanished without another word.

"Also you are welcome to become a part of the hidden leaf village, both of you are in fact I could use the help with some decisions." The hokage said rubbing his temples.

"We would be honoured" One of the Taki elders replied before the Kazekage could say something rash in true Rasa style.

Reave quickly ran home and place the sword on his bed before joining everyone at the BBQ shop.

Reave sat next to Tenten with Neji next to her on her right, Lee was next to him followed by Might Guy, Sarah, Kakashi and Suika, in that order The night was filled with laughter and jokes and for once Neji and Reave got along, a fact rare to say the least.

All was going well at least that's what they thought.


	8. chapter 8

"Does anyone smell something burning?" Suika asked, sniffing the air as he looked up from his food.

A soft whistling could be heard followed by an incredibly boom, several explosions went off and the BBQ shop's windows went red as fire spread through them. Multiple people screamed in agony as they clutch parts of them where the flesh was burnt black.

Reave's table got hit with a shock wave before the fire passed over it though Might Guy, Neji and Tenten received some bad burns. Reave right forearm had received second degree burns that healed slowly and somewhat painfully due to the ninetail's chakra. Suika had the left side of his face burnt but was healing in a very similar manner.

Everyone else has some minor burns but panic followed as the whistle of more fireballs was heard.

"We have to get out of here!" Kakashi shouted.

"No shit Sherlock!" Suika retorted as he rose to his feet, helping Reave up with some difficulty as both were feeling dead weight from the thick, searing hot air.

Guy picked up Lee and Tenten while Neji got to his feet groggily, bullets of sweat clearly visible on his face, yet oddly, there were none on guy.

"Super absorbent jump suit." Reave replied to Suika's silent questions.

Kakashi grabbed Sarah who was knocked out from the blast and slung her over his shoulders while giving a rather quizzical look at how the boys can remain so calm.

"Dad get her to the hospital Suika and I will be alright!" Reave shouted at his father, worry evident on Kakashi's face.

"Be careful!" Kakashi said in a tone of pure authority.

Suika slammed his palm on the ground as Kakashi body flickered off. Suika's scythe emerged from the seal on the groun and he grabbed it.

"Neji take Lee, Tenten and uncle Guy to the Hyuga compound!" Reave ordered, Neji was reluctant but did what he was told.

Reave drew two Kunai "To the hokage's tower?" He asked.

"Logic?" Suika inquired.

"Gut feeling." Reave replied.

"Of course it is."

The two ran out the now utterly shattered wall and were shocked to see the village they loved as nothing more than a searing mess. Whole streets were reduced to rubble while fire and smoke filled the night sky, blocking out any sort of light from the moon and stars.

Sparks from colliding weapons went off about the two kids while screams from dying ninja and villagers filled the air. It was sheer brutality as Konoha was under siege.

Another fireball was coming towards the two and nearby ninja started to run while Reave jumped onto the roof of the BBQ shop's remnants and did the hand signs for the black hole after dropping his kunai.

Reave held the black hole as it absorbed the fireball but his hands got burnt regardless; likely due to them being too close to the black hole and being caught in the splash zone.

Leaf ninja stared at the youngster who had just saved their loves in shock.

"What are you all staring at we have village to defend!" Suika shouted as he joined reave on the roof.

The two started to run to the hokage tower and hopped from roof to roof, the scene below was the stuff of horror where people lay motionless and the few that were moving were quickly slaughtered by flying kunai.

Reave ran ahead and punch one ninja in the jaw before grabbing his foot pulling him back and slamming a web hand into his throat breaking his Adams apple while Suika dropped low and stabbed another ninja through her mouth and out the back of her throat with the blunt end of his scythe.

Reave then picked up a fallen ninja's katana.

It was a chakra metal sword adorned with a silvers snake for a hilt with the blade extending out of the open mouth while the top fangs connected with the bottom jaw and the eyes had the sharingan with 3 tomoe, the blade was single sided but had secondary teeth that ran higher along the blade giving it a clean initial cut with a secondary ripping effect.

Reave place the holster for it on his back; it was made from red wood and had a silver capped ends. Suika and reave nodding before taking off again.

A jonin jumped onto the roof just to receive a kick to the jaw and a scythe through his gut cutting him in half mid-flight. His headband let reave and Suika know he was a sound ninja, the single music note being a symbol of the snake.

Kakashi moved as fast as he could while worry crept into his mind for his son and his girlfriend. Sarah was still out when Kakashi got to the hospital just to see several dead ninja. A nurse ran up and told him it's safe as they had a perimeter set up around the hospital.

"A fireball; close proximity too!" Kakashi blurted out, giving a five word summary of the injury.

"We'll fix her up." The nurse replied as she grabbed the bed that Sarah was placed on.

Kakashi noticed that the headbands identified them as sound ninja and a smirk covered his face. As he walked out he saw wolf fighting another ninja. Kakashi quickly went to help and stabbed two ninja in the head while wolf cut the remainder's head off.

"Where's Reave!?" Kakashi asked, trying to sound himself over the crackling fires.

"On his way to the hokage tower, I was following but the fighting forced me to separate!" Wolf said exhaustion evident on his body.

"Let's go." Kakashi said in a low tone.

A scream was heard. A Kusarigama collide with a ninjas head before being pulled forward slicing the person face in half. The ninja fall on top of an Academy student who had a kunai through her right eye.

"Chelsea!" Hinata screamed.

A wave of kunai flew towards her until an arm went in the way and the blades pierced the muscle and bones.

"Fucking son of a bitch this hurts!"

"R-R-Reave?" Hinata stammered.

"Hold still!" Suika said as he ripped the 6 kunai out of Reave left arm and again readied his scythe.

Reave was pissed, a low growl escaped from his throat right before he charged at the enemy ninja. Reave dropped low before taking the first one's left leg off just above the knee following with his face being cut clean off with a near vertical cut.

Reave then drew a kunai and threw it through another throat and decapitating the final ninja.

"Hinata go to the compound." Reave said in a serious tone.

"Hinata, Neji and a few others are there as well." Suika replied in a commanding but calm voice.

"Alright Suika-kun." Hinata said softly.

"What about you?" Reave said as he spoke to the black hair girl.

"Firstly thanks for saving our asses second names Kasumi Yuki." She replied.

"Reave Hatake." Reave replied as he turned to face her.

"Suikazan Hagoromo." Suika said in his usual slaphappy tone.

"Suika let's get going." Reave said in an annoyed tone.

"Just chill dude." Suika replied.

"Just chill? The village is on FIRE!" Reave retorted.

"Hey Kasumi wanna join?" Suika inquired, devoid of Reaves retortion.

Kasumi nodded and proceeded to follow reave much to his protested. Several ninja landed around them. The three got into fighting stances.

"Reave wanna use those eyes of yours?" Suika inquired.

"I do that and I'll chow my chakra." Reave replied.

"I've got pills." Kasumi jumped in.

"Very well." Reave said in a dark tone.

2 sound ninja stiffened when Reave activated his sharingan. He ran at the two before they noticed what was happening reave took one's head off before taking the other's leg off and stabbing him through the back of his head.

Suika threw his scythe in a wide horizontal arc which resulted in three ninja being cut in half with rather jagged cuts from the three blades.

Kasumi used her ice release to form two mirrors and threw one of her Kusarigama through the mirror in front of her, the blade landed in the back of another ninja which the second mirror had formed behind.

The three started moving, wasting no time getting to the tower, not that they hadn't tried it the whole time… blame Suika for that one.

"Damn look at these guys!" Wolf said looking at the trail of dead ninja.

"Who could have done this?" Wolf asked.

"Suika definitely could, same with Reave if he found a sword." Kakashi said bending down to look at a corpse.

"Wolf how does Reave handle a sword?" Kakashi asked. "He'd always brag about his skills and you were the one training him?"

"Fairly well he can definitely kill with it easily but he lacks control." Wolf replied before noticing the similar wounds to Reave's sword style, basically wounds inflicted in quick succession.

"Which does he favour?" Kakashi asked.

"Reverse grip; his fore grip style is good but his reverse is easily ten times better." Wolf replied.

"How many pills do you have?" Suika inquired.

"A few dozen." Kasumi replied.

"Be quiet we're almost at the tower." Reave whispered.

The three ninja stopped when they saw the pile of dead leaf ninja that surrounded the entrance to the tower.

"Think the hokage is still alive?" Suika asked his tone covered with uneasiness. An explosion went off on the roof. "That partially answers my question."

They were running to the roof but halfway there a body flew through a door which almost took Reave's head with a comical expression cover his face.

"Well that was fun." A pink haired woman said as she shook the dust off her brown gloves.

She wore a red, form-fitting, sleeveless top with similar tight, black shorts under a short, pink apron-skirt with similar pink elbow-protectors, a red Konoha headband tying her pink hair and a medical pouch sat at the base of her back. She had fair skin and shocking, emerald green eyes that stood out among the vast red and pink.

"Huh? Who are you three?" She inquired, standing with her hips slightly out to one side as she leaned on her left leg, prompting Suika to stop and stare.

"Reave Hatake."

"Suikazan Hagoromo."

"Kasumi Yuki."

"The names Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied.

Reave started to walk off heading towards the top until Sakura hit him on the top of his head. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Sakura shouted.

"Owww dammit why did you have to hit me; I'm going to the top of the tower dammit." Reave said rubbing his head from the light impact.

Before Sakura could say how much of a dumb idea it was a sound ninja ran around a corner and straight at Reave. Reave did a low sweep while Suika swung his scythe in an upwards arc impaling the ninja.

"Guess I don't need to ask if you guys can fight." Sakura huffed.

"No you would have never guessed we can fight by the blood on our clothes." Reave said sarcastically.

Needless to say Sakura punched him and he went through the floor. "What is the meaning of this?" The Kazekage shouted.

"I just doing what im told." The hooded figure said with little emotion. He raised his sword and swung down just to have it collide with another.

Reave manage to get between the ninja the a downed Kazekage. Both the Hokage and the Kazekage had had their nerves struck and found difficulty in moving.

"Damnit this guy is bad news." Reave said.

"Well at least we have your eyes on him." Suika replied.

"Wrong." The hooded man said before he removed his cloak in an overly flamboyant manner, as was typical of ninjas.

Sakura tensed and muttered "I-Itachi?"

"Itachi Uchiha huh I thought you'd be scarier." Kasumi inquired.

"Looks like the child lived and has become a ninja." Itachi said staring at Reave.

Reaves hands were shaking and his breathing was erratic.

Suika has never seen reave like this. 'Reave's breathing just changed, is he… panicking… no… this is worse, much, much worse.' Suika placed a hand on reaves shoulder which seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Sakura sensei what's the plan?" Kasumi asked.

"I…umm…he…"Sakura was still in shock.

"Okay protect the Kages and kick his bloody arse!" Suika said before charging, his scythe ripping up the floor behind him.

Reave and Kasumi quickly followed. Itachi dodged Suika's scythe by leaning left and then jump over reaves sword strike and caught Kasumi's Kusarigama before yanking it pulling her off her feet before kicking her back.

Suika tried to stab Itachi but his scythe was caught and he was swung around and thrown into reave.

"Damnit this is not going well." Reave muttered in annoyance.

"I honestly never thought I'd have to say this." Suika sighed. "Hey reave why don't you go into crazy mode." Suika called.

"Are you fucking nuts!?" Reave shouted in reply.

"Unless your to scared to do it I mean after all you have never really been a challenge for me in taijutsu." Suika said with a smirk as he taunted Reave.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!" Reave screamed out before the fox's chakra entered his system.

Suika ran past Itachi and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Nice knowing ya!"

Itachi turned to look at reave and was shocked to say the least by his appearance. Reave lunged at Itachi and got a hook through his defence. Itachi hit the roof tiles and got to his feet before coming to a halt as he wiped the blood from his lip.

Shadow clones appeared and charged at Reave who kick one in the ribs following with a back crane kick to the others throat, dismissing both.

A sound ninja landed next to Itachi and charged at Reave. Reave dropped below one's punch, the sound ninja knew he fucked up when he felt reave claws collide with his jaw ripping it clean off followed by a back flip kick shooting his head back and almost ripping his skull clean off.

As reave landed he was place in Itachi genjutsu, the formidable Tsukuyomi. He screamed as he watched his family and friends die in front of him and he could do nothing to stop it from his crucified position, all while stakes slowly dug into his flesh with a sword piercing his side and twisting its way into his chest cavity.

Reave collapsed as Suika and Kasumi ran to him. Itachi was about to move but then a kunai landed in front of him and Sakura landed a right hook to his jaw sending the Uchiha flying.

A leaf ninja landed on the roof. "Lord hokage the sound ninja are retreating!" She said in a happy tone.

"Very well." The hokage said as he and the kazekage got to the feet as Suika had used the time to right their spinal cords with senjutsu.

"Take him to the hospital, I have a feeling he is going to be in for a long recovery." The kazekage said.

Kakashi and wolf got to the roof just to see reave being picked up by Sakura. "Reave!" Kakashi shouted in agony.

"Kakashi he is alright just tired go to the hospital." The hokage said.

"What the fuck are you talking about, he was just trapped in Tsukuyomi, he'll be scarred for life." Suika corrected, only making the situation worse for Kakashi.

Wolf walked up to the hokage, panting. "How did it go?"

"Those three genin are among the deadliest I have seen." the hokage replied with a light chuckle. "Also probably the most annoying." He said, glaring daggers at Suika who stood there with a slaphappy grin on his face.

"For them to survive this attack and fight Itachi for as long as they did there is no doubt in my mind that they can each take out a village in the future." The hokage finished. "Sakura!" the hokage called.

"Hai lord hokage?" She replied with a bow.

"Those three genin are now your squad." He said.

Before Sakura could say anything Kasumi collapsed and was picked up by Suika to be taken to the hospital.

"No buts miss Sakura!" the hokage said sternly.


	9. Chapter 9

About a week had passed since the attack and almost inexplicably quickly, most of the Konoha CBD had been rebuilt, to most this would seem odd but to the few who knew about the builder, they knew what the Mokuton was capable of.

Suika was walking through the hospital, watching the wounded shinobi that were waiting on the sides near the wall, many slouched over with bandages over various wounds, one even missing a limb while another had lost both eyes, ears and his nose to some sadist, the only reason he couldn't kill himself was because he'd lost his fingers as well.

Suika was walking to the 5th floor before he saw the hokage, someone who, above all others, deserved respect.

"Lord Hokage." Suika said, quickly dropping into a bow.

"No need to be so forma Suikazan; it's good to see you're alright." The hokage said smiling. "How's your friend doing?" Hiruzen inquired.

"I'm not sure yet I was on my way to visit." Suika said.

"Please, allow me to join you." The hokage replied.

The two walked into the room, number 69, were Reave and Kasumi lay side by side. Kasumi was alive the kick wasn't lethal but it did shatter numerous ribs and cause severe internal bleeding as well as a small heart attack from the shock.

Reave on the other had was in worse shape, his physical injuries had healed but the genjutsu that he was placed under had done something to his mind and as a result he was in a coma.

The doctor, Mizu, walked in and saw the hokage. "Lord Hokage." she said respectfully, followed by a bow similar to Suika.

"How is he doing?" Suika inquired.

"I'm not sure, since his body is fine, but for some reason he's not waking up." The doctor said.

Sarah wheeled herself in due to her femur having been broken by the explosion and shrapnel.

"Greetings I thought you'd still be under bed arrest." The hokage said.

"I still am but I hate that bed so I stole a wheelchair." Sarah said.

"More like threaten to rip out a throat." The doctor said in a sarcastic manner.

"More importantly, how can you not like hospital beds!? I mean the buttons they're like 'zzzzzz' and make the bed move!" Suika cried out. Sarah looked at him with a sense of disdain prompting Suika to shoot her a smirk. "Yeah, just try kill me, you can't."

"I heard that you were very brave during the battle." Sarah said to Suika.

"It was nothing, just thank him." Suika said pointing to Reave. "Chances are we'd all be dead if he didn't lose his cool. And if he wasn't such a reckless buffoon I probably woulda headed for the gate." He mumbled. "Mighta gone back to get Hinata though… maybe Hanabi…"

Sarah chuckled at that comment since it was obvious that Suika had a crush on Hinata, had since they left the academy. Though his affection for her little sister somewhat bothered the father after the younger one had proposed to Suika with her mother's ring. A fact that embarrassed anyone – correction everyone – present.

"I believed I was summoned here for a reason." Sakura murmured lazily as she entered the room, stretching out her arm.

"Yes I need you to go get jiraiya ." Said the Hokage as he moved to pour a glass of water.

"Dammit." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Looking over the comment Hiruzen spoke again. "Suikazan I haven't thanked you yet for what you did."

"It's not a problem Hokage-dono I'm sure any ninja would do what we did." Suika said with the dumbest smile on his face. "Well… maybe not one with consent for his or her life." He shrugged.

"Doctor I noticed that the young Hatake's hair and nails have changed." The Hokage commented as he lifted Reave's head slightly to pour the water into his mouth so he could get some fluid into his body.

The doctor walked over and closely checked Reave his black hair was turning white while his nails were turning black, it was something to behold as it creeped ever so slowly, to a point of being almost unnoticeable for about two weeks or so.

"It's called Marie Antoinette syndrome and it the body's way to display his minds damage." The doctor said as she rubbed her eyes, clearly tired.

"Is there any way to undo it?" Sarah asked.

"Yes he must accept it and actually accept it then maybe his body will return to normal." The doctor said as she looked at Sarah.

"At this point I need to cry bullshit on that statement. You're a doctor not a hippie!" Suika scolded.

"And what about miss Yuki?" The hokage said, turning a blind eye to the argument between the doctor and the former-experiment, Suika.

"I'm right here you know!" Kasumi said out loud.

"She had badly broken rips and it punctured a lung luckily that dumbass over there can really move it." A second doctor said pointing to Suika and breaking up his argument with the first doctor who stomped out of the room.

The Hokage understood since it was mentioned in his file that Suika could move faster than most Anbu, though he rarely did so. Before anyone could continue their conversations Jiraiya walked in with a very pissed off Sakura holding his hair.

"Dammit let go!" Jiraiya shouted though Sakura refused to listen, instead tossing him to the floor in front of the Hokage.

After a few seconds Jiraiya was released and thankful for it to. "Jiraiya I need you to go get Tsunade." The hokage said, a stern tone in the background of his old, ragged voice.

"Does she know about the sound ninja?" Jiraiya inquired.

"I'm almost certain of it and you will find her hiding out in one of the nearby towns." The hokage replied.

"Lord hokage may I be bold?" Suika asked.

"What is it, Suikazan?" The hokage asked, his face giving an expression of curiosity.

"I would like to join Jiraiya-dono. He is a toad sage and so am I through my Hagoromo clan kekkei genkai, Gamagan, I'm also sure he can help with my frog kata." Suika explained.

"I don't have an issue also if you can do frog kata and use their abilities you might as well be contracted with them." Jiraiya said in a nonchalant tone.

"Fuck you!" Suika said.

"Grrr." Jiraiya growled at the much younger toad sage.

"Any word on Kakashi?" Sarah asked.

"He left on a mission and will be back a few days from now." The Hokage replied.

Kakashi was with Guys team on a mission and here they were taking a break. Kakashi was looking at the locket and had a picture from his wallet of Sarah smiling with Reave having photobombed her in the background.

"How you holding up Kakashi?" Guy asked. Kakashi remained silent but his exposed eye told guy all that needed to be said, in was heavy-lidded as though sulking with its own eyelid. "I know you're worried about them but remember Sarah is ANBU and Reave is your son, he knows how to take care of himself and we both know he's one tough cookie!" guy said trying to lighten up the mood.

"How much longer until we catch this guy?" Kakashi asked.

"A few days." Neji replied.

Their mission was to catch a rogue ninja that had allowed the sound to enter the village with an attack force of eighty thousand. Best guess was it was a trickle over a period of a year or so. Whoever was plotting had the military mind of Sun Tzu and nothing less.

Halfway to the next town Suika sat upon a tree branch with a small metal cup in one hand as he swung his leg over the branch like a pendulum. He took a small sip from the cup before swishing in around and tasting it again.

"The beans were burnt, note-to-self; refrain from buying beans from the Haruno Roasting Company." He muttered, looking down at the dark fluid, the reflection of the north star prominent in the cup. "Though, I'm sure I could make the rest of this stuff work with the right method." He continued.

"Suika, it's dark!" Jiraiya yelled as he shot up from his sleeping bag.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Suika replied as he took another sip from the coffee.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"Do you recall why you passed out, perhaps?" Suika inquired.

"No… what happened?"

"You had a nose bleed and lost about a litre of blood, which, honestly, is rather impressive. Fortunately one of those prostitutes was kind enough to spare some blood so let's just hope she wasn't lying around with AIDS."

"WHAAAAT!"


	10. chapter 10

The building was little more than a rickety old shack about thirty metres by thirty metres, with two bedrooms and a single rug amid the floor of splintering oak that had been smothered in blood from previous fights (one would presume) and nutshells scattered across the floor.

Suika sat at a bar, a tic visible on his forehead as an old man chuckled behind him with a hoe on either side, not one you plough with though, it was rather the one meant to be ploughed into. His senjutsu enhanced senses practically forced him to turn back when he heard the old man's pants being unzipped.

"Okay, that's it!" Suika exclaimed as he pulled himself up from his chair, grabbed the bartender by the collar and flipped him over the counter, slamming him into a pillar then into the floor and finally lifting him up and smashing him into the table.

"Oh god, please stop!" The bartender muttered weakly.

"Tsunade Senju. Where is she?" Suika practically hissed.

"Tsunade? Ohhh! The blonde bimbo girl."

Suika raised the bartender up again and brought him down, this time splitting the table in two and leaving the man upon the iron pillar that supported it. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. What do you want to know?" He replied with tears in his eyes.

"Where is she? And for your own sake, where's that vault of yours?" Suika hummed, letting more of the man's weight onto the steel pole, causing sickening cracks along his spine.

"She's in the Tanzaku Quarters. GAH! The vault is below ground!"

"Thanks." Suika smiled raising the man up and bringing him down on the pole in a sitting position shoving it up through his ass, shearing his innards and making it protrude from the man's mouth.

"Kid! He's just a bartender man! What did you do that for!" Jiraiya cried as his prostitutes ran away. Just as it was said the bartender was engulfed in smoke. "Woah."

Once the smoke cleared a lone sound ninja was impaled on the rod. "Told you so." Suika muttered, getting up and stretching his arm over his head. "Damn. That really clicked my shoulder." He commented. "We know where Tsunade is and…"

Suika walked around the room for a moment before tapping on a certain area with his foot. Raising his leg he brought down his heel with crushing force, the air splitting and shearing a wall off the building as the floor caved in revealing a large metal safe with the door facing up.

"How'd you know that was there?"

"I could sense it. There's something a tad bit… potent about it really." Suika reached down and shifted the handle a notch, oddly, it was unlocked.

Within the large metal safe lay three bars of chakra metal and a single vial of some bizarre red fluid. Suika reached down and picked up the red vial while Jiraiya sealed away the chakra metal. "Oh, I could by a mansion with this much chakra metal." He mused.

"Suika? You okay?" Jiraiya inquired.

"It's almost like there's a current in this. It's actually moving."

"You can think about that later, We need to get to the Tanzaku Quarters."

'Something is wrong here?' A busty blonde thought to herself as the slot machine spewed gold coins. 'This is definitely a bad omen.'

A young lady in a blue kimono with black hair, fair skin and a pig in her arms bent down to look over the blonde's shoulder, noting the furrowed brow. "Is something wrong Tsunade-sama?"

"We need to leave." Tsunade muttered.

"C'mon Tsunade-sama. We at least need to see the castle."

"Shizune, you are acting like a child!" Tsunade burst. "Jiraiya is coming." She said under her breath, drawing Shizune's attention.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Death's Head?" Suika sighed under his breath. His jovial personality having returned. "Why here?"

"This place serves the strongest Sake in all of fire country." Jiraiya replied. "It's also owned by a friend of mine."

"Your porno supplier Shien?" Suika inquired.

"I do not have a porno supplier but this is Shien." Jiraiya replied begrudgingly, Suika's rapid changes in persona truly irritating him.

Entering the building Suika glanced around the room, it was high end with red marble walls and granite floors and countertops. He ran his fingers across the curtains, they were silk, very expensive given the craftsmanship.

Suika sat down in a booth, drawing out the vial with that strange red flow. 'The chakra is almost unnatural.' He pondered until his ears twitched once he caught the sound of metal chains. "My, my." He clicked lightly. Recognising the signatures as those of the sluts Jiraiya was playing with the day before.

The chains were light but still. Jumping into a handstand on his table he caught the kunai and chain, wrapping his hand in it and pulling back on it only to be pulled instead and punched in the face upon impact.

There was a loud thud as Suika hit the floor. His assailants jumped back twice before dropping their transformations. The famed 'Twins of the Village Hidden in the Sound' Sakon and Ukon…

They stood next to each other, Ukon fazing into Sakon's body before he drew shuriken. Suika unsealed his scythe and charged forward, using his scythe as a pole vault to fling himself into the air. Sakon took advantage and threw his volley of Shuriken only for Suika's image to fade into nothingness.

'Where is he?' Ukon muttered from inside Sakon.

"Come here you coward, come here and fight!"

"And why would I do that? With your brother there you have no immediate blind spot and I need to dodge three times instead of once. It's way too much effort." Suika called, lying atop one of the rooves. "How about this, you just back away, okay?"

"And why would we do that."

Ukon and Sakon, now facing the same way succumbed to a brutal scythe shot through the back where Suika lifted them and slammed them into the ground before running with sage enhanced speed, tearing up the cobblestone streets.

He halted just a few metres off from the walls and brought the scythe into one, forcing the twins further onto the scythe as he dislodged it bringing them into the rut he'd created beforehand and mounted his scythe. With a strong jump Suika left the ground, a chain attaching him to his scythe tearing it from the ground. The twins were pulled off from the now blood-lubricated scythe and the shared body was struck by a violent aerial roundhouse that shattered shared bones.

Suika had however misplaced a factor. Gravity. He began to fall head first at a speed that crushed the castle below leaving a mere four corners standing amidst the billowing cloud of dust.

Running through the cultural sight Jiraiya and the newly located Tsunade found the boy contorted in means no human, animal or even slime should ever be bent. Surrounding him was shattered glass spanning around a square foot with the red fluid running over his skin and seeping through it reading the word 'Kakuja' in a fluid, heavily stylized version.

"What the…?"

"He's contracted." Jiraiya muttered. "Contracted to the demon family Kakuja."


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of dripping water is all that was heard, its distinct pitter patter stirring him like that one leaking tap. A large and low growl echoed thought out the corridors, now totally waking the sharingan wielder.

Reave, propped himself upon his feet and nodded to himself deciding to follow the echo to its source. It took him 4 minutes to find the source through a maze that shockingly resembled the complexity of a chakra network.

Reave stood in shock as before him was a rusted gate, at least as tall as the hokage tower, that had several large holes in it.

"What the fuck happened here?" Reave said out loud.

"So you're the vessel?" Something growled.

"Who are you?!"Reave shouted; finally realising that something was behind the gate.

The being gave a low dark chuckle. "Me? I am the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

"No shit Sherlock but what's your name?" Reave asked plainly, somewhat startling the demon.

"What's it to you." The fox said in a deep voice.

"I thought it might be nice to finally get to know the target painted on my back. Hi I'm reave, nice to meet you."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe a little." Reave replied.

"You had better show some respect Gaki! If it weren't for me, you'd be dead a million times over."

"Exaggerating much?" Reave huffed. "The only reason you needed to save my life was because of the village attacking me!" Reave retorted while he clenched his fist hard enough for the skin to break in his leather-like palms.

"I mean, for fuck's sake, I was attack at the age of one! Then I was poisoned! And not to mention everyone throwing stones at me when I passed their store simply because you are inside of me, you jackass!" Reave shouted. "Then at the academy I had to fight my classmates simple because they wanted to try hurt you!" Reave continued while tears started to dwell in his eyes. "And let's not forget I grew up with no friends until I met Suikazan!" Reave continued.

"And you too forget, Gaki, I never asked to be sealed all I ever wanted to live in peace but that blasted Uchiha decided to use me in a battle and I was forced to be sealed!" The fox boomed. "As if that red head wasn't enough, all I could ever smell in there was salted Ramen." He rambled, quickly turning to his initial argument. "I lived by a water fall in the forest, I was peaceful and calm until your ancestor wanted power!" And he continued. "And now I'm half of what I once was and forced to live in these conditions in a rusted cage! When all I want to so feel the sun on my fur and the wind on my face!" The fox continued while reaves eyes widened in shock. "All I have wanted for years brat is return home but humans have made that impossible!" The fox said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Reave said as he bowed. "Is there any way to change this place?" Reave asked, looking around the damp and rusted

"No only way is for the vessel to have an image in their mind while im being sealed." The fox huffed.

"Where is he!?" Neji shouted as he lost sight of their target again.

"There!" Tenten shouted a she threw a kunai at the hooded figure.

Lee came from below but his kick missed as to the hooded man dodged him in mid-air; a feat typically considered impossible.

Guy landed a hard right hook to the rogue ninja shooting his head back and exposing his face with audible cricks audible as the man recoiled, his joints popping out and into place within a single millisecond.

The hooded man flew through the bushes and skidded to a halt before the sound of lighting and the sight of white hair came forth.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi had sent his hand clean through the man's heart killing him instantly.

"Hello Kakashi!" Suika shouted being unperturbed by the dead man on his honorary uncle's arm.

'So that's Kakashi of the sharingan' Jiraiya thought to himself. 'He's grown up a lot since I last saw him as an ANBU… what was he… thirteen or something.'

"Suikazan what are you doing here!?" Kakashi asked in an annoyed tone as he walk to Suika and the rest of the group after sliding the dead man off of his elbow.

"Who is this?" Guy asked as soon as he came through the bushes with the rest of his team.

"This is Jiraiya and Tsunade and I can't remember your name." Suika said. "I think it's Shitzu… I can't remember."

"Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi and guy said at the same time.

"What am I? A third wheel!" Jiraiya said out loud.

"Looks so." Tsunade said while smiling.

"May we join you on your way back to the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes that would make a nice change of company." Suika said and then proceeded to pull himself out of the ground after Tsunade hit him.

"Don't make me regret putting you back together!" Tsunade growled.

Observing the various reactions Jiraiya had to stand in. "Don't ask."

"Very well." Guy said, probably the only person stupid enough to answer until Lee added a youthful 'yosh'.

"So is there a chance that you can get out without leaving my body?" Reave asked; sitting cross-legged I front of the cage.

"Afraid not but why are you asking so many questions?" The fox inquired.

"Just because you're a demon doesn't mean I can't talk to you." Reave huffed in mock hurt

"What happened here?" Tsunade asked in shock as she entered the village, much of which had only just started being rebuilt.

"Sound ninja attacked us about 2 months ago" Neji replied.

Tsunade remained quiet for a time before turning to the silver haired one. "Kakashi what's the matter you look like you have something to ask?" Tsunade said.

He sighed "My son is in a coma from the attack; he and his squad saved the kazekage and hokage. He was hit by Tsukuyomi, the doc thinks about three months until brain death." Kakashi said rather quickly.

"And I said it won't happen as long as he's on a Nutrient drip but still this is the same fucking doctor that believes disease can be cured by thought." Suika mumbled in the background, Tsunade looking quizzically over her shoulder.

Tsunade sighed. "Take me to his room." Tsunade said. "Anything to get me away from that idiot."

"HEY!" Suika called back. "You can't talk about Jiraiya like that." Suika promptly broke down into laughter at the joke he made while Tsunade just walked away.

Inside the hospital was Kakashi and Sarah with Suika somehow having arrived first. Tsunade was next to reave healing him with her medical Ninjutsu, psychological trauma required a very special form of the Mystical Palm technique so as not to cause scar tissue over nerves and hence inhibit any form of process.

As soon as Tsunade hand stopped glowing with chakra Reave's heart monitor started to race going from its normal 80 beats per minute to 140 beats per minute in 2 seconds. As soon as Tsunade touched Reave her head was shot up as reave punching her, screaming bloody murder he sat up.

"Where am I!?" Reave screamed because his eye sight was taking a while to come back.

"Reave calm down!" Kakashi shouted as he grabbed reaves shoulders, followed by a slap over the back of his head from Tsunade.

"Tou-san?" Reave asked, feeling around for Kakashi's Flak Jacket.

"Yes little ninja it's me!" Kakashi said as he pulled reave into a hug.

"Thank you lady Tsunade." Sarah said until she saw a small trail of blood leave Tsunade mouth.

"Ow shit!" Suika said out loud.

"Suikazan what's wrong?" Reave asked.

"Dude you just decked a sannin and drew blood from the big busted brute." Suika rambled, moving in to expect the slightly bloodied lip. "Awesome."

"Forgive me I was not aware of who was touching me." Reave said in a soft tone.

"Don't worry that genjutsu you were placed under is not a friendly one also your eye sight'll return once someone cleans that seepage from your eyes. As for you drawing blood." Tsunade said.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and gave reave a kiss on the forehead. "Nice punch!" She said cheerfully. "Now if you'd excuse me I have other patients." Tsunade said.


	12. Chapter 12

Reave was given a week in physical therapy to regain his flexibly and at least some of his lost muscle mass. During that time Sarah was also in physical therapy for her leg, both cheered each other on as one would expect for the little, unknowing lovebirds.

Reave was leaving the hospital alone as Kakashi and his team were sent on a mission a few days back. Reave had switched to a black pair of jeans with his combat boots and his black vest since most of his ninja clothes where at home.

As usual the walk home was mostly filled with stares from villagers added with a few of 'em throwing insults here and there. One villager tried throwing a rock at reave who simple ducked below the airborne object and continued his walk home. (The rock promptly hit a salesman that charged a million Ryu for damage to his fake nose).

Once reave got to his house, he took off his shoes and placed them in a corner. He was making his way through to his room when he saw a note on the kitchen counter.

'There is some money on your bed go get some gear PS will be back in 2 weeks.

Love tou-san.'

"Greeaaat." Reave said out loud in a rather exasperated tone.

Reave walked into his room and grabbed his pair of katana leaving his trademark hoodie in his cupboard.

'Guess it's off to Tenten's dad's shop for gear.' Reave thought to himself, sighing loudly at the fact he had to walk halfway across the village again.

During his walk to the shop reave couldn't pick up Wolf's chakra signature which probably meant he was on a mission or grabbing lunch.

"What is he doing here?"

"I though the demon would have died during the attack at least them something good would have come out of it."

Reave was used to the comments and insults albeit that he didn't show that each one hurt just that little bit of a lot. While deep in though Reave, not watching where he was going, bumped into Fuu.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Reave said before realising who he walked into.

"It's alright you're Reave Hatake right?" The mint-haired girl asked with a smile.

"Yup that's right." Reave replied in a stoic tone and no expression.

"What's wrong?" Fuu asked in a happy tone.

"Nothing's wrong." Reave replied, though his eyes told a different story. Before the conversation could continue reave had to duck below a rock.

"Don't you try anything to her you demon or I'll kill you myself!" A store owner shouted while holding a butchers knife, seemingly ready to throw it.

Reaves right hand reached for the Hatake family blade that sat horizontally at the base of his back with the handle on his right side. His snake sword sat diagonally across his back with the handle also on his right side while the bottom of the scabbard stuck quite a bit out.

Reave started drawing the blade but Fuu grabbed his right hand and started running dragging him along all the while Reave was blushing and he didn't know why. After about ten minutes of running they were on top of some apartment building in the city centre.

"What was that all about?" Fuu ask concern covered her face.

"Nothing it happens a lot when I'm alone, and, BTW, you shouldn't have gotten involved, now they'll think that I have you under some curse or stuff like that." Reave sighed. "Maybe Suika can think up a cover story?"

"But hatred like that isn't normal! We should go to the Hokage!" Fuu shouted back.

"But you wouldn't understand why! And usually I have at least one ANBU with me but one is in the hospital and the other, I think (but stand to be corrected), is on a mission!" Reave shouted before turning and taking off.

After five minutes Reave reached the shop. He walked in and a bell went off which caused someone to smack their head in a table. Tenten's head popped up from behind the counter like one of those arcade games.

"Hey reave!" She shouted and ran around the table, hugging him being somewhat typical greeting for her. Reave was usually shocked when she hugged him but he hugged back because if he didn't she wouldn't let go.

"What can I do for you?" She asked excitement covered her face.

"I came here to get some gear." Reave said and, as usual, Tenten started to squeal with excitement.

"Ok let's see, you'll probably need some Kunai, Shuriken and… anything else you want?" She asked with a dumbest smile on her face, a smile that always brought a small smile to Reave's face, no matter how miniscule it may have seemed.

"Also I'll need something to put them in." Reave answered.

After 10 minutes of looking around Reave finally chose what he wanted. He had a dual kunai holster on his right leg, on his thigh specifically, which held about 20 kunai while on his waist, under his sword he had two pouches the one on the right holding his 15 shuriken while the one on the left held first aid equipment.

Reave paid but, Hoki (Tenten's Father) walked in with a blacksmith's apron on over bulging muscles that were covered in scars he'd earned after many a weapon's test (he could make them, his use of them didn't always end well).

He had long black hair pulled back into a pony tail that reached the bottom of his neck with the odd white streak here and there, he also had dark brown eyes and a full beard that earned him the title Bardman due to the lustre of his facial hair.

"Tenten; who's your friend?" He asked; his voice was deep and heavy.

"This is Reave, the boy I was telling you about." Tenten replied.

"So you're the young mam that's the 'dark ninja' as Tenten puts it." He said which caused Reave to stiffen.

"if you don't mind me asking what's with your hair and nails?" Hoki asked.

"it's the way my body is showing my mental scars sir." Reave said.

"I see, Tenten also said that you were the top of the class in taijutsu." His brown eye bore into reave.

"I wouldn't say that sir Suikazan is the one person I've never been able to beat." Reave replied stoically. "His punches are like being hit by a bag of bricks."

Sensing a bit of anxiety Hoki changed the topic. "May I take a look at your katana, the one with the snake hilt I mean?" Hoki asked.

Reave draw the blade and passed it over, Tenten was drooling over the blade, and her father was oddly worried.

"This…can't… possibly… be?" He whispered; making Tenten and Reave worry. "This blade is very old and in this case, that is not a good thing." Hoki said with his features becoming more concerning by the second.

"Papa what is it?" Tenten asked losing her smile.

"This blade my dear is one of the three blades my grandfather Kitetsu made, and this is bad… because he was a mad man, a murderer, and full of bloodlust which was said to be passed onto his blades." Hoki said.

"Sandai Kitetsu is this blades name, it has been said that this blade has the weakest bloodlust to it but still dangerous in its own right." Hoki said as he handed the blade back to Reave.

"Take care of it master Hatake for these blades are not forgiving." Hoki said in a serious tone.

Reave nodded in acceptance for a moment. "Alright." Reave said as he placed the blade in its scabbard.

Tenten gave Reave another hug which for him was uncomfortable as always. Reave left and almost immediately after leaving the shop, bumped into Suika and Kasumi.

"Hey asshole you're alive!" Suika shouted out and smacked reave on the back.

"Hey reave I forgot about something; the Hokage asked me to give you this." Suika said handing Reave a black piece of fabric.

Reave opened it up to see a leaf headband, something that brought a smile to his face for a few seconds. Reave tried to put it on but his hair kept getting in the way since he'd forgot to put it in a pony, not because of the grease, he hated it when that was mentioned.

"Let me." Kasumi said as she forced Reave to turn, something Suika thought he'd snap at… but he didn't.

Once his hair was tied up Reave placed his headband on his forehead and tied the back just loosely enough that it wouldn't cause a headache.

"Looks good." Suika said as Reave noticed Suika's maroon one was worn loosely around his neck. And Kasumi's was also on her head with a dark purple fabric.

"Damn I'm hungry." Suika said out loud, stretching his back out causing a series of loud clicks and a grumble.

"Ramen?" Reave inquired.

Kasumi's stomach grumbled and with a nod, all three settled for ramen. The trio where making their way to Ichiraku Ramen when Reave asked, a bit nervously. "Hey what squad are we each in?"

"All in a squad with Sakura Haruno." Suika said while Kasumi nodded in agreement, walking just a short way next to them.

"Ahhh my favourite customers!" Teuchi called with a smile. "I assume the usual for you two; and what about your friend?"

"A miso ramen please." Kasumi said.

"The same as Suika then."

Reave and Suika had a beef and miso ramen respectively. Reave some cranberry tea while Suika had some coffee, in such a strength that Kasumi worried about his heart condition.

"Kasumi don't you want anything to drink?" Suika asked.

"All I can afford is a Miso." Kasumi said a little bit saddened.

"Lets me rephrase that, Get something to drink Suika and I'll cover it." Reave said after finishing some noodles.

"Guys I don't want to…" Kasumi protested.

"Here is some peppermint tea dearie."

"I didn't order that."

"I know reave did."

Kasumi sent reave a death stare, something that made Reave break into a nerve-induced cold sweat. Sakura was walking past the shop when she noticed her three students. She wasn't overly fond of the idea of teaching Genin but here she was.

She let out a sigh and spoke out to them. "Hello you three." She said as he wrapped an arm around Reave and Kasumi squeezing Suika in the middle. Okay, maybe she did have a soft spot for the pipsqueaks.

"Sakura-sensei I'm trying to swallow!" Kasumi shouted; something that caused Reave to almost choke on his food and Suika to spit his coffee across the counter in laughter.

"Boys!" Sakura shouted at the two teens in laughter.

Kasumi, being the sole innocent one, did not catching the meaning of the joke.

"Anyways tomorrow all three of you are starting training on the Hokage mountain in our field at 9 AM, also don't eat anything for breakfast you'll probably hurl." Sakura said, giving an evil smirk at the end which freaked the three teens out as she walked away. Slowly walking backwards, the smile not leaving her face.

After a moment of silence, when Sakura was out of view Suika spoke. "Anyway… dinner at Reave's place?"

"Sure tou-san's out on a mission and Sarah is stuck in the hospital until tomorrow." Reave replied. "Kasumi; you in?" Reave inquired, leaning back around Suika to speak with Kasumi.

"Sure!" Kasumi said smiling.

"This is a lovely place you have here." Kasumi said as he stood in the dining room.

"Suikazan! What are you doing you don't mess with someone else's stuff without their permission!" Kasumi shouted.

"You're making jasmine or black Forrest cherry?" Reave asked from the front door.

"Jasmine." Suika replied ignoring kasumi. "Still not as good as Civet Coffee." Suika muttered.

"That's just crap."

"Meh. Would you rather eat shit that tastes like pudding or pudding that tastes like shit?"

"The first one." Reave sighed in defeat.

The night was filled with jokes and movies as well as take outs, whoever thought a demon clown named IT would be so terrifying. Still Suika commented that a demon goose is scarier.

"Guys I'm bushed!" Kasumi said out loud, stretching her shoulders out over her head.

"Go steal my bed." Reave said.

Kasumi half asleep didn't even bother arguing and went down the hall before walking into Kakashi's and Sarah's room.

"Other side!" Suika shouted. Kasumi exited and walked slowly into Reave's room. "Reave, we are not sharing a bed. Never, the fuck, again."

"Agreed."

It was moonlight grey with his single bed in the far left corner, Reave's bed adorned white covers with bamboo embroidered on it. Reave's black guitar was in the left corner opposite the door while a set of dark wooden draws was between the guitar and bed under the window; Reave's swords sat atop the set of drawers.

Next to the door hung a punching bag with some weights and a weapons rack with staffs and batons in their spaces. When the time came Suika grabbed the couch as usual while Reave stole his parents' bed.

That room was white with a double bed in the middle of the right wall with two night stands next to it and by the door frame was the cupboard which sat opposite the bed. Opposite the door was the window which sat in the middle of the wall.

They would lie at peace for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura was sitting at field 19 going through the three files for her new student alongside their genin grades.

'Yuki Kasumi ranged combatant uses ice release to increase range of weapons.'

'Hand to hand combat: 4/10'

'Weapon combat: 6/10'

'Ranged combat: 8/10'

'Ninjutsu: 6/10'

'Genjutsu: 3/10'

'Unique traits: ice release.'

'Combat effectiveness: 6/10.'

'Effective rival: Tenten'

"Not a bad rounded fighter." Sakura mumbled.

'Hagoromo Suikazan is a close quarters heavy hitter and uses his immortality to take weakening blows to deliver fatal blows.'

'Hand to hand combat: 8/10'

'Ranged combat: 4/10'

'Weapon combat: 9/10'

'Ninjutsu: 4/10 '

'Genjutsu: 4/ 10'

'Combat effectiveness: 9/10'

'Unique traits: immortality and sage Ninjutsu.'

'Effective rival: reave.'

"A tank on a battlefield will work well." Sakura mumbles again while close the file.

'Hatake Reave is a Ninjutsu based fighter with extensive knowledge in taijutsu and sword fighting.'

'Hand to hand combat: 8/10'

'Range combat: 6/10'

'Weapon combat: 8/10'

'Ninjutsu: 7/10'

'Genjutsu: 0/10'

'Combat effectiveness: 8/10'

'Unique traits: white Sharingun, Dark release, Jinchiriki.'

"What to make of you?" Sakura commented.

Reave was tossing and turning due to the same nightmare every night something Kasumi was used to seeing but not Suika.

"What's going on with him?" Suika asked more curious than worried.

"Ever since he woke up he's been having the same nightmare every time he sleeps." Kasumi said while standing between Suika and the door.

The screaming stopped and the sounds of footsteps came before the door opens revealing a bed haired reave with bags under his eyes.

"Morning." Reave huffed.

"Good morning!" Suika said in a usual slaphappy tone.

"Same dream?" Kasumi inquired.

Reave nodded before going into the bathroom. Suika got up to head over to the kettle and started the standard morning process of making coffee. Three tablespoons coffee powder and eight tablespoons of sugar; AKA 'Death, I welcome you.'

The day was cold and foggy the kind where your every step is in caution because you can't even see three inches in front of you. After Reaves shower everyone else took their turn while reave left a note for Sarah saying he'll be away training at field 19.

A good amount of time later, largely due to Suika's long shower times and his insistence on savoring coffee, even more than that Reave had forgotten to wash his hair so after Suika finished his coffee he went to wash his hair setting them thirty minutes behind. Because of this lateness, the 3 Genin started running no… they started bolting.

"How can you forget to wash your hair!?" Suika shouted.

"Same way you forget to pack spare clothes!" Reave shouted back.

The three Genin almost ran into team guy but dodge thanks to Reave drooping onto his knees and sliding underneath Neji while Suika jumped over lee and Kasumi ran along a wall. To avoid Tenten

"What's going on with them?" Tenten asked.

"No idea." Neji replied his eyes still fixed on them through the mist.

After 10 minutes of constant running the three Genin finally arrived at field 19.

"About time you three made it" Sakura said before dropping from a tree, she was highly annoyed.

"Hey, thirty three minutes late is twenty seven minutes earlier than Kakashi is on a regular basis." Suika retorted.

Giving out a slight sigh Sakura hung her head taking a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Okay today you go through the bell test the two of you that get the bell win and remain ninjas while the other is dropped since I have no need for someone who can't complete a mission." Sakura said with a wicked smirk.

Reave and Suika looked at each other before running at Sakura straight while Kasumi three kunai.

'well that's a first.' Sakura thought.

Sakura did a short jump to the left to avoid kunai before blocking Suika's punch with an open hand, a fact which made the sound akin to that of two walls colliding. Reave appeared behind Sakura and tried to land a kunai in her back.

'Attacking with the intent to kill, well done.' Sakura thought while dropping into the splits to avoid the kunai which ended in Suika's shoulder.

"You asshole!" Suika shouted before having reave rip the blade out.

"Hey, at least you won't die from it."

"That's not the point."

Reaves kunai were unique in that they had serrations instead of a normal blade and would rip as they are removed. Sakura placed her hands on the floor and spun as she lifted her legs sweeping both Genin off their feet. Reave shot back onto his feet while Suika swung his legs in a wide arc using the momentum to lift himself from the ground. The three Genin scattered into the shrubs surrounding the field.

'Now things are getting interesting.' Sakura thought as she sensed Kasumi coming at her from behind. Sakura did the hand signs for a genjutsu before dodging a flying Kusarigama.

Kasumi stumbled over something. She slowly turned to see the body of Reave Hatake his eyes in the back of his head while his jaw was ripped from his head and the side of his head caved in.

Kasumi starts screaming while Sakura chuckled watching her from the bushes. A massive scythe almost took Sakura's head off of her body and would have if it wasn't for her enhanced strength.

Sakrua ripped the scythe out of Suikazan hands and planted it in the ground before engaging him in hand to hand combat.

Suika threw a right hook that Sakura caught while making a mental note of his strength before sending her right fist straight into his chest sending Suika flying from the force and taking the tree out. The same tree that Reave was in as usual due his rotten luck being present; as is per the usual.

Reave hit the ground with an audible 'oomph' and proceeded to pull himself out of the ground before rolling to the right dodging an axe kick from Sakura. Reave quickly got onto his feet and charged at Sakura while doing the hand signs for a gravity cannon.

Reave jumped and shot the cannon at Sakura while the force from it shot him back placing some well needed space between him and that OP ironing board. Sakura dodged the ball of chakra and watched in fascination as it ripped a rock apart before shooting off the small remnants.

'Using a deadly ninjutsu as a getaway, smart.' Sakura thought before she noticed Kasumi had stopped screaming.

Suika emerged from the bushes and landed a blow to Sakura sending her flying off her feet. Sakura landed on the ground and went into it using her earth release ninjutsu. Suika took one step before two strong hands gripped him and pulled him into the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Suika shouted as Sakura emerged in front of him. "Sorry, daughter of a bitch." He corrected himself. "Le'me guess earth chakra nature is why I'm stuck in the ground!" Suika shouted while Sakura smirked and walked off. "That's cruel."

Kasumi was walking trying to find someone after she escaped the genjutsu, that's when she noticed Suika's head. "AAAAAH!" She screeched. "A severed head!" She continued before fainting.

'What's up with her?' Suika thought, still trying to figure a way out of his little rabbit hole.

Reave ran at Sakura with the short White Light Blade of the Hatake Clan drawn. Sakura had to dodge a reverse grip before feeling blood run down her cheek; he'd actually landed a shot. Reave had placed a hand on ground after Sakura dodged him and swung his foot in a wide arc making a small cut on Sakura's cheek from a kunai attached to his foot by string.

"Niice thinking mister Hatake." Sakura said before throwing a punch at Reave who dropped below and swung his sword in a upwards arc cutting Sakura's medical pack in half before she mule kicked him sending him through numerous thorn bushes.

"I want someone my age so that it won't be obvious that they are ninjas." A young girl said while her green hair waved in the wind.

She stood a little more than five and a half feet tall with fair skin and dark green hair worn in a rather shaggy style cut to shoulder length. Her maroon eyes matched that of her jumper and stockings, the former worn over a long sleeved white shirt alongside a short orange scarf while the latter were worn with a set of black boots.

"We have a few squads around your age." The Hokage said as he and the girl walked on the monument while the girl smiled.

The grin she wore seemed to be one of innocence but for anyone who knew how to read a well faked smile, it was easy to see something else behind it. Before they could continue their conversation Reave shot out of the bushes while red chakra covered a gash on his arm unlucky for him his jacket was torn and beyond repair.

The young girl stopped and watched Reave hold his blade and run at Sakura who emerged from the bushes. Sakura blocked Reave's sword with and kunai before Spartan kicking him back forcing him to drop his sword.

As Reave landed he started the hand signs the dark Chidori, even though it wasn't complete it might work.

Since reave couldn't do a normal Chidori reave tried using the same principle except dark chakra would run along someone's chakra system coating it and killing them slowly or quickly depending on how much chakra they had left.

Dark tendrils of chakra wormed their way out of the ball of chakra in reaves hand while reave charged at Sakura who swept him off his feet to avoid the Ninjutsu and watching in horror as the Ninjutsu ate the tree by sending dark tendrils around its natural chakra and absorbed it then crushing the tree in on itself.

Reave was a bit shaky after the Ninjutsu but he drew his snake katana and started moving towards Sakura each step moving shakily towards Sakura before he collapsed into the ground.

"I want him." The green haired girl said as Sakura picked Reave up and carried him to a pole.

At the pole after 5 minutes Kasumi and Suika arrived, the latter covered in dirt after he managed to worm his way out of his hole to find Reave tied up and two lunches in front of him.

"Since he collapsed from chakra exhaustion he loses, knowing your limits is key in battle something he doesn't understand as well as the thing all of you missed so you two get to eat in front of him and then all of you can try again also if you share your meal with him you lose." Sakura aaid as she walked off before hopping up into a tree to watch her students.

Kasumi and Suika each had a bite before both of them try to give reave some food after his stomach growled.

"Guys don't I'll be fine." Reave tried to reason

"Bullshit you're just as hungry as us so eat!" Suika said before Kasumi shoved some chicken into reaves mouth.

Sakura emerged from the trees anger present on her face. "I told you not to share!" She shouted.

"With all due respect miss Ironing Board." Suika started. "We'd rather all drop than just have two of us pass. And even if that means dropping from something as simple as giving him some food well…" Suika said, pointing to Kasumi.

"Working alone doesn't work!" Kasumi added.

"So consider it a fact that we'd rather be friends than shinobi." Suika huffed.

Sakura loomed over the three somewhat intimidating them before she smiled. "You all pass." She said.

"Come again?" Reave asked in disbelief.

"Remember a ninja who doesn't follow rules is scum but one who lets their team suffer for their own personal gain is worse than scum!" she said smiling.

"you two go home I'll untie reave." Sakura said and prompting Kasumi and Suika to leave.

Reave had passed out due to chakra exhaustion again and Sakura decided to leave him to rest for a little while. As Sakura walked off a couple of villagers were walking in the field and found Reave, one ran off and brought back what could be presumed as the rest of their camp, a total of some thirty villagers.


	14. chapter 14

Reave felt a sharp pain in his stomach a pain which intensified with every passing second.

Reave woke up screaming as one of his kunai was being forcefully twisted in his stomach before it was ripped out and shoved back in repetitively.

"This is for my son you foul demon!" a man shouted as he shoved the kunai back it. "So he won't have to live in a world with you!"

Tears started to dwell in Reave's eyes as a scream ripped through his throat.

"My turn!" A woman called out before kicking Reave several times in the crotch and until she shoved her hand into the hole in Reave's stomach and feeling around inside before pulling her hand out in a fist, forcing the wound to open wider.

"I'm going to cut him into tiny, little pieces!" A man emphasized. He had a butcher's knife in hand; it was the same man from just the day prior.

The man pulled reaves right arm out from the rope and ran the blade on his skin cutting a very thin layer off and preceded to do the action multiple times while; an act that kept Reave screaming.

At Reave's house –

A knock was heard on the door and Suika left to get the door.

"Suikazan what are you doing here?" Sakura inquired, a bit surprised by the team member's presence.

"This is my best friend's house." Suika replied, still sneaking glances at her chest. 'That's hardly even an A-cup.'

Sakura walked in to see Sarah sitting on the couch sipping some jasmine tea with Kasumi while Suika took the floor again and sipped his coffee. 'Definitely an A-cup.' He mumbled.

"Sakura!" Sarah squeaked as she went to hug her friend.

"How do you know our sensei?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh? Well Sarah and I were in the same squad as Genin." Sakura said with a broad smile on her face.

"Where's my son?" Sarah asked.

"Oh I left him tied up because he passed out again also I wanted to mess with him but lucky for him some villagers found him." Sakura said before she noticed Suika crushing the cup in his hand.

"Whatthefuck!?" Suika jolted, spitting out the coffee he held in his mouth.

"Sakura that's not funny you know the villagers hate Reave." Sarah said.

"No they don't why would they hate him?" Sakura asked momentarily forgetting that he had the kyuubi inside him.

"Reave has the 9 tailed fox sealed in him! Now where is my son?!" Sarah shouted, firmly clasping Sakura by her shoulders.

Sakura paled as she realised what is happening. "He's at training field nineteen with some villagers!" Sakura sputtered as she bolted out the door with Sarah behind her.

Suika went through the window like usual and Kasumi left for help from the hokage.

"How could you not know he has the kyuubi inside him!" Suika shouted at Sakura, having landed just a short way to her left on his descent.

"All his file said was jinchiriki it never mentioned the kyuubi!" Sakura shouted back.

Suika started to body flicker at high speeds going faster than even Sarah could.

Just a short while after she left Kasumi found the Hokage speaking with Fuu in the the middle of the market. "Lord Hokage!" Kasumi shouted "Reave is in trouble he's at field 19 with some villagers!"

The Hokage just looked at Kasumi. Before he could take off one villager shouted "I bet the demon brat is killing them lord Hokage you have to end that monsters life and free us all!" more villagers joined in agreement.

"To quote Suika here; what the fuck, man?" Kasumi retorted.

The Hokage was surrounded by his village but didn't say anything he just body flickered away with Fuu and kasumi behind him.

"Get everyone lets go help the hokage kill that beast!" one man shouted while more villagers joined in.

Reave was a mess with several kunai in his abdomen with his family blade in his left thigh while his snake sword lay bloodied at his feet.

Besides the kunai in Reave the villagers and untied him just to tie him over a rock and used the sword to cut open his back before they untied him again and kicked the living hell out of him.

Reave had stopped crying and moving but the torture had forced the last black strands of his hair white and was bathed in a pool of his own blood.

"The demon just won't die!" one man shouted as he cleaned his butcher's knife while blood soaked his arms and shirt.

Reave started to move again slowly pulling himself onto his hands and knees before flopping on his ass with the blood covered rock on his back. One villager tried to do a round house kick to Reave's head but the kick was caught by Reave who simply just looked at the leg.

"Be kind and gentle." Reave muttered. "Be kind and gentle to everyone and they will be that to you, that's what I was taught growing up." Reave said in a monotone. "I have always been kind and honest with people even when I've been attacked for something that I didn't do, people always find someone to blame their problems on instead of fixing it themselves and you know what I'm getting pretty fucking tired of it." Reave was still using a monotone voice but his grip on the man's leg tightened.

Suika and everyone else arrive at field 19 and felt a intense KI before a red chakra was seen followed by screams. "I'm going to be honest here… I totally saw this coming." Suika shrugged.

"Can you not take something seriously for once!?" Kasumi scolded.

"Meh." He shrugged again, earning a huff from Kasumi.

"Form a circle around the field let no one in or out!" the Hokage shouted.

Everyone nodded and formed a circle. Reave could feel the fox's chakra rush though him as he crushed the man's leg before shoving his fingers into the man throat severing his wind pipe, or snapping it rather.

Reave the charged at the closest person it was the woman who kicked him in the testacies reave jumped and landed on her, his feet on her shoulders while his hands where on either side of her head before reave shoved his thumbs into her eye sockets killing her instantly.

One man tried to stab reave with a kunai but found the kunai in a tree fifty yards off while his heart was ripped out his chest almost instantly. People started screaming and running while Reave followed them, slashing at anyone with his newly developed claws.

Reave found another man and tackled him from behind before he shoved his clawed fingers into the man's back. The fist broke his ribs before he clasped them and yanked them from the man's back before using them as nickel rolls and punching through the man's spine.

Everyone was struggling to keep people in and the Hokage saw the butcher who was covered in blood run to him.

"Please save me!" The man screamed though Hiruzen simply pushed him back.

The man was subsequently whipped to the side where bite his throat out became a legitimate Taijutsu technique. Known Users: Reave Hatake.

Fuu stood next to Hiruzen and watched the red clad Reave with horror covering her face. Then… she ran. She ran straight for reave.

Fuu slowly approached Reave as he ripped a woman's stomach apart with his bare hands, jabbing one hand into her abdomen, grabbing a handful and yanking it and anything attached out with it. All done while she screamed struggling to move away, but she did… when her upper body was completely torn apart from her lower.

Reave noticed Fuu but didn't attack. Hit blood stained clothes and the weapons being forced out by his regenerating flesh made an ideal scene for a horror movie.

"Reave you need to relax this senseless slaughter isn't you." Fuu tried reasoning with Reave her hands in front of her showing that she wasn't armed.

Reave just looked at Fuu through his shaggy bangs, his fangs ever present. A growl escaped his lips showing his blooded teeth and his sharpened canines. She slowly walked towards reave while he growled at her until she was right in front of him. Reave stood up and her eyes came to his nose and that's when she noticed he was breathing quickly almost like an animal.

She slowly raised a hand to Reave's face and held it still while he flinched. She pulled him into a hug. After realising what had happened the red chakra left his system and Reave collapsed with tears when down his cheeks and he slowly pulled fuu closed while he buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"I do understand what you go through." She said softly had she stroked the back of his head.

"Stay away from her!" One man said as he charged with Reaves snake-sword in his hands.

The blunt end of a scythe collided with his head and he was hurled into a tree. "Now, does anyone else want to try?" Suika inquired, looking to the mob around him. "If it's a no, I suggest you go home. If it's a yes well… actually I changed my mind about the first one, let's see how long it'll take for me to find blood type AB?" He grinned.

He clasped the very farthest part of his scythe so the blade was at its maximum distance away from him when he hooked a cable onto the base. He threw the scythe forward, the blunt tip having split a man's skull like a walnut.

He pulled on the chord to make the scythe change direction and tore the heads off of three more with just the movement of a finger. He changed the direction of his scythe and tore down a wall of forestry while moving in a circular motion, slowly extending the cable to its full fifteen metre length.

By the end the circle he'd created looked like it had just gone through five years of drought, the soil and grass was torn from the ground and there remained little to nothing in the way of trees.

Next to a small sapling a young lady stayed just clinging to life after the small cut to her throat which appeared to have fractured her wind pipe.

"Hmm?" Suika hummed. "You know I could've killed you quite easily right?" He inquired.

"You're… you… you're just as much of a demon as he is." The woman wheezed.

"Well… I can tell you right now, that we're both horrible people. I'm at least honest about it. But note that all that I destroyed around here were the willows. My friend there is the same. That sapling that stands next to you… I'll never touch. Without a shadow looming over it, it might grow a bit better."

The woman never spoke back as Suika's expression softened. "Willow." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"You won't live a lot longer but honestly, you're not hiding anything." He chuckled as he used a scythe to cut open the woman's shirt. "Oi vei ist mir. How on earth did you get away with that."

"How'd you? No… screw you and just kill me now! Kill the kid too!"

"Madam. You don't get it do you. What you have there is a baby willow like that little sapling over there. She'll be raised well… I'll be sure of it." Suika said sadly as he began cutting open her stomach with his scythe causing her to scream in pain as she attempted to roll only to be held down by the scythe wielder.

"Damn you!" She screamed before she heard the crying for the first time and her expression softened while Suika handed her the child before he placed his lips on the infant's forehead.

The infant with blue skin began to soothe herself while her skin returned to a normal, fair colour. More than that, her hair had become silverfish and her nails grew darker. The woman began to fade with the infant in her arm. Suika placed a pair of fingers on the mother's forehead and moved the resulting glow onto the infant's chest.

Hiruzen watched in awe as the little infant girl began to grow a slight bit older but seemed to stop at what one could guestimate to be around four or five.

"How'd you do that?" Hiruzen asked, mouth ajar.

"I transferred what was left of her life force into the infant's body. Even the last few seconds can accelerate age to around five years old, though… now she'll live about as long as I will though." Suika chuckled. "I learnt all of this back in Kusagakure." His tone changed to become a bit more morbid. "This does however mean I can only do it five more times in my life."


	15. chapter15

"Take him home!" Hiruzen ordered.

Fu nodded and slung reaves arm around her shoulder and they slowly started to walk home until more villagers arrived.

"Lord Hokage why do you protect this monster!" one man shouted.

"Because that boy has done nothing wrong and yet he is punished for something that happened before he was born!" The Hokage shouted back.

"All of you can go home." Sarah said as she, Sakura and Kasumi arrived next to the Hokage.

"It is evident that the demon has infected the hokage's mind and made him a demon sympathizer!" One man shouted.

"Then let's kill the demon and free him!" another villager shouted.

"Suika, Kasumi follow Fu and sure they get home safely!" Hiruzen said.

Suika nodded and allowed the newly born four-year-old to climb onto his back. "I think I'll name you Willow." Suika hummed as he looked over his shoulder.

Villagers started running towards the Hokage. "Sarah, Sakura kill them." The Hokage said darkly.

In a flash Sarah and Sakura were fighting villagers back to back and kunai to kunai. Sakura had shattered a man's sternum with a single punch an impact which resulted in the man coughing and gaging on his own blood. Sarah had broken another villagers arm before shattering his trachea with a web hand strike.

Sakura did the hands signs for an earth-style jutsu. "Earth Style: Earthquake Slam!" In an instant the earth beneath the villagers spiraled akin to an antlion's trap before closing and crushing them wholly, subsequently burying the crushed corpses.

"What a massacre." Hiruzen whispered, almost shamefully.

"Lord hokage." Sarah started worriedly. "They started the fight and refused to listen to reason. Or at least the reasons we gave." Sarah said as she comforted the hokage.

"Go check on your child Sarah he will need you now more than ever." Haruzen said.

"What are we going to tell the villagers?" Sakura asked, kneeling down and picking up a birth charm of the Hatakaze clan.

"The truth… that there was a massacre at field 19 between some ninjas and villagers and that there are no leads as to what happened." The hokage replied.

"Hai!" Sakura said and started making her way back until she noticed reaves torn and bloodied jacket lying on the floor. "Only… there are leads."

Reave was standing in the shower just watching the blood run down the drain as it flowed off of his gashless body. Purple and pink scars littered his body and were healing far too quickly because of the fox's chakra.

Fu was in the lounge sitting in the couch looking at the photo's that covered the walls. One in particular caught her eye it was Sarah sleeping on the couch with a 2 year old reave on her chest just after he got his hair cut, there was a bandage on the back of his head.

"First time he got his hair cut." Sarah said as walked in from the balcony. "Sorry ma'am I was…. Umm… Uhh…" Fu stammered.

"No need to apologize it's definitely clear Reave has a soft spot for you." Sarah jokes and then chuckled at a blushing Fu. "After all he has only cried in front of me or kakashi." Sarah added.

Reave emerged from the bathroom with some fresh clothes upon deciding on a black long sleeve shirt on with a fresh set of tracksuit pants and his Dark Lord themed slippers.

Sarah had walked up to Reave and pulled him into a hug one that he slowly returned. They just stood there for what seemed like hours when in actuality it was mere minutes.

"I killed them." Reave whispered.

"It's not your fault." Sarah hushed.

Before the conversation could continue an ANBU dropped onto the windowsill with a message. "Your teams have been called to the Hokage tower. It's been given Code classification so you may want to be a bit more umm… subtle in your arrival."

"I'm back!" Suika called, jumping onto the same windowsill and forcing the ANBU from his perch. "What'd I miss?" He inquired.

"Mother FUUUCKEEEEEEEER!" The ANBU screamed as he fell to the earth below.

"We're only three stories up, so man the fuck up!" Suika yelled back. "Anyway." He chuckled, turning back to the group in front of him. "I have a new Loli." He smiled putting the small girl in the room. "So umm… Sarah you know what to do… how do I umm… let's start simple actually… what does she eat?"

"Get the fuck out of here and to the Hokage Tower dipshit!" Sarah burst throwing a forty pound steel hammer straight at Suika, forcing him a good hundred metres out before he started his descent.

At the Hokage Tower –

"I see, do you honestly expect me to believe that Suika was hit by a steel hammer and you needed to stop to take out his broken ribs so that he could grow new ones." Hiruzen inquired almost quizzically. "And that's why you're an hour and a half late?"

"Be honest, is that the weirdest story you've ever heard come from one of us."

Hiruzen was about to speak until he remembered who he was talking to. "I see. So you are telling the Truth. Well anyway, we have a VIP protection mission for you, rated AA. She needs bodyguards and wants people her age so her stalkers will think she's with friends." Hiruzen explained.

"Who exactly is this VIP we'll be protecting?" Kasumi inquired.

"Oh yes… about that her name is Moe Metal. I believe her stage name was 'M and M'?" Hiruzen hummed. "I'm really not well briefed on modern music."

"You and me both old man." Suika added.

"Please don't call me that."

"Whatever gramps."

"You are god unbearably irritating Suikazan."

"It's a gift." Suika shrugged.

"Moe, please enter." Hiruzen called. "She requested Reave by name, even payed double per hour just to make sure she got him." He chuckled.

"Oh my, two whole teams." Moe chuckled, walking over to Reave with her hips swaying ever so slightly.

"Miss… If you may please stop looking at me like that." Reave inquired, being cautious not to insult the client.

"Awe? Don't you know when someone's just being playful."

"Given what he's just been through I'd have to say yes to that question." Suika butted in.

"Suika you asshole, I suggest you fuck off for now." Reave scolded. "God above you're irritating."

"However, I do think Suika has a point." Fu added. "You should probably leave him be for now." Truthfully Fu had a sense of hatred in her eyes and in her tone regarding this new girl.

"Guys?" Reave muttered, a bit unnerved by the attention.

"Fine, you… Suika, I think your name was, and you… the mint haired one with the weird eyes. You can come with Reave and I. I won't need anyone else." Moe chuckled, shooing the remaining team members. Kasumi payed one final glance before leaving; those was her orders any way you looked at it.

Suika stretched his arms over his head in an attempt to stretch himself out a bit only to disturb everyone with the chain of clicks that his spine gave off. "What?" He asked, holding up a hand in question when there was a minor blood splatter and a shuriken landed in the back of his hand. "Ow." He muttered, turning around to find whoever threw it only to find no one in the crowd.

"Suika, you okay?" Reave inquired but before he could get any closer to his friend Moe grabbed his arm and pulled it in close to her, squashing part of his upper arm between her breasts.

"Come on Reave, I'm sure the mint haired one can take care of Suika for now." Moe smiled, holding his arm ever so slightly closer.

Fu gave Moe a death stare and huffed, but before she could say anything Suika stopped her and held her arm in place with his bloodied hand, the shuriken having been removed. "There is something she's not telling us about this mission. I need you to follow those two; I'll catch up as soon as I can." He whispered before getting a nod from Fu in return.

It's good to see my nephew doing all good and well but stay out of our affairs would you – HK.

"I know that sure as hell isn't Heckler and Koch." Suika muttered to himself. "They would've delivered a message by beer." He joked as he got to his feet, the wound already healing. "And besides… that's Yugakure Script."

'I've got a bad feeling about this.'


	16. chapter 16

"So you're a ninja!" Moe said as she held onto reaves arm while they walked through the market square.

"Yes I am." Reave said stoically and tried not to wince as Moe squeezed his right arm.

"So what's your surname?" Moe asked as they started down a set of stairs.

"Hatake." Reave replied.

"What's up with you, you sound like you've lost your favourite sword!?" Moe asked rather harshly.

Reave stopped walking half way down the stairs and his annoyance was starting to show but then he remembered he didn't get his swords after the fight. "Dammit, I forgot my swords." He hissed.

"I'm sorry but there is something I need to get." Reave said as he managed to remove his arm out of Moe's grip.

Sakura had heard reave and piped up "The hokage has them reave." Her voice held hidden anger something Reave certainly did not miss.

"Hey Suika please keep an eye on our guest." Sakura ordered.

"What the hell man, I just pried a shuriken from my hand and caught up with you guys. Gimme a break would ya." Suika replied in an exasperated manner.

Suika was largely ignored by the team, and particularly their parcel Moe Metal. The moment Reave was up the stairs Moe turned to Fuu and spoke. "Listen up darling he is mine."

"Doubtful reave has taste." Suika said without thinking as usual which cause Fuu to chuckle.

"Watch it shorty I can have you taken off this mission." Moe said in a threatening tone.

The stairwell darkened under Suika's KI and he spoke slowly. "Only one person here has the ability to take me off a mission and I doubt Sakura-sensei would do that." He seethed only for it to lighten up again. "Okay?" He clarified, back in his slaphappy tone.

A knock was heard on the door to the Hokage office. "Enter." The hokage said not looking up from his paper work.

"Lord Hokage, forgive me for interrupting, but I was told that you collected my swords after the fight." Reave said, uncertainty ever present in his voice. "Yes mister Hatake they are over there behind the coats." The hokage said as he pointed to a corner.

Reave collected his blades noting that they still had blood stains scattered across their lengths. Just the sight made memories return to him; memories of him ripping people apart while they screamed with terror plastered on their faces.

"Would you mind grabbing a three pronged kunai there for me please?" The hokage said distracting Reave from his thoughts.

Reave quickly placed the sword in their respected places before grabbing a kunai and noticed that it had some paper wrapped around the handle. "Gramps what is this?" Reave said as he pointed towards the writing on the handle, he also noted it was a bit heavier than a regular kunai despite the handle looking to me made of cork.

"That is one of the few kunai the 4th hokage made it allows one user to teleport to it with incredible speed." The hokage said as he took the kunai.

"Why don't you make them standard equipment I mean it would save lives?" Reave inquired. Somewhat oblivious to the flying thunder god technique required to teleport.

"I would, if the Hiraishin was common knowledge. But it's an S-ranked space time Ninjutsu that, truthfully, no one knows how to perform."

"Anyway I've noticed you have had an issue with your fights most of the time you and Suika can seem to get around your opponent." The hokage said before exhaling. "I suppose it's because of his weapon and your eyes." The hokage continued.

"Since the Sharingan leaves a chakra trail so why don't you and Suika each take one that way it would be easier for you two to fight." The hokage said with a smile.

Reave was speechless but quickly bowed and thanked the hokage before picking up the kunai on his desk and getting another one from behind the coats.

"I'm going to kill her!" Suika shouted outside the tower.

"Now Suika lets not kill our client." Sakura tried reasoning with him while holding him back only to have him drag her alongside all her traction and strength.

"I'll make it look like accident!" Suika yelled back in an attempt to reason with Sakura.

Reave quickly came down stairs to see the argument. "What the bloody hell has happened?!" he shouted while running in front of Suika.

"That little green haired bitch and a quarter!" Suika spat.

Reave turned to look at Moe just to have her collide into his chest and hug him while burring her face in his chest "Please protect me from him! He was planning on killing me!" she shouted.

"Almost there." Suika hissed as he encroached on them only for Sakura to suplex him into the ground. "Ow." He groaned, the upper half of his forehead buried in the stone pathway.

"Suika is that true?" Reave asked.

After a bit of shaking around Suika jumped back to his feet in a rather flamboyant manner before he started speaking again. "Hell yes!" Suika shouted.

"What the fuck are you?" Kasumi muttered under her breath.

"Okay one don't kill her because we haven't been paid and second if you calm down I can hand you something." Reave tried reasoning with Suika.

Suika almost immediately calmed down and sighed. "As long as I'm getting something out of it." Suika muttered. Reave handed the three pronged kunai to Suika "Dude you know I hate light weapons!"

"First of all asshole the hokage gave you and I one each. Second; I know so I assumed you could figure out how to move that seal onto your scythe." Reave said with a blunt look on his face.

Suika placed his hand on his chin thinking.

"Okay I have an idea but it will take time to work." Suika said with a smile before placing the kunai away. "Besides, that kinda needs the flying thunder god technique to work, so give me about… eight to nine weeks." He hummed.

"Hey sakura sensei when do we leave?" Reave asked after prying Moe off of him.

"Tomorrow so get some rest and pack. Kurenai Yuhi's squad has already been briefed and will meet us at the gate tomorrow at nine AM."

"Hey reave I'm going back to my hotel room want to join?" Moe asked with a sickly sweet tone.

"I'll pass thanks; I've got some training to do. Hey, by the way, Suika sparring match at my place?" Reave asked, clearly desperate to ditch Moe.

"Sorry dude got a loli to look after." Suika said before leaping away.

Reave simply sighed and went in the opposite direction, headed to his house, while Fu was left dragging Moe back to her hotel. "Good luck." He waved to a now clearly peeved off Fu and Moe.

Once home Reave taped his hands, left for the training room and started punching his punching bag sending a loud thumping sound from each punch. After about an hour reave went onto the roof and put his radio on to listen to the rock station while he worked on the wooden dummy.

Each strike made the wood clank against the internal components and reave was getting angrier with each punch until he went all out against it and ended up breaking the two arms off before kicking it hard enough to crack the body.

"Hey Bruce Lee come get dinner!" Sarah teased from the door of the roof until she noticed Reave's knuckles were bleeding.

"Reave you know I don't like you training when you've split open your knuckles." Sarah scolded gently as she moved to undo the blood soaked bandages.

"I know kaa-san it's just the pain lets me focus instead of going wild." Reave said as he dropped his head in a bit of shame.

"Well go treat those wounds and then eat." Sarah said as she removed the last bandage noticed the calluses that covered his hands.

"Yes mom." Reave said before turning off his radio.


	17. chapter17

"It's half past nine and he's still not here!" Sakura huffed in annoyance.

Kurenai walked up to Sakura and spoke. "Is it usual for your student to be late?" She inquired.

"Unfortunately yes, he's a Hatake so it must run in their blood to be late." Sakura huffed before she crossed her arms.

Reave came flying off of one of the roofs before landing just in front of Sakura and Kurenai. His landing whipped up a decent cloud of dust that landed in the two Jonin's faces and probably wouldn't be coming out of their hair for a while.

"Start talking." Sakura said as she shot Reave an angry glance and a harsh tone.

"Okay I had to get some supplies, a second kunai holster plus I had to wait for Kaa-san because she gave me three scrolls and I have no idea what they're for." Reave blurted at Shisui like speeds.

"I haven't heard someone speak so quickly since Suika downed three liters of whiskey a kilo of sugar and ten liters of coffee in one sitting." Sakura shuddered, remembering the unfortunate events of the night he was banned from the bottomless drinks promotions.

"Let's see those scrolls." Kurenai told Reave, gesturing him over in front of her.

"Kaa-san said this one is for Sakura-sensei. Also the Hokage sent me a scroll that Suika and I can study." Reave said as he pulled two scrolls out of his back pack.

"Ok the one your mother gave you is a sealing scroll which I assume has something inside it the second…" Sakura tried speaking but couldn't even believe her eyes

"That's the scroll for the Hiraishin!" Kurenai mumbled.

"Well a copy of it anyway." Suika mumbled just loud enough for Sakura to hear. "The time it took to get that was… well… not fucking worth it." He shuddered, remembering the ordeal at the Senju household.

Sakura handed the scrolls back to Reave, without muttering a word. "Hey there Reave." Moe said as she walked up to him from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck, grazing her fingers over his chest.

'For the love of pizza and everything holy!' Reave screamed internally.

'What are you, fucking, up to Moe?' Suika grumbled in thought. 'I bet he just made a Pizza reference in that head of his… how cheesy.' He thought, trying to lighten the mood.

'What on earth is Suika laughing about?' Fu thought.

'Dammit, Suika's reading my mind again.' Reave panicked, though he remained stoic and gestured to Moe with his eyes to which Suika gave a knowing nod.

"Hi" Reave replied with little emotion.

That's when Reave felt a body collide with his and a familiar scent fill his nose. It was the scent of his favorite mint-haired beauty. "Good morning Fu." Reave said softly. "Who're your friends?" Reave asked her after they finished hugging; an act that annoyed Moe endlessly and confused the hell out of Suika.

"Those are my squad mates." Fū said pointing to them. "Kegon and Yoro."

Both of them wore the same uniform consisting of a violet jacket, a black, midriff shirt, violet pants and black sandals. Kegon had shoulder length, curled hair and Yoro had short black spiky hair, otherwise they were completely indistinguishable from each other.

"Nice to meet both of you" Reave said.

"Looks like our ride is here." Sakura said as a long carriage pulled up.

"Damn a limo model!" Kasumi said before punching reaves arm.

"OUCH, dammit, what was that for?" Reave asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't I get a hello?" Kasumi said giving reave an unimpressed look.

"Sorry and hey." Reave said before shooting off a smile.

"That's better." Kasumi said before returning one.

"Hey Suika I'm sorry about yesterday." Reave said as he stood next to him.

"No problem dude I know how you get when you're upset and dealing with things." Suika said and smiled before patting his friend on the arm. "What were you thinking that had to do with pizza?" He whispered.

"How'd you know?" Reave whispered back.

"I can read your mind dumbass." Suika replied. "What did you think?"

"It was holy."

"That only applies to donuts otherwise it's just cheesy." Suika chuckled as Reave slapped him upside the head and into the carriage. "DAMMIT REAVE!"

Before anyone could climb into the carriage Iruka had set up nearby for squad photos, It's always best to be remembered which despite the friendly tone with which he said it it's still a rather morbid saying.

Sakura was standing in the back with Suika in the middle, a speck of blood under his nose from the impact, and Reave on his left and Kasumi on his right, both Reave and Kasumi had a hand on their shoulder while Reave had his arm around Suika, everyone was smiling with the leaf village gate behind them.

Everyone climbed into a carriage after putting their bags on the roof. Reave sat by the door on the right with Suika next to him followed by Kasumi, Moe and Fu while Sakura, Kurenai and the remainder of Fu's team took to the opposite side so they were facing the other genin.

A few moments after it started moving Reave turned green and shoved his head out the window to hurl. "Carrots why is it always carrots!? I didn't even eat carrots last night." Reave mumbled as Suika patted his back.

"At times dude you luck is horrible without a need to look at your history." Suika chuckled to himself.

Another wave of hurling came from Reave when they hit a rock.

Kasumi shot a bit of an off look at Reave whose ass was the only visible part of his body at the point in time. "May someone please knock him out?" Kasumi asked rather politely while simultaneously disgusted.

Giving a knowing glance Sakura jammed two fingers into the exposed side of Reave's neck as he coiled back into the cart, making him dizzy before he passed out.

"Well now what since we can't leave his head out the window and he is sure as hell not sleeping on me." Suika said shifting away from Reave. "And he had Bully Beef for dinner last night." He shuddered,

"Hey Suika; trade places with me." Fu sped in ahead of Moe, giving Suika a very distinctive look.

"Sure thing, just make sure his ass faces the window." Suika nodded back.

Fu pulled reave back inside the carriage and placed his head on her lap. Unfortunately she couldn't enjoy it as it wasn't long before Reave started to stir and by the way he curled up into a ball his nightmares were coming back.

Fu looked to Suika for help. "His neck, the back of his neck he'll relax." Suika said not even glancing up from the thunder god scroll as he mumbled something about an old lady.

Fu traced her finger along the back of Reave's neck noticing how soft his skin was and then smiled when she felt his jaw loosen up.

"I could have done that automatically." Moe said smugly.

"Well you're just a job here hon." Fu replied her orange eyes showing disgust.

"At least I'm not a freak like you I can't even tell were your pupil is!" Moe replied bitterly.

"That's it!" Fu shouted but before she could move she felt a tug on her skirt to see reave left arm over her legs and his fist holding her skirt keeping her grounded. "You're lucky Reave is holding me back." Fu said coldly.

"Sure thing." Moe said bitterly before shooting off a dirty look.

After about four hours the carriage stopped at an inn. "Okay everyone let's get lunch and then back on the road." Sakura said from her seat as she pulled up her head band from her eyes.

"Ok Reave time to wake up." Fu said as she gently shook Reave who stirred before mumbling that he was 'too comfy'.

"Dude there is food." Suika said as he unlocked the door. In a flash Reave was out the door before a shout was heard.

The restaurant was just before a hillside and unlucky for reave a landscaping convoy had lost an axel and the cacti carriers had just lost their load. "Mother of GOD!" Reave cried. Before Suika could exit the carriage the large number of cacti collided with Reave who, in characteristic style, screamed like a goat before cursing kami due to his ever present bad luck.

"Hahahaha dude… you… Hahaha have the worst luck ever!" Suika cried out humorously between laughs as he rolled on the floor after falling out the carriage in laughter. Even Kasumi was giggling at her teammate. Lucky for Reave; his regenerative abilities had been forcing the spikes out of their new favorite resting place.

After five minutes of screams from Reave, partly due to Sakura prying off the cactus pads and Suika struggling to breathe through his laughter everyone went inside for lunch with Suika still passing the occasional chuckle.

Everyone sat outside because, even though it was a semi cloudy day, it was warm with a cool wind blowing through the trees. Reave and Suika had ramen with coffee while Kasumi had a burger with a glass of water and Sakura had pea soup with sake.

Fu had sushi with mint tea while Kurenai had noodles and kept stealing Sakura's sake. Moe tried sharing with Reave but found it difficult due to him being at the end of the table with Kasumi next to him.

"Hey Suika were does an elephant keep its sexual organs?" Reave asked while a mischievous smile found its way to his face.

"Don't know." Suika said before going for his coffee.

"On its feet because if it steps on you you're fucked." Reave said but soon had to dive to his left while Kasumi went the other direction because Suika had a mouth full of coffee and decided to cast a coffee dragon jutsu over the table.

"Damn dude you know you can't do water jutsu!" Reave said; him and Suika tried keeping straight faces before both failing miserably and collapsing into laughter.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Sakura mumbled while rubbing her temples.

"Come on sensei that's no way to speak about Moe." Kasumi piped up which led to the table erupting with laughter while Moe sat pouting.

After an hour and a few more bad jokes everyone got back in the carriage much to Reave's protests; protests which only got him being knocked out by Sakura.


	18. chapter18

Everyone took their seats from earlier and unfortunately for everyone Reave had decided to become a mild storm with his snoring. If ever there was annoyance beyond measure, Suika was feeling it because with Reave snoring and Moe constantly complaining minutes hastily turned into hours.

'Bloody hell; why does Reave snore so loudly?' Suika thought before a tick grew on his head. Suika, fed up by now, smacked Reave's foot, quite rudely awakening him.

"What is it?" Reave asked while he struggled to move due to his stomach.

"Dude you snore so loudly you put a bear in labour to shame." Suika said before looking back at the scroll.

"How's it coming?" Reave asked.

"Well the technique itself is hard and quite complex but replicating that seal is easy." Suika said without looking at Reave.

That's when reave felt a weight on his right shoulder. He looked and soon started blushing when he saw that Fu had fallen asleep as with most of the carriage.

"Tomato." Suika said in a teasing manner.

"Shut up, besides you are exactly the same with Hinata and you live with her at the complex." Reave said with a smirk. "Hey Suika what's it like being an immortal?" Reave asked.

"It both rocks and sucks. One I can't be killed by normal means which means I'll never let someone I care about die, I'll fight forever, but it sucks because everyone I care about will die." Suika said the last but sounding rather morbid.

"What's it like being a jinchuriki?" Suika asked before closing the scroll and placing it next to him.

"Hell because of what the nine tails did I'm hated after all to everyone I'm just a demon and it's all because this damn fox had to have a temper tantrum." Reave said with an annoyed tone. There was a moment of silence before he exclaimed again. "Oh shut up you stupid fox!" reave said confusing the hell out of Suika. "He is saying he didn't have a tantrum." Reave huffed.

"Ah." Suika replied while he shifted back a bit.

"Hey Suika let's get some sleep." Reave said before he rested his head on Fu's.

'Damn that dude is clueless when it comes to woman can't he tell she feels the same way to him.' Sakura thought after listening to her two students.

"Hey Kegon should we prank Fu?" Yoro inquired while a smirk found its way to his face.

"Good idea." Kegon replied with the same smile.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you two." Sakura said without moving.

"Why is that?" Yoro asked with a minor hint of disappointment and annoyance.

"It's all because those two over there are the best pranksters in their generation. And if you prank Fu, both of them will get you back." Sakura said after chuckling at the future romance.

"Are they really that bad?" Kegon asked.

"Suika once made an ink bomb and placed inside Iruka's hidden sake bottle." Sakura said chuckling at the memory of that teachers face. "While reave made a smoke bomb got a pile of burnt paper and set the bomb off." Sakura said chuckling at the memory of Sarah in teats while telling the story.

"How is that bad?" Joro asked.

"While Reave has all of his father's books so it looked like they had gone off in a fire." Sakura added. "What do you think of them?" Sakura said as she pointed to Reave and Fu.

"Well Fu likes him and blushes when she talks about him but I don't see what's so great about him." Kegon muttered back

"Well he can give a jonin a run for their money just out of the academy but he has definitely lost a bit of his edge since the comatose." Sakura said before lifting her head band up to look at them.

"Well shit." Joro said rubbing the back of his head.

"You do have to admit they make a cute couple." Kurenai said.

"If only reave wasn't so clueless when it comes to woman." Sakura replied before chuckling.

"Get some sleep it's still a long way to go." Kurenai added.

Even though it was late afternoon everyone was either asleep or the lone insomniac reading. Suika couldn't sleep much and he'd already gone through the scroll a few times and basically memorized it but knowing something and doing it was very different in the ninja world.

After about two hours they finally arrived at a house, a house that wasn't far from where Moe's concert was to take place.

The back yard could probably be used for training but what made Fu happy was the nearby lake. "Damn this place is huge!" Suika shouted as he left the carriage, hoping to get an echo.

Everyone filed out of the carriage before Reave stumbled out of the carriage still feeling the after effects of his motion sickness.

"This is where you'll be staying I'll be in my house on the other side of the lake." Moe announced, as though the shinobi were supposed to be impressed. "What, nothing?"

"We would've been happy sleeping in the bushes." Suika chuckled, before getting elbowed by Sakura. "Oof. But it is nice though." He gasped, earning a nod from Sakura.

With that over everyone grabbed their gear and bags and walked into the mansion. The house was mostly wood with a few couches in the middle facing a television and several large windows which allowed a lot of natural light in.

"Okay everyone boys on the right girls on the left." Sakura said, stretching her arms out over her head.

Reave and Suika looked at each other before taking off with Yoro and Kegon behind them. There were two bunk-beds and Reave and Yoro manage to steal the top one while Suika got the bed below Yoro with Kegon on the one below Reave.

Across from the beds were four cupboards and along one wall was a large window with a couch underneath it. The beds had plain white covers while their frames were made of wood. Reave opened one cupboard and started unpacking his clothes when Suika found Reave's book.

"What book is that… one of Icha Icha Paradise?" Suika said in a teasing tone while raising an eyebrow.

"Hahahah no." Reave said before pulling the book out showing it was Prince of Thorns and then hung his swords up on the inside of the cupboard with his packs and kunai holsters.

"Dude why so you have two kunai holsters for?" Suika asked.

"One for each leg in case my one hand is full." Reave replied before placing a Kunai under his pillow.

"And he says I'm paranoid!" Suika mumbled to himself as reave left the room.

"Correction, I think you're nuts." Reave replied.

Once everyone had packed they decided to get some food as it was 18:00 and the nearest town was at least an hour's worth of walking northwards.

"Well let's get walking!" Suika shouted while jumping up and clicked his shoulders, reaching his hands behind his head and clicking them by grabbing the lowest point of his ribcage; a feat of flexibility that seemed to disturb the room's occupants. "What?"


	19. chapter 19

"Okay before we all head out for some food, everyone, put your hidden weapons away!" Sakura boomed while look straight at Reave and Kasumi.

"Why us she starring at us?" Reave asked as he leaned over to Kasumi who was standing on his right.

"Probably because you and I are the only ones dumb enough to hid weapons on our bodies." Kasumi replied.

Needless to say reave pulled out the two kunai in his boots while kasumi had considerably more weapons hidden, something that had both Suika and Reave bending their heads to the side trying to figure out.

After ten minutes of weapons removal everyone was on their way after they left their vest and headbands behind to conceal that they were ninjas.

"Damn it's nippy." Suika said as he rubbed his arms.

"How do you think I feel I've gotten used to wearing a jacket constantly but unfortunately Sakura sensei decided I need a thorn bush." Reave mumbles out loud without much thought.

"Well you are the idiot who's wearing a vest over long sleeved fishnets." Kasumi said to Reave while smirking.

"Shut up." Reave replied playfully.

"Reave." Suika started.

"Yes?"

"Yes?" Reave reiterated.

"At least you're not in your skinny jeans."

"Oh Fuck you!"

"You wish you could." Suika retorted, only to be slapped upside the head by Kasumi. "Fine, I'll shut up."

Everyone piled into the local bar forward slash restaurant; it was a little bit past six, perfect time to sit down with a bottle of sake. The place was relatively large with two levels and a small stage with instruments adjacent to the Bar.

Tables covered a large amount of the floor except for a portion in front of the stage where people were dancing.

"Well this place seems awesome!" Suika whistled.

"Hey looks like it's karaoke night." Fu said as she pointed to a flyer.

Suika kept smirking after that, something that gave Reave an uneasy feeling. Everyone was seated on the first floor and quite close to the dance floor in front of the stage. Reave started to groan when some guy decide to butcher kryptonite.

'Damnit this is the worst!' Reave screamed internally.

Everyone placed there orders and that's when Suika tapped Reave on the shoulder. "So… care to get your ass up on that stage."

"No way in hell dude." Reave said stoically.

"Come on 'dude' it will be fun!" Suika tried to reason while placing his arm on Reave's right shoulder.

"Come on you'll have fun Reave." Kasumi added before nudging his left side with her elbow.

"You too!" Reave voiced loudly.

Needless to say Suika managed to get half the table join in to get Reave to sing which he gave in just to shut them up. Reave pick up the black electric guitar and set the sound system to play cut the cord by Shinedown.

Freedom, la la la la)

(Freedom, follow me)

(Freedom, la la la la)

(Freedom) cut it

(Freedom, la la la la)

(Freedom, follow me)

(Freedom, la la la la)

(Freedom)

"Let me tell you, I'm vicious."

"Not pass-aggressive

I got my finger on my pulse, staring straight into a hole and I'ma get it."

"And I'm a savage!"

"It's automatic."

"I got a way of making noise, the power to destroy with no static."

"Now victory is all you need."

"So cultivate and plant the seed."

"Hold your breath and count to ten, just count to ten."

"I'm gonna make it rain, so ring the bell."

"I know it all too well."

"Switchblade on the edge of your wrist."

"Can I get a witness?" (witness)

"Cause agony brings no reward."

"For one more hit and one last score."

"Don't be a casualty, cut the cord!"

"Cut the cord!"

(Freedom, la la la la)

(Freedom)

"You gotta feel courage."

"Embrace possession!"

"If it was easier to shatter everything that ever mattered."

"But it's not, because it's your obsession."

"Be a fighter, backbone, desire."

"Complicated and it stings.", (but we both know what it means)

"And it's time to get real and inspired."

"Now victory is all you need."

"So cultivate and plant the seed."

"Hold your breath and count to ten, just count to ten, just count to ten."

"I'm gonna make it rain, so ring the bell."

"I know it all too well

Switchblade on the edge of your wrist."

"Can you witness?" (witness)

"Cause agony brings no reward."

"For one more hit and one last score."

"Don't be a casualty, cut the cord!"

"Cut it!"

"Cut it!"

"Cause victory is all you need."

"So cultivate and plant the see.d"

"Hold your breath and count to ten, just count to ten."

"I'm gonna make it rain, so ring the bell."

"I know it all too well."

"Switchblade on the edge of your wrist."

"Can you witness?" (witness)

"Cause agony brings no reward."

"For one more hit and one last score."

"Don't be a casualty, cut the cord!"

"Don't be a casualty, cut the cord!"

"Cut the cord!"

(Freedom, la la la la)

(Freedom, follow me, me, me)

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen and started cheering and clapping at the end. Everyone at Reave's table was shocked at how well Reave could sing and play the guitar.

"Dude when did you learn to play that!?" Yoro shouted.

"A few years ago." Reave said before taking a seat.

At the back of the bar in a dark corner sat a man with grey hair. "Damnit Suika I told you to stay out of this!" he mumbled to himself before finishing his drink.

"Hey I'm going to get more sake!" Sakura said out loud. "And anyone else want some?" She asked.

Reave and Suika decided to try their luck. "Yes please!" they send in unison.

"Ok." Sakura said plainly.

"What?!" Reave shouted, somewhat in disbelief.

"Sakura-sensei we are only 13!" Reave exclaimed.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, smoke and fuck." Sakura said bluntly which freaked Kasumi out.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Reave asked worriedly.

"I have no idea." Suika said in the same tone. "But at least we've drunk before. Remember our Irish coffee shots challenge?"

"Oh yeah." Reave replied. "What was the final tally?"

"Eight to you, eleven to me." Suika nodded back.

Sakura walked back with 2 bottles of sake and three cups. Once each cup was filled it was handed out, one to Reave, one to Suika and one to Sakura.

Reave sniffed the clear-ish liquid and pulled back due to the smell.

"Holy cow that smells strong." Reave said eye the drink. "And why is it warm?"

"Sake is rice wine, it's generally served warm and in cups that are kind of like, shallow bowls." Suika explained. "On three?"

Reave nodded before saying "Three!" both boys down the cup which resulted Reave coughing a bit while Suikas eyes started to water slightly.

"Damn…that…tastes…awful!" reave said between coughs.

"Dude. It's still sweeter than the Coffee Liquor I concocted."

"To be fair, that sat for three months and had sixteen grams of pure caffeine in it. That sent you to hospital."

"Meh." Suika replied with another light cough.

After Sakura teased the two boys and them refusing anymore sake their food arrived. Reave went with some sweet and sour pork with noodles while Suika went with some duck chow faan with noodles.

Behind the boys a bar fight had opened up on the dance floor. "Thank you for the food!" Reave and Suika both said before a body collided with Reave forcing his face into his food.

"Talk about bad luck!" Suika laughed before the person placed a large hand on his head and used him to push himself off but at the same time forced Suika's face into his food.

Both boys lifted their heads up and look at Sakura.

"Sakura-sensei please can we go play?" Reave asked with him and Suika smiling evilly.

"No broken bones." Sakura said plainly.

Reave and Suika both stood up and Suika cracked his knuckles while Reave rolled his shoulders cracking them. "I hope you are ready motherfuckers!" Suika shouted before both of them lunged into the fight.

In a heartbeat Suika had suplexed someone while Reave was doing a flying triangle choke hold before throwing his wait back onto his hands and slamming the man into the floor.

Reave and Suika quickly cross-linked their hands before Reave started spinning with Suika lifted into the air starting to kick the last few standing men dropping seven of them before Suika was swung down where he firmly planted his feet and swung Reave over his head who performed a heel kick to the last standing man.

The manager walked in and straight to the bar tender. "Where is the security?" he said harshly.

"Those two kids just kicked his ass." The bar tender replied as he cleaned a glass, acting as though nothing had happened.

"Now that you two have had your fun shall we continue dinner!?" Sakura called.

Reave and Suika sat back down to eat as dinner wasn't spilled over the table, a side note in that fight was 'Protect the food at all times'.

The manager tried to get Sakura to pay for the damages to the security guard. "Well he shouldn't have taken on my Students and besides it's just a concussion." Sakura said before shooting a death glare that even sent shivers up her squad's spines. Everyone decided to finish dinner early to avoid any more fighting.

By the end of dinner Fu was struggling to keep her eyes open so reave picked her up piggy back style and started walking while she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the back of his neck while resting her head on his right shoulder.Once everyone arrive to the lodge Sakura grabbed Fu and placed her in bed.

"Night everyone!" Suika said before he noticed that Reave was already asleep.

Later that night reave was having his nightmare again before suddenly shooting and throwing the Kunai he kept under his pillow. Sakura just managed to catch the flying blade stopping it just infront of her throat, unfortunately she threw it to the side and it landed in Suika's shoulder.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Suika screamed.

"Come lets go for a walk." Sakura said, completely ignoring her startled student's pain.

Reave dragged himself out of bed and noticed how cold it was; deciding to sleep in boxers and a t-shirt is not a good idea. Sakura walked and sat down on one of the couches while Reave sat in another. The dark hid both of them.

"What is your dream about?" Sakura said her green eyes piercing the dark.

Reave didn't even have to think to explain it, he didn't even pause to do so. "Everyone I know I see die while I'm stuck to a cross and my eyes refuse to close. My voice is nowhere and I can't even scream." Reave said, followed by a brief pause. "But the person who is killing them is me covered in the Kyuubi's chakra."

Sakura hummed lightly. "That dream sucks but reave just remember it's a dream and that means it can be changed next time it happens tried break the cross." Sakura said before ruffling his hair.

"Sakura-sensei can you teach me your strength?" Reave asked.

"Tomorrow but that means you need to learn medical ninjutsu too." Sakura said calmly.

"Deal"


	20. chapter20

As it was 5 in the morning Reave decided to take up a morning training session with Sakura. Reave donned his ninja clothes but left the gear behind along with his headband.

Having left, Sakura and Reave started with a run and the crisp clean air filled their lungs. Reave felt energy flood his system from the cold air though his breath didn't condense in front of him into the warm mist many were familiar with.

Reave and Sakura did three laps around the large lake before Sakura asked if Reave could walk on water. The reply shocked her.

"Nope. Buy I can walk up a tree." Reave said only starting to feel the effects of training with an empty stomach, most nominally the endless growling of his wanting gut.

"Well it's very similar to tree walking except you constantly release chakra instead of a fixed amount." Sakura said before turning and coming to a stop on the water. "Water is ever fluctuating and your chakra needs to do so along with the surface you stand on." Sakura explained before losing herself in thought. 'Looks like Sarah and Kakashi both gave him the best chance to get away from enemies.'

Reave stopped before channelling chakra to his feet and trying to walk upon the water's rippling surface. He found it difficult at first but eventually he managed to stay up well… aside from his feet being half submerged.

'Well, well Menma looks like he definitely picks things up quickly just like you.' Sakura thought to herself.

Reave manage to get his feet above water after two hours of constantly trying something, not that he could describe that something. But it seemed to impress Sakura due to his ability to remain focus for so long. Reave had spent the past 2 hours with his eyes closed focusing purely on chakra control.

Reave lifted his foot and stepped forward for the first time and his foot only sunk a tiny bit but otherwise he remained upright.

"Now… run." Sakura said simply and sternly.

"What?!" Reave shouted in surprise.

"Best way to learn is to try the hard bit first." Sakura said before taking off to do laps across the lake.

Reave started walking which, on its own, he found difficult before he contemplated what his sensei said. He started running not yet at full speed but at lower-than-Genin speed, he almost found his ass a few times but soon got the hang of it.

That's when start started going at full speed, Sakura had long since done her laps and was now watching her student push himself. Every time Reave got to the bank he'd stopped and skid on the water surface before turning and launching himself in the opposite direction at the same speed, not letting his bad luck get the best of him.

Sweat covered Reave but was not the only fluid drenching him with the water splashing from his running. Once Reave had done his fifty laps as per the agreement, Sakura began teaching Reave her strength he started doing push ups.

The agreement was simple.

1: do as Sakura-sensei says.

2: don't argue or back chat.

3: Never say 'I can't.

Reave was doing side knuckle push-ups of which he had to do 300. Little did Reave realise that Sakura would be doing her push ups on top of him and the two would become what is essentially a human accordion.

Needless to say Reave had become a human waterfall from the volume of sweat leaving him and to make matters worse they were doing pushups on the lake.

After the push-ups Sakura decided that it was time to head back to the cabin while first light creeped its way over the horizon. Reave could barely move his arms and his legs weren't faring much better at this point but Sakura was undeterred.

Once Sakura and Reave arrived at the lodge the smell of food and coffee enticed their noses, at least until Sakura realised the coffee was of Suika's personal Kopi Luwak collection. For eight hundred ryu per pack it was worth the authenticity.

Reave and Sakura entered the lodge and headed straight into the kitchen to see it packed with eggs fish, rice and bacon along with a jug of orange juice and a pot… well three… of coffee. Everyone else was either waking up or helping with the last of breakfast preparations.

"Where were you to?" Kurenai inquired.

"Training." Sakura said before grabbing two cups and filling them with orange juice, somewhat disgusted by the prospect of palm civet bred coffee beans.

Reave however had poured a cup of the coffee and slugged it only to recognize the taste. "SUIKA!" He screamed. "I told you not to bring that with!?"

"Well I'm sorry but such coffee beans are definitely worth the taste. While there may not be any spectacular features to it the authenticity and novelty of it are clearly worth the eight hundred Ryu spent."

"You spent eight hundred ryu on half a pound of coffee!? That's a half to a quarter the pay of a D-rank mission."

"What do you think the money from those shitty D-ranks pay for." Suika chuckled. "I do have a mission life outside of the team you know."

Reave was silent for a moment. "Fuck you to."

Once everyone was at the table breakfast was served in an overly flamboyant manner consisting of Suika calling out his favorite breakfast shanty while throwing the food onto the plates from the other side of the room.

The table was filled with laughter and jokes and seemed like one big family having breakfast at ten in the morning.

"So what's todays plan?" Reave said with a mouth full of food before taking a swig of orange juice to help it down. At this point Suika had finished his first pot of Kopi Luwak and savoured every moment of it.

"Training." Kurenai said plainly. Reave turn a ghostly white color at the word well… more ghostly white than his already pale complexion.

"Most of today will be sparring. We need to see which squad is stronger." Sakura said after chuckling at Reave's distraught face.

After breakfast Sakura used her medical ninjutsu to help get right of the lactic acid in Reave's muscles, largely done by speeding up metabolism as in helping with the natural processes. Unfortunately this meant he also got a second helping of breakfast to substitute what was burned during the procedure.

Everyone grabbed their gear and Sakura grabbed one of her medical text books since she decided that she needed them for some touch up on her already mastered skills.

"Okay we will have a few rounds." Sakura said

"First will be taijutsu."

"Second will be genjutsu."

"Third will be ninjutsu."

"Ummmm… sensei I have no Genjutsu." Reave said before dropping his head.

"I'm well aware of that so you'll just have to focus on identifying a genjutsu." Sakura said.

"What do you mean he has no Genjutsu?!" Kerunai asked Sakura in a hushed voice.

"Apparently his White Sharingan doesn't allow any Genjutsu." Sakura replied while both squads of Genin got into positions.

"But the Sharingan specializes in Genjutsu!" Kurenai replied.

"Not his." Sakura sighed. "Apparently."


	21. chapter 21

Reave drew the Hatake blade and held it in front of him in a fore grip while Fuu drew a kunai. Suika slammed his hand onto the ground and his Scythe emerged while Kasumi gripped her Kusarigama with the metal chains wrapped around her forearms.

Kegon and Yoro both drew two kunai each with both held in a reverse grip. The two squads ran right at one another and collided in a fury of sparks as metal collided with metal.

Kasumi had yet to use her range and decide to test Yoro's reaction time. Kegon had a hard time blocking the scythe of death from Suika due to his immense strength and dexterity.

Fuu and Reave were more or less equal in the strength department though Fu seemed to have greater agility but Reave had the better reaction time.

In seconds Suika had over powered Kegon by grabbing his arm and head butting him knocking the young Genin out cold. Kasumi had decided play time was over and was doing a whirlwind of death with her Kusarigama and Yoro had no way to get through it; he was sliced repeatedly by the foot long blade at a three meter range.

Reave and Fuu were still seeing if they could overpower each other and were both aptly applying pressure to the other's weapon, trying to force a break.

Yoro, unsuspectedly, had a fist collide with his head as Suika snuck up on him.

"Suikazan he was mine!" Kasumi shouted at her teammate.

"Sorry!" Suika shouted at he was chased by Kasumi… though two short people chasing one another is kinda funny, just ask the two jonin.

Reave and Fuu decided the move the fight along and Fuu managed to get the sword out of Reave's hand something that shook Suika's senses on Reave's grip. "Hmm… I thought he'd have a better grip." He muttered, almost breaking into a laugh. Kasumi, not having heard the remark, beat him over the head for laughing.

Reave grabbed Fuu's arm and twisted it behind her back before grabbing the kunai. Unfortunately he couldn't use it as Fuu swung her head back into Reave's own. Reave staggered backwards before he activated his sharingan and stared at Fuu.

Fuu was a bit disturbed with Reave now given that the Sharingan plus a bleeding nose is not a pretty sight. Reave shot forward at Fuu and the taijutsu match started for them but was quickly in Reave's favor from to his enhanced perception.

Fuu did a low back sweep and managed to catch Reave's front foot but Reave quickly used the momentum of the sweep in his favor by going with it until he placed his hands on the floor and swung his left leg while bending his right in a rather acrobatic display of how break dancing could be used in a fight.

Fuu had reaves heel connect with her head and was sent into a spinning into the air and colliding with the ground… hard. Before she could move, a blade was placed against her throat as Reave drew his other katana.

"Taijutsu goes to squad 19!" Sakura shouted.

After Kegon was woken and Yoro extracted from thorn bush the Genjutsu round could take place. Reave kept his Sharingan active in hopes of spotting someone before a genjutsu could be cast.

Yoro cast a genjutsu on Reave.

Reave was in a ball of water that was so hot his flesh melted off but as soon as Reave open his eyes blood rushed to them and the Genjutsu was broken. The genjutsu, while brutal, was ineffective.

Yoro collapsed and so did reave who held his right eye seemingly in pain. "Something is not right!" Kurenai shouted. Both jonin ran to their respective downed Genin.

"Yoro what happened?!" Kurenai asked as he was coming back around.

"I.. I don't know he open his eyes and suddenly a massive amount of force came out of nowhere." Yoro said quickly. "He blasted me out of my own genjutsu."

"Reave what's wrong?" Sakura asked, crouching over a hunched Reave.

"My eye I've never felt pain like this before!" Reave said as he clutch his face, his nails dug into his forehead as he clasped on trying to ease the pain to no avail.

"Sakura from what Yoro said it seeks like your student has an immunity to genjutsu!" Kurenai called while lifting Yoro onto her back.

"Reave look at me." Sakura said in a stern but soft voice.

Reave lifted his head and look at his sensei, prying his hand away from his slowly soothing eye, that's when she noticed that his eye was bloodshot, probably a popped blood vessel. A glowing palm was placed to Reave's eye and Reave slowly calmed down, the pain nearly gone entirely.

Back with the rest of the matchups, Kasumi had placed Fuu in a Genjutsu that made Fuu think she was frozen and couldn't move, a basic paralysis genjutsu. Meanwhile Suika had placed Kegon in a Genjutsu where he was suspended in a cube of water that was suspended by 4 toad statues.

Kegon couldn't break the Genjutsu though Suika scored low on the genjutsu test due to only have a visual Genjutsu, as in only one, his Genjutsu was extremely powerful and hard to break though it often proved useless against other prominent users like Kakashi and Sarah.

After 3 minutes Reaves eye was sorted out and the genjutsu match had ended, again in squad 19s favor. The final round was something Reave would feel quite at home with.

The two squads started the brutal ninjutsu fight. Suika shot forward with a frog strike nearly colliding with Kegon but didn't as Yoro performed a water bullet that through Suika off his feet. Kasumi cast ice bullets that shattered and ricocheted all over the place once they hit something, the ice seemed to have an elastic property from the chakra.

Fuu used her kekkei genkai and released a fine mist that even blinded Reave's Sharingan, the dust was highly reflective and even scattered the light caused by chakra, hence its usefulness against sensor and dojutsu types.

Due to Reave being unable to see he couldn't fire off his gravity cannon. Instead Reave decided to spilt the cannon in two so one was in each hand and waited; standing dead still with his eyes closed.

Reave could still see the bright light through his eyelids and could hear the sound of someone running at him alongside a bizarre twinkling from the dust clanging together. Reave shot off both gravity cannons just to hear someone drop onto their knees and slide before a water jutsu collided with Reave's side which sent him flying. The blinding light was still present.

Reave did the hand signs for a black hole, the dark orb of chakra formed in his hands and the water jutsu was absorbed. Suika had also closed his eyes and couldn't see even with his enhanced eyesight, his senjutsu wasn't of much use either.

Suika felt a water bullet collide with his shoulder and went clean through. 'A partial water fang bullet heh.' He thought. Suika ground his teeth as the wound healed another collided but Suika managed to turn slightly and the jutsu didn't do as much damage. 'The jutsu is fast but not as fast as myself so if I stay still I should be able to dodge the jutsu as it hits me.' Suika thought as a smile found its way across his face. The next bullet collided and Suika dodged it as it hit so it only managed to do minor damaged that healed instantly. 'I was right bitches.'

Kasumi had encased herself in ice and was able to keep her eyes open as ice Jutsus are stronger than water Jutsus and Kasumi continued patching up every crack or thinning piece.

Reave felt another water jutsu collide with him and it sent him flying upwards. The blinding light faded after a while, the dust having been watered down far enough that it could sink to the ground. Both Reave and Suika open their eyes.

"Now things get interesting." Kurenai said.

Suika charged his hands with frog strikes while Reave made two gravity canons. Kasumi shattered her ice dome and smiled.

Kasumi did a hand signs for air bullets before launching 3 at Fuu who barely dodged the speeding jutsu. She quickly followed up with a water dragon jutsu drawing water from the lake and drenching her opponent and pulling her up in the heavy liquid.

The dragon collided with Fuu and spun around with Fuu in its mouth. Until Yoro collided with the jutsu after Suika's frog strike. The collision disrupted the spiral of the water and dissipated the B-rank technique, just take a note of the force needed to stop more than sixty tons of spiraling water.

Kegon was dodging multiple gravity canons and was mortified as the ground or trees where ripped apart by the deadly Jutsus. At least until it stopped and a black chakra trail shot past Yoro.

Reave's hand formed dark chakra shuriken in between his fingers. 'these may not be as heavy on chakra or have as much pull on the target as the gravity canon but these are faster and more accurate so hopefully they will hit that damn hamster.' Reave thought to himself before throwing six dark shuriken.

One of the shuriken hit Kegon's shoulder and a scream was heard from Yoro and as a frog strike collided with his chest yet again sending him flying into Kegon.

Fuu had cast a great vortex water jutsu and hit both Suika and kasumi. Both of whom were drawn into the vortex.

"What the fuck, since when could she cast that jutsu?" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Guess both of our students have been hiding things." Sakura said while eye balling Reave.

With both Yoro and Kegon being knocked out the battle area because of one flying Genin and Suikazan and Kasumi knocked out from the vortex jutsu, Suika because he drank a box of slightly over date custard before training and was hurling like no tomorrow, and Kasumi because she collided with Suika and his rock hard head.

Reave and Fuu squared off once again.

"Want to surrender Fuu?" Reave asked in a cocky tone alongside a small smirk.

"Please Reave we both know you don't have a strong enough jutsu to beat me." Fuu replied whith a similar smirk.

Reave quickly did the hand signs for a black hole before shouting eject. Suikazan started grinning almost stupidly now that he'd emptied himself of the custard because whenever Reave used eject something interesting happened.

A massive fireball shot out of the blackhole and went straight for Fuu who was paralyzed at the massive size of the fireball closing in at such a fast pace. Sakura appeared just in time to grab Fuu and jump out before the fireball hit her.

Kurenai stormed over to Reave and her red eyes showed she was pissed off beyond measure. "Your file said you only could do dark release ninjutsu! So why the hell are you doing Fire release ninjutsu!?" Kurenai shouted she grabbed reave by the collar of his shirt.

Reave turned his head and stared straight into Kurenai's eyes before speaking. "I did do a dark release jutsu the fire ball was one I absorbed when the village was attacked and I have to save a lot of ninjas lives!" reave shouted back.

Kurenai dropped Reave and stormed off mumbling how she had to get some air before she killed an idiot. Both Fuu and Sakura walked up to Reave and his face showed sorrow and regret.

"Sorry Fuu I shouldn't have shot that fireball at you." Reave said while his head hung low.

"It's okay but now you owe me a date." Fu said with a smile.

"What!?" Suika shouted after hearing Fuu's reply, doing a spit take with the mouthwash he'd summoned out of nowhere.

"That seems fair after you did almost kill her reave." Sakura said.

"How about tonight?" Reave asked with a blush on his face.

"Sure!" Fuu replied sporting a similar blush.

"I'll meet you outside at eight?" Reave inquired and Fuu nodded.

Sakura grabbed Reave by his shoulder and spoke. "Now it's textbook time mister Hatake. Go over to that tree and give me crunches while you read and memorize the first chapter and you will continue to do so until you have regurgitate perfectly how to revive a dead person."

"Hai sensei" Reave said before grabbing the textbook and walking off.

"Now the rest of you sorry Genin time to do laps!" Sakura shouted while clapping her hands.

Far off in the distance sat a grey haired man watching the Genin. "Seems the trap has brought one Jinchiriki and some promising recruits if they join."

"That's if they join." A gravelly voice replied.


	22. chapter 22

After the laps from hell, sincerely due to a jonin known as Sakura, Suika walked up to Reave who was covered in a layer of sweat.

His feet hooked on two branches and was hanging from them with his weapons and necklace on the floor close to the tree while a thick book was in his hands as he did crunches pulling himself up before straitening back down with a grunt.

Suika walked up to Reave after channelling chakra into his feet though his grip was a little bit shaky.

"Hey dumbass!" Suika said in a chipper tone.

"What's up?" Reave replied though his eyes didn't leave the textbook.

"What happened earlier?" Suika asked before crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Reave replied.

"During the sparring first you couldn't over power Fū then she knocks your sword out of your hand." Suika said with determination.

Reave huffed before replying. "Ever since the coma I've been weaker not just physically but mentally as well." He paused and continued. "I second guess myself in both my abilities and stability." Reave finished.

"Dude while you were being given physical therapy and I saw how it helped." Suika replied his face filled with uncertainty.

"Yes to help me get used to moving again not getting used to fighting again." Reave responded.

Suika sighed and walked off deciding to practice with his scythe. Reave placed the book down and went to Sakura who had been helping Kasumi with her evades.

"Sakura-sensei, In order successfully revive someone you must use chakra to stimulate the heart and brain of the decease person, though too much chakra will result in the destruction of the host mind and body while too little chakra will result in no resuscitation." Reave said while waiting for his teacher.

Sakura nodded and threw a scroll to reave who caught it. "Go bring it back to life!" Sakura said sternly.

Reave sat down near the tree again and opened the scroll while a dead octopus emerged, in short; the smell was not pleasant. He started applying chakra to the octopus and struggled to find the right blend. It wasn't long for the sound of tearing flesh was heard followed but a disapproving grunt. Suddenly a scroll went flying and a slap resounded through the air as a hand collided with his head.

"Damnit!" Reave shouted while rubbing his head.

"To much chakra!" Sakura said out loud before chuckling to herself.

Reave started again while Suika swung his scythe with fluid motion at times cutting as little as a single millimetre off of the grass and leaves to prove his skill. Kasumi was dodging Sakura's attacks with some difficulty but soon got into the rhythm.

Little did anyone realise Kurenai and her genin were bringing their employer. "Hey all!" Moe said before waving; Reave hoped she wouldn't see him and as per usual his bad luck decided to shuffle in.

"Hello Reave!" Moe said as she hugged him from behind making him lose focus and shred another octopus.

Suika walk over to Kurenai and spoke. "What is she doing here!" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"She is our boss for the next few months Suika we need to keep her close otherwise we can't do our job." She replied.

"Hey Fu!" Suika called.

She stopped shooting daggers at Moe and walked over to Suika. "Hey Suikazan what's up?" She asked trying to sound happy and cheery as her mint coloured hair and orange eyes would generally lead one to believe.

"Don't worry about Reave he doesn't like Moe." Suika said before walking away to continue training.

Another scroll went flying but, this time, Reave managed to catch it before it smacked him.

"Hey everyone tonight there is a party about three towns over and it's a rodeo theme and I've been invited and that means Reave and myself shall party!" Moe said out loud.

"Excuse me, Firstly we are a team where I go, they go and where they go, I go. Secondly you hired two squads and we are all going." Reave said with a fierce determination that caused Moe to back off.

Reave walked over to Fu. "Sorry." He said, stopping before continuing past her. "Hey Suika I could use some hand to hand, you up for it?" Reave called to his long-time friend.

Suika simply nodded and sealed his Scythe in a seal placed on his belt before following his taller comrade. The two genin squared off while Yoro leaned over to Kegon and whispered. "20 Ryu on Suikazan."

"Deal" Kegon replied.

Reave and Suika circled one another before both lunging at each other. Forearms collided against one another in a loud clash that would break most people's bones. Suika placed his right foot between Reaves feet and swung his right arm in a wide arc which Reave blocked around his shoulder. But he soon had his right leg kicked back causing Reave to lose his footing before having a knee collide with his face.

Reave shot backwards and skidded on the ground before he shot up onto his feet. Reave shot forward towards Suika and threw a punch at lighting speed that collided with Suika's rib making a small crunch, it was, however, from reaves hand.

Suika did a side kick to reaves knee and then up in his ribs, then back to his knee hearing a loud snap followed by two side-kicks to Reave's ribs followed by a back kick, all while holding Reave's right fist. Reave grunted in pain but continued to remain on his feet even though his knee was broken.

Reave did a snipe strike to suika's arm forcing him to let go. Suika soon after received a tiger strike to the side of his head which knocked him off his feet. Suika got to his feet but then ask "Dude why aren't you using your Sharingan?"

"I'm too reliant on it." Reave replied while keep his weight off his right leg.

Suika shot forward and did a power-side -kick to Reave's head which sent reave flying into the ground.

Reave rolled over and spat out blood before wiping his mouth smearing blood on the back of his hand. Reave got back to his feet while Suika ran at him. A sudden wave of calm overcame Reave and he blocked every attack Suika sent with some ease.

Suika felt an intense pain in his ribs as Reave landed a tiger-strike under his ribs and lifted his friend off the ground with the strike. Suika grabbed Reave's right hand and screamed as his liver imploded slowly from the force before Suika was dropped.

A fire burned in Suika's eyes and he summon his scythe and ran at reave who dodged last second seeing the three blades sink into the ground with ease. Before Suika could kill his friend , Reave disappeared.

"Where are you!" Suika shouted suddenly noticing the white fur that coved his arms. Before suika could take a closer look roots emerged from the ground and suika was tangled and unable to move. Suika kept screaming in anger and fighting the roots hearing some breaks but nothing gave. It took awhile for suika to calm down but once he did he was released from the genjutsu.

Suika saw Reave with his swords in his hands and his sharingan active showing he was not playing around anymore but before Suika could move Sakura grabbed him and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Reave said out loud.

Kurenai walked up to him and said" lets hope its not what Sakura and I think it is."

Sakura had dragged Suika a fair distance before throwing him to the floor.

"What on earth was that Suikazan Hagoromo!" Sakura shouted while a vein on her head pop due to her anger.

Suika thought for a bit as he observed the white fur falling flat as though it was forming a lattice over his skin. "Hmm…" He hummed. "I see… Ok a while back when I was the toad perv I found his odd vial and well it had a demonic power to it so I kept it, later in a fight I landed incorrectly and got knocked out." Suika continued. "When I came to I was told the vial was part of the kakuja family and I was contracted to them but Tsnuade seemed a bit distraught." He thought back a bit. "I assumed it worked like a summoning jutsu but nothing worked then when reave punctured my liver I felt this intense power and anger next thing I knew I had some white fur on my arms." Suika said while his head hung low.

"Great" Sakura huffed. "'Try teach Genin' they said 'it would be fun' they said!"

"Lemmi guess the Hokage said that!" Suika said having his normal slap happy tone returning.

"So let's see I've got a white and silvered hair kid with a broken mind, an ice user of a dying clan and now an immortal kakaja of death. WHATS NEXT!" Sakura shouted.

"Wait what do you mean and white and silver haired kid with a broken mind?" Suika said.

"Let reave tell you." Skaura said coldly. "Right now I've got to think." Sakura walked off while Suika powdered the new information.


	23. chapter 23

Sakura returned to the rest of the group to see Reave giving another attempt at bringing an octopus back to life. However that was of minimal concern given that his knee didn't look too good at all. Sakura walked up him and started to look at his knee much to his complaint.

"Sakura-sensei I'm fine it's just a bruise!" Reave said before flinching in pain when Sakura poked it.

"Idiot that is not just a bruise it looks like a break. So either I'm going to fix it now or you can spend months in a cast!" Sakura said loudly silencing the young Hatake.

"Now pay attention and watch what I do!" Sakura said before a green glow started in her hands.

Reave watched as her hands rotated around his knee and how it pieced itself back together without causing many pain whatsoever. "I'm using chakra to speed up the natural healing process and moving the bones back into place, this will help prevent the muscles, tendons and ligaments from being torn by the fragments in future." Sakura said calmly.

"How do you know how the bone constructs itself, I mean each bone on a person is different?" Reave inquired.

"Well in the beginning it will take time to cover each bone fragment and the bone itself in chakra but given time it will become second nature as for how you will study the human skeletal system in detail and use that as a base. Yes, there are times when the bones had previous damage and that interferes with medical ninjutsu in the field but that's why you study the files of each squad mate and not their scars." Sakura said plainly before finishing up.

"Sakura sensei… can I ask you something?" reave said his voice slightly unsure.

"You just did." Sakura said before smiling and tilting her head to the side a bit.

"What were the Uchiha like?" Reave asked and kept his head low like he was ashamed of asking.

Sakura froze with that question before her face soften and she sat down across reave. "Well contrary to popular believe the Uchiha were a rather joyous clan, Fugaku had a naughty sense of humour and would often smile. And each of the younger generations would play together, Mikoto was a mother by nature and loved helping out though don't let her soft nature fool you she could very easily turn anyone to stone with an icy glare of hers." Sakura said with a slight smile. "Itachi was the Uchiha prodigy but he was a soft and gentle man who would rather avoid violence but wouldn't hesitate to defend someone, Sasuke his little brother was a handful always asking itachi to train him but he held his big brother above anyone else and saw no wrong with him." Sakura continued. "Shisui now that was one scary person, famed for being the strongest of the Uchiha he had grown up and trained with Itachi though he was older but Shisui was a family man he gave his life to try prevent the Uchiha massacre." Sakura said before she realised that Reave had tears going down his face.

"Obito, now that was one Uchiha who could work, always trying to beat your dad and he came close quite a few times… But he always wanted to make the Uchiha proud and did just that." Sakura continued though her eyes didn't leave Reave. "I remember seeing you the when you were born." Sakura said a smirk on her face.

"As pale as a ghost and a small amount of hair on your head not to mention you were tiny and I remember the look Itachi and Mikoto had , the look of one of their own to them you where the next great Uchiha and one that would stand for the clan." Sakura aaid with a soft smile on her face "I remember the thing Itachi said about you, he said that you would be the strongest of them all not because you were Hatake and Uchiha, but because you had the fire of fighter in you, Itachi believed you would change the clan for the better." Sakura said before placing a hand on Reave's shoulder.

Reave looked up, tears flowed down his face and he sniffed but he had a soft smile on his face. "Then I'll do just that I make the Uchiha and the Hatake clans proud." Reave said before turning and working on the octopus.

'You will more than you know.' Sakura thought to herself before getting up and walking off.

Sakura continued training Kasumi and helped her adapt her range into dodges while a sudden outburst of a very happy hatake before the sound of gaging and cursing filled the air. Reave had kicked up the octopus he had managed to revive but in doing so it squirted ink into hs face which landed in his mouth as well as his hair.

Everyone started laughing at that and then Suika walked out of the forest and saw Reave before laughing himself. "You know! Some places call ink a delicacy."

"Fuck off!"

The day was filled with training and every Genin was covered in a thick layer of sweat luckily there were two large bathrooms one for each gender. There was a large square bath with showers to one side and a sink opposite the showers in an open-plan arrangement.

The four boys sat in a corner each and the enriching salts clouded the water so most towels were left out. "Mmmmm this is what the doctor ordered." Reave said while he closed his eyes and leaned his head back in contempt.

"No argument here!" Kegon said out loud.

"Hey Reave." Yoro said.

Reave opened his eyes and look across at Yoro "What's up?"

"How does the sharingan change your vision?" Yoro asked.

"Well think of it as time slows down and you speed up and suddenly everything is in crystal clear focus and you noticed everything even in the corner of your eye." Reave said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Yoro said while leaning forward smiling.

"Not really because you become too reliant on it and that itself becomes a weakness." Reave uttered before closing his eyes and resting his head on the tiled floor.

\-- In the girls bath house--

"So Sakura how are you finding teaching?" Kurenai asked.

"It's alright a little hard at times but it's essential." Sakura replied plainly while she let the heat of the water soak into her.

"So Fū there's a rumor that you have a crush on a certain Hatake." Kasumi said with a mischievous almost nymph-like smirk.

Fū started to blush. "Ya but I don't think he will go for me." Fū said dropping her head.

"What why?!" Sakura suddenly blabbered.

"I mean look at me my boobs are nowhere near Kasumi's and he seems to have a lot of the kunoichi his age going for him." Fū said in defeat. "Why would he pick me?"

"Ok so what? Yes you may not have big boobs but neither do I. And I had the biggest hit in my year and besides you are cute and fun not to mention you have a bubbly personality and make Reave smile!" Sakura said.

"True!" Fū said seemingly cheering up.

\-- back in the boy's bath house --

"So real there is a story that you have a crush on a certain Green hair Genin." Kegon said smirking.

Reave started to blush something caused Suika to start laughing. "Ok yes! I have a crush on Fū!" Reave said before submerging his head under water stopping just below his eyes.

"Hahaha, ok so why don't you go ask her out?" Yoro said, smirking all the while.

Reave emerged from the water and spoke. "Why would she say yes I mean I'm thick and not to mention a dark ninja that itself has turned most away from me."

"So what dude! You don't see it you could have any girl in you generation and dude you may be thing but the only person who comes close to you in muscle might be Suikazan!" Kegon shouted.

"I still hold the goddamn bench press record asshole!" Suikazan called from across the wall of steam.

"And what about Fū having a crush on someone?" Reave asked.

"That's…" Yoro couldn't finish his sentence before Suika interrupted him

"Well, guess your gonna need to find out who it is!" Suika said shooting a dirty, trouble mongering look to Yoro.


	24. chaaoter 24

Everyone got dressed though the two jonin wore civilian clothes along with the girls, While the boys wore there ninja outfits.

"Ok the plan's simple, Reave and the rest of you boys will go, first and hide in the shadows." Sakura said all while standing in front of the genin and a miss Moe metal.

"The girls will be alongside Moe, Sakura and I will be at the bar." Kurenia said.

"Hai!" All the ninja said. All the ninja specifically because Moe looked pissed.

"Why? Why can Reave replace the green haired bitch?!" Moe shouted.

Fu hummed, "It's simple, A group of girls at a party is less likely to have an alpha male dispute."

"besides I cannot dance to save my life." Reave said, earning a snicker from Suika.

"Boys only take kunai and shuriken, any heavy weapons could draw unwanted attention." Sakura said.

"You know my scythe is in my belt right?" Suika inquired having stifled his small chuckle.

"Doesn't matter if there is a fight, large and heavy weapons will cause unnecessary damage and chaos, we need the quick and clean removal of hostiles." Sakura replied having a tick appear on her forehead.

"You boys get going so long but first put on your communicators." kurenia ordered.

The boys place set in their ear pieces and headed for the party. "Remember pick a dark place to hide since we will be there for who knows how long." Kegon said while jumping from tree to tree.

It took about four hours before the boys arrived and people were still unpacking sound equipment and drinks. The boys rushed in through the doors and made sure no one saw them due to Yoro's genjutsu. The boys scattered and hid along the struts spanning across the roof.

"Ok get comfy we'll be here for who-knows-how-long." Suika said through the radio.

All the boys were well-hidden and ever-alert as people were still setting up equipment and stocking the bar with drinks. Kegon was almost spotted when a light was dropped and landed on the beam next to him forcing him to move further into the shadows as the guy pick up the light to screw it back into its rightful place.

A few hours later and people started arriving and then the girls arrived shortly before the jonin.

"Ok time to start work." Reave said through his mic.

Kasumi wore long skin tight jeans and a red stripped shirt. Moe wore black jeans with a white shirt that left the top two buttons open. Fu wore a plain white dress over some shorts that stopped just above her knees.

Kurenai wore and blue shirt with short black jeans that stopped about halfway down her thighs. Sakura wore tight jeans and a black shirt and needless to say the whole idea of an 'A' cup teacher went out the window, with her being a c cup.

"I thought she was an ironing board!" Suika whispered but still managed to get across the point of an exclamation.

"Keep talking like that and I'll kick your balls though your throat child!" Sakura harshly whispered through her hidden mic.

"Wait…"

"What?" Sakura inquired, looking around to see if there was a threat.

"Sakura-Sensei! You're wearing breastpads!"

"How did you… Suika you are getting such a beating when this is over."

Looking over Sakura looked to Fu and Moe, they might have finally agreed on something. "Sakura-sensei! You said we weren't allowed to use the pads."

"Did you use them all?" Moe added.

Sakura ticked. 'Suika, you can go to hell.'

A few hours into the event reave had a splitting headache from the country music. "This is going to be the end of me." Reave grumbled as he held his head slowly massaging his temples.

A song came on that caused everyone to start clapping and form lines. "This is a fake ID!" yoro said through the intercom in an excited fashion.

Fū made sure to be next to Kasumi and behind moe during the dance. Kasumi felt chakra flare up and saw reave's sharingan in the dark creating a rather ominous look.

"Reave, Kegon and Yoro get down there and dance with the girls when the dance ends." Kerunia said half way through the song.

"Why can't I go?" suikazan asked in a hashed whisper.

"it's your eyes, remember they look like toad's eyes so that would be a dead giveaway on what you are for any assassin." Reave said as he removed his head band and pouches.

"Reave you dance with Moe, Kegon with Fū and Yoro is with Kasumi." Sakura said before accepting a drink from a guy trying to hit on her before turning her back to him.

"Come on baby, let me show you a good time!" the guy said who reeked of alcohol and seemed to be a walking grizzly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, as you see this lovely lady next to me." Sakura said as she turned and place her hand seductively one kurenia's shoulder. "Is far more talented with her tongue then you will ever be." Sakura said with a wink before both Sakura and Kurenia move closer to one another and started making out.

Kurenia placed her hands on Sakura's hips while Sakura wrapped her arms around Kurenai's neck deepening the kiss, forcing the guy to walk away.

"Suika, your nose is bleeding." Reave muttered with a slight sigh, reaching into his pocket, handing some things to Suika.

Suika pulled up a handkerchief and wiped his nose from the trickle of blood that had escaped the gravity acting on his back-tilted head. Looking to his hand he paused. "Why do you have tampons?"

"They stop a woman's bleeding they can stop ours."

"I'm not sure if that's sexist or not." Suika sighed, pushing a tampon up each nostril.

When the song had ended the boys, save for Suika, dropped down after ditching the tampons. The boys quickly navigated towards the girls and got to the slow dance which Reave could at least dance to after having a few lessons with Sarah.

Moe had a large smile on her face as she stepped close to Reave pressing her body against his, Reave moved his hands to around her hips and had his hands holding her back just above the waistband of her jeans, while Moe wrapped her arms around Reave's neck and played with the hair on the back of his head.

"Guys break off or things will look suspicious." Reave whispered into his com. As soon as everyone had moved off Moe when onto her toes and kissed Reave on the lips.

Suika coughed lightly. "That breaks so many protocols."

Reave was shocked at first but remember that he was undercover and kiss Moe back, Moe licked Reaves bottom lip before pushing her tongue in. Reave and Moe fought for dominance, having Moe lose, pulling back and breathing heavy before kissing him again before having Reave's tongue pushed into her mouth.

Suika, having reinserted the tampons opened a small book from his jacket on the front it read Ninja Manual. "This has to be breaking something… wait… Ninja's under cover are given free reign as long as what is perpetrated under cover does not exceed the impacts of the criminal being investigated some aspects such as children fathered under cover are to be tended to by the father though birth-control jutsu are highly advised." He read… After a moment of thought he set down the book and relaxed his posture. "Okay never mind, go for her Reave!"

Reave, probably didn't hear Suika's small amble, he pulled back with his mind full of lust as with Moe's own and the two met back together for yet another kiss which resulted in Moe undoing another button on her top.

Moe leaned in closer and whispered into reaves ear. "Follow me." Before hooking a finger underneath his vest and pulling him along.

"Not entirely sure as to whether it's the food pill or the porn opening but that is getting me a bit nauseated." Suika mused when his stomach seemed to contract. "Definitely Sakura's food pill." He grumbled. Getting up from his seated position he moved to follow the two seemingly lust-driven teens. "Puberty, Puberty why oh why oh why oh ye." He continued grumbling.

Reave followed Moe into the back room before she was shoved into a wall by Reave and had her right arm pinned above her head but instead of seeing his lips on her and found reaves sharingan staring at her and his face was filled with disgust.

"Listen well Moe Metal, I don't like you and I am here to do a job so if you ever do something like that and I'll show you what looking at a monster is like." Reave's face had consorted into rage and he left is mic on.

"FUCK!" Suika jumped back slightly. "What the fucking hell. Come on, come on, notebook this is brilliant story writing material." He fumbled looking for a notebook and a pen.

Outside the room Sakura was just about ready to pull reave off when she noticed someone else going towards the room. In one move the door was ripped off of its hinges and Reave saw a symbol for the village hidden in stone, that being two mountains, but it had a large scratch going through it. The marking of a rogue ninja.

"WE GOT A ROGUE!" Reave shouted before an air blast collided with the ninja and the wall behind him.


	25. chapter 25

People started screaming as the gale palm was cast, Suika dropped down from the rafter and quickly found Reaves chakra as it flared up.

The Rogue ninja wore calf high brown shorts, a tattered grey top with a red cloak that went to his ankles in length, giving way to his grey ninja sandals. His headband was hanging from his belt while his cloak was short sleeved along with his shirt, showing his scarred, hairy arms and his large calloused hands. He had grey hair with grey eyes and a hard wrinkled face that bore a harsh scowl.

Reave had covered Moe with his body resulting in his chest and face being covered in small cuts, his chakra flared up as he did the hands signs for a gravity cannon before launching it at the Rogue.

Sakura charged at the Rogue ninja but came short when he backhanded Reaves gravity cannon into her, causing her to scream in agony as her chest and stomach were having the skin and muscle ripped into the swirling black mass of gravity.

Suikazan quickly ran to Sakura and injected natural energy into the black hole causing it to turn to stone as it destabilised before Sakura cut the connected flesh and began to heal.

"We have to get out if here!" Kurenai shouted, while a variety of jutsu's where cast.

The rogue dodged the first three, her two water bullets and a water cutter. The fireball technique collided with his erected mud wall followed by a column of ice shattering the hardened mud wall. Reave casted a gravity cannon and launched it at the rogue having the smaller mass latch onto the cloak and tear it from the man's body, barely throwing him off balance.

"Moe get behind the bar!" Suika shouted as he unsealed his scythe.

Sakura was healed enough to fight and, if anything, she was pissed beyond measure, the loose splinters on the floor started to lift as her chakra flared. Squad 19 froze at the immense pressure coming from their teacher but the rogue simply smiled a twisted smile.

"I'm not sure what's more terrifying." Suika mumbled out loud.

"And yet again why can't you take something seriously!?" Kasumi shouted before drawing a kunai.

"It's bad for your health."

"You're immortal, why the hell would you care?" Kasumi retorted.

Suddenly a pair of shuriken few past her but were way off from hitting the rogue, suddenly the second shuriken hit the first causing it to change direction at almost a 90 degree angle. The rogue had to drop below the deadly tool but had some of his short white hair cut from the blade.

The rogue slammed his hands onto the ground causing intense chakra to build up even more so than Sakura's. Columns of earth ripped the wooden floor apart and crashed through the walls bringing the roof down.

"Fire ball jutsu!" Sakura shouted as she aimed the stream of fire towards the ceiling.

Reave saw a column of chakra underground heading towards the bar, he shot towards the bar just in time to have the sharp points pierce his back. Moe screamed as Reave towered over her with blood flowing from his mouth in small waves. Suika sliced through the column of earth holding reave in place and proceeded to pull the sharpened rocks from his back.

"We need to get out of here!" Kasumi shouted

"Quickly everyone in!" Reave shouted as he held open a large black hole while blood ran down his body and fire covered the wood around him.

Yoro shoved Moe into the black hole while everyone else ran into it, leaving just Reave and the rogue. "We will have the nine tails!" the rogue said as he ran towards reave but failed to grab him due to reave entering the black hole and it disappearing.

The rogue dropped to his knees nd let loose a loud scream while the buildings fire issue got worse.

"What is this place!?" Kegon asked out loud while struggling to remain standing, the lack of an echo seemed to disturb him somewhat.

"It's a shadow realm, gravity and pressure are three to four times stronger than usual" Reave replied while he wheezed in pain.

"I store weapons and techniques here and just eject them when I need them, plus I can convert other people's techniques back into chakra and store it." Reave finished.

"I can't see a thing!" Moe shouted out loud.

"Neither can I." reave muttered causing everyone to shout what in horror.

"What do you mean you can see anything!?" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Reave by the shoulders as his shirt was mostly destroyed.

"I can open eject and we can get out but I usually decide where to open it from outside the shadow realm, from in here we could end inside a mountain or worse." Reave said before being put down.

"I can see!" Suika shouted.

"What!?" Reave shouted "How? We are in another realm of existence!"

"I passively absorb natural energy so I can see using it, it's kinda like my chakra in a way." Suika said while scratching his chin.

"Right now I'm too fucking sore to ask how or even why, just tell me when to open up the realm so we end up outside our place." Reave said plainly. "Everyone get ready, we are going to come out hard and fast." Reave said which caused Suikazan to snicker and giggle to himself

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Now."

"Now!" Suikazan shouted

Reave shouted eject causing the shadow realm to tear open and the pressure shot everyone out.

Kegon caught Moe mid-air and landed on his back while Yoro hit the ground hard and soon became a human bowling ball. Fū and Kasumi both landed in the same bush while Kurenai landed on her feet.

Sakura hit a tree and fell back onto a branch, Suika landed in a thorn bush and screamed in slight agony while Reave landed on his back, skidded and stopped just before the same tree Sakura landed against

"Bloody hell this hurts!" Suika screamed while Reave howled with laughter.

"Hahahaha for once it wasn't me!!" Reave crumpled over, crying with laughter until the tree branch holding Sakura snapped and fell three meters on top of him.

"That's what you get for being an asshole!" Suika shouted while he tried to move getting over the pain and being overcome with laughter.

"Why is it funny when it happens to me but not you?!" Reave shouted from under the branch a jonin.

"Simple, it is not happening to me." Suika said with a smile before he tried to move again.

Once everyone gathered together it was decided that two guards would spend the night watching Moe's house each night.

"Reave and Fū will take first watch." Sakura said before walking inside, reave followed since his clothes were destroyed and he need his swords.

Suika followed Reave and spoke, "You need to talk things over with Fū… I think she saw you and Moe swapping tongues."

"Absolutely perfect." Reave replied sarcastically as he placed his vest on along with a solid black hoodie.


	26. chapter 26

Sakura handed Reave and Fū a bag each, full of food, luckily for the recipients it wasn't her medical food pills.

"Bring Moe back here at 7am that way you two can still train and all of us can make sure the princess doesn't get killed" Sakura said while eyeing the two genin.

"Hai!" Both Reave and Fū replied.

Reave placed his swords in their respective place and check his kunai and shuriken pouches. He then followed behind Fū, both of them jumping from tree to tree, his mind deep in thought. After a short while he was met with a thud as Fu stopped and he crashed into her back.

"Owww what the hell?" Fū asked harshly while her face showed she was pissed off.

"Sorry." Reave said defensively while he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"What do you think?" Fū asked causing Reave to become confused and looking up.

Reave saw Moe's place was similar to theirs but had a second story and about 24 guards with katana's and other sharp weapons.

"I don't see the need for hiring ninja's if she has this many guards." Reave said while tracking guards.

"Exactly! It doesn't add up, this amount of guards could keep a genin squad back." Fū added.

"I'll inform Sakura-sensei tomorrow. She'll know what to do." Reave said while he eyed one guard who seemed different from the rest.

"And what about you and miss metal?" Fū asked while she eyed Reave.

"What about her?" Reave asked as he turned to look at Fū just to take a right hook to his jaw.

Reave flew off the tree branch and smacked into the floor, he looked up to see an angry Fū with her fists clenched in rage. Reave pulled his feet to his chest and shot them forward, landing on his feet before launching himself at Fū.

Fū leaned right to avoid Reave's punch and countered with her own, Reave did a left back sweep to avoid and took Fū off her feet. Fū swung her feet back and rolled onto to her foot and up into a fighting stance while Reave carried his momentum to get into his own stance.

"You think I wanted to kiss her!" Reave shouted in anger.

"I'm not sure, because of what I saw, you pretty much shoved your tongue down her throat!" Fū countered.

"I had too! Rules state that I had to keep cover!" Reave followed up which gave pause to Fū.

Suddenly Fū launched forward into Reave causing both of them to slam into the tree truck, then Fū pinned Reave in place with and arm on either side of his head while reave's hands went straight to her hips

"Did you enjoy it?" Fū asked seriously.

"Hardly." Reave responded "I never wanted her to kiss me and I sure as hell didn't enjoy it."

Suddenly Reave pulled on Fū's hips while she wrapped her arms around Reave's head. They head butted each other as they both leaned forward Fū stumbled back hold her head while Reave shook his due to his headband taking the hit.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Fū said as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah not quite." Reave said before removing his headband.

"I always thought the leaf's headband was prettier than Taki's." Fū said before quick stealing Reaves headband and placing it on her forehead. "I'm Reave Hatake , sharingan user as well as a dark ninja with so much taijutsu skills and ninjutsu that I'm a chunin rank in power! Did I also mention I'm the jinchuriki of the nine tails!" Fū said mockingly in her impression of Reave's voice.

Reave suddenly smirked and walked towards Fū, "Well that all may be true but you forgot one major detail." Reave said before placing his hands on her hips.

"And what's that?" Fū asked as she tilted her head to the side as she wrapped her arms around Reaves neck.

"That the nine tails can only be tamed by the seven tails." Reave said slowly causing Fū to become flustered and blush.

Fū slowly pushed herself up to her feet so she was level with Reave's face before both met in a kiss. Reave tightened his arms around Fū pulling her close and Fū did the same, both kissed softly and gentle like the slightest movement would cause this dream to shatter.

Both started to get more passionate and soon they were making out and weren't slowing down. Reave felt his erection start pushing against Fū but he couldn't help it as her scent of dark chocolate and mint drove him mad and add her soft lips on his and the heat from her body, he was at her mercy.

Fū was in a similar situation as she felt her core heat up and became so much worse when she felt reaves cock push just above her waist line. Fū's head suddenly got moved to the side as she felt lips on her neck, something she could get used to and suddenly she smelt Reaves sent of liquorice with a sort of musky but pleasant smell mixed in.

A soft moan escaped Fū as she was lifted by Reave causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and having something hard push against her wet centre.

"Reave I want you to do something for me." Fū said softly between small moans. "I want you to take me!"

Reave suddenly stopped kiss Fū much to her disappointment, "I've been taught that someone's first time is special and believe me I want to but we have someone watching." Reave said as he motioned his head towards the house; showing a very pissed off Moe Metal.

"Well there goes the mood." Fū said plainly. "Okay I can wait but mind of if do something?" Fu asked in an innocent tone.

Reave nodded before feeling his hoodie being unzipped and his vest being moved off his shoulder; Suddenly Fū bite down on Reave's muscle above his shoulder and injected chakra into the wound, likely using the technique 'bug bite'. Reave hissed in pain until his healed before looking at the wound to see a small black image of the seven tails' knight-like face.

"What's this?" Reave asked as he place Fū down.

"I was been taught by the seven tails that If a jinchuriki wants someone they mark the person with chakra, marking them as the jinchuriki's." Fū said in the sly tone.

"So basically you've left me a permanent hickey." Reave said flatly.

"Well yes and no; the mark allows the jinchuriki to feel the other so if you are in danger I'll get a feeling and if you die I will know." Fū added, "Also it is sorta a quick restart so it will strengthen your heart and heal damage as long as I'm the jinchuriki!" Fū finished with a smile.

Reave smiled back before stealing another kiss to piss Moe off even more and, perhaps for the most part, because he wanted to taste Fū's lips one more time.


	27. chapter 27

Almost 6 months have passed since that night in the forest, Fū and Reave told the jonin about the guards and, in particular, the strange one with clay.

Everyone was meeting at the concert and… well… it was massive, the area where the barnyard party was had been rebuilt, the surrounding area had been widened and extended to allow for hundreds if not thousands of people.

Moe was in her dressing room getting changed into her outfit which consisted of black form fitting pants, a silvery, sleeveless shirt and black shoes. Her hair was typical, conforming to her normal standards, and she had red lipstick on with a shadow effect around her eyes.

Squad 19 was meeting outside her room with squad 8. "Ok Reave, you are above the stage keeping an eye out for anyone and if shit hits the fan drop down, Suikazan and Kasumi are in the crowd for extraction of any hostiles being pointed out, Fū you are back stage while Kegon and Yoro are on either side of it, am I understood?" Sakura said taking lead as usual.

"Where will you guys be?" Suika inquired.

"We will be constantly moving around the perimeter." Kurenai said eyeballing Suika.

Everyone went to their separate places. Of particular note is Reave having frightened a few staff members by walking straight up the metal frames for the stage lights and then getting comfortable, or at least as comfortable as one can be on a geometric series of iron crossbars.

Moe walked onto the stage and everyone went ballistic, hundreds of girls and guys screaming and reaching for Moe would have made for a good zombie movie scene.

"What's up everyone!?" Moe cooed. "Today I'm going to be singing a new song I wrote about a boy I met, he is a ninja and is absolutely terrifying in a sexy way!" Moe shouted adding a wink at the end.

Though nothing particularly worth mentioning for those not too fond of idols and such the song ended and the crowd cheered loudly with the screaming horde of fans getting louder and louder.

"Now that you guys know about that boy, how about you guys meet him!" Moe said into the Microphone causing the crowd to scream out in a chorus of 'yes'.

"Reave go, I know you don't want to but we can't have a concert turn into a riot." Sakura said into her mic, clearly disgruntled.

Reave dropped from the top if the stage and twisted himself while falling which caused him to land of his feet but he had do drop low into a spider man pose to prevent damage.

"That is scientifically inaccurate." Suika commented from the crowd. "Damn show off."

Reave stood up and the crowd shouted, Moe walked up and hugged him but Reave felt Fū's need to protect what was hers and smirked.

"Come on Reave, show us something!" Moe told Reave but made sure the crowd heard her. Reave motioned for an electric to be brought to him, which he started playing, having the band behind him join in.

Following a significantly lengthened rift once the song was finished the crowd went wild again and started chanting Reave's name but before he could enjoy it, several explosions went off causing the whole stage to collapse in on its self.

Reave managed to grab Moe Metal and get out but a few people were crushed under the falling debris, scaffolding and electronics.

"Anyone got eyes on where they come from?!" Reave shouted into his com, but then screaming of pain and horror was heard followed by the twisted laughter and the sound of flesh being cleaved apart.

"We have company!" Kasumi shouted into her com as she and Suika both made their way to Moe.

The crowd scattered into different directions while more than a few people were trampled to death in something of an Olympic scale. Both squads of genin formed a line between the unknown assailants and Moe.

Once the crowd had disappeared the attackers were identified.

"Suika, any idea?"

"Sasori and Deidera, the artists. That stone rogue from the barn a few months back, Kakazu and my own uncle." Suika clicked. "It's been a while hasn't it uncle Hidan?"

"Oh god… you're taking something seriously for once." Reave mumbled as Suika summoned his scythe and took on a focussed, violent grin.

"Shit it's the Akatsuki!" Sakura spat, her face showing intense fear.

"No shit Sherlock." Hidan yelled back.

"That's where he gets it from." Kasumi sighed, looking at Suika.

"We will have the fox!" said the stone ninja from the bar right before a scythe went clean through his body cutting him in half.

"What the?!" Kegon said in shock, to say it was unorthodox to kill an ally would be an understatement.

"He was useless anyway!" Hidan clarified with a grin before taking lead and, screaming like a mad man, attacking.

The genin scattered, each taking a target, Suika ran towards Hidan their scythes colliding violently and bringing about a shockwave with the rapid vibration of the two lots of metal.

Kasumi ran towards Kakazu and both started their ranged attacks, Reave drew his snake sword and ran towards Sasori, who was hunched over, given the shape of his back whatever he was, was likely standing on all fours with the hunch being some kind of shell.

Squad 8 stayed back and protected Moe, but watched as squad 19 fought.

Sakura was throwing fireballs towards Diedera while he launched clay birds at counter attack and keep squad 8 off of their feet. The small scale detonations of his C1 attacks clearly causing distress for the genin and even the accompanying Jonin.

"Why are you fighting me Suikazan! We are Family!" Hidan shouted at his nephew while he sliced Suikas chest open. Suika fell back and crouched down while grasping his bleeding chest and coughed out a considerable amount if blood and mucus.

"For one, it's your fault I'm immortal like you, kidnapping your own nephew for a damn cult, jeez."

"It's for your own good, the more of us there are the more we can spread the word of the great Jashin that gave us this power."

"Yeah yeah, I'm still not sold on that. Demanding a sacrifice of human life is a bit harsh." Suika replied, getting to his feet as the wound visibly healed. "Though I suppose if it's your final wish, sacrificing you might not be a bad play, I suppose a kukui would work as a sacrifice."

Suddenly a scream was heard from kasumi as her head was grabbed and she was impaled through the gut by Kakazu or at least one of his tentacles.

"We may be from the same village but you are nothing." Kakazu said coldly as Kasumi gasped. "Even those old bastards from the first era put up more of a fight than you."

"Kasumi!" Reave shouted and looked at kakazu just to feel a blade impale him through his back and out his chest.

Reave coughed up blood and dropped his sword, then Sasori jabbed his fingers into Reave and causing to scream in agony as his seal was weakened, almost disassembled one tetragram at a time. Kerunia ran towards sasori and cast a fireball jutsu saving Reave and his seal but having Reave being thrown into the stage or at least what was left of it.

Reave lay there bleeding and barely moving, suddenly an intense chakra was felt as Fū went mental and started attacking Sasori. Her demon chakra launched her straight into two tails and she had tears streaming down her face as she screamed in rage. The red chakra steadily bubbled out through her skin causing her tears to evaporate quicker than they were being produced.

Kegon was distracted long enough to have a scythe go clean through his chest, Yoro shouted as his brother died quickly but that led to his own undoing as Deidera sent several clay birds at him sending his body in a hundred and eighty degrees and just as many pieces.

The two Jonin knew things where bad and getting worse, Hidan managed to disarm Suika and interrupt his attempted genjutsu by using the pole to jab him in the gut. In a spinning flurry Suika's sliced more than a hundred times, his shirt and pants largely ripped.

Exhausted and in pain Suika attempted to call back his weapon only to be shaken when the tensioning of a steel wire could be heard. Looking to his side it was Hidan's steel cable. He reached for his back and grabbed his ninja pouch.

In a last minute effort he tossed an explosive tag onto the cable when the scythe dug into the base of his back pulling him towards Hidan. He grabbed his second, and last, explosive tag and threw it forward onto Hidan's left arm when the pommel of his retractable spear met Suika's face and a last minute tear split his body in half just above the pelvic line.

Seeing his defeat, seemingly unable to take anything seriously, Suika smiled at the beating and with one last jab by the spear's pommel was thrown into the distance but, twenty meters away from Hidan, he detonated the tags almost destroying Hidan's left side but only managing to cripple his left arm and severing the wire he could use to wield his scythe at range.

Now lying at the forest line with a missing lower half, Suika was out of the fight. Yoro and Kegon lay dead or resting in pieces and Kasumi was mortally wounded.

All factors taken into account and with the sheer pain he was experiencing Reave awakened his mangekyou sharingan, the stress releasing just the right balance of hormones required to activate the mutation. The sharingan resembled a distorted shuriken, like a spiral at the back of a barrel encompassed by a dark blue hue and bound to its sides by three, thin, distorted blades as though intent on resembling space and time.

Reave screamed as black flames erupted out his eye and headed towards Kakazu who was preoccupied with beating Fū to the point where she dropped out of the tailed beast state, her red, demonic aura dissipating and leaving his massive fists burying themselves into her gut, chest and face all while Kasumi was being treated by Sakura who had her shirt burnt badly, showing her bandaged chest and more than a few burns amidst the exposed flesh.

Just barely catching a glimpse of the black flames, Kakazu went into the ground to avoid the deadly dojutsu, but he was still caught on his shoulder. Reave stopped screaming and closed his eyes in pain but cast a black hole jutsu. Everyone knew it was there only chance to get out alive, Kurenai grabbed an unconscious Fū while Sakura threw Kasumi and Moe before following, Suika, rather comically crawling out of the forest line and into the jutsu as though attempting to mimic freestyle swimming, moved towards the technique.

Reave fell into the jutsu before it disappeared, Suika, draped over Sakura's shoulders like a bloody backpack… literally… let everyone know when to get out causing them to land in front of konoha's gates.

"Damnit Fū stay with me!" Kurenia shouted, Fū was in bad shape, her heart and internal organs had taken a beating and the Biju's chakra wasn't working fast enough. Reave crawled to Fū and lifted her head before biting down on her neck.

"Reave Hatake!" Sakura scolded, not realised what was happening

But, colour returned to Fū's skin and her breathing improved with a small symbol of the fox appearing on the side of her neck. Medical ninja appeared and carried the wounded to the hospital, while Sakura bandaged Reave's eyes she noticed the wound on his chest had largely healed but left a nasty scar.

"Let's go get checked out." Sakura said to everyone

It was on this day that Squad 19 and Squad 8 were completely, totally and utterly defeated at the hands of the Akatsuki.


End file.
